You Return?
by Neary Lan
Summary: Hiruma meninggal karena kecelakaan. Mamori sangat terluka dan sedih karenanya. Adakah seseorang yang dapat menghiburnya? Chapter 7 UPDET!
1. Young Man Of Black Hair

**Fic pertama dari author pemula.**

**Semoga suka dengan fic ini.**

**Selamat membaca!**

**Eyeshield 21 : Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance **

** You Return?**

**Chapter 1: Young Man of Black Hair**

_Kenapa kamu meninggalkanku_

_Kenapa kamu pergi secepat ini_

_Kenapa aku tidak di beri kesempatan untuk bersamamu lebih lama_

Di sore hari ini di SMU Deimon, seperti biasa para anggota Amefuto Deimon Devil Bats menjalani latihan rutin mereka. Meskipun latihan sedang berlangsung tetapi ada yang berbeda dari biasanya. Mereka menjalani latihan tanpa ada teriakan dan bunyi tembakan yang biasanya selalu membuat mereka ketakutan. Latihan terasa damai. Sosok setan yang selalu memberi komando pada mereka tidak terlihat sedikitpun. Batang hidungnya pun tak kelihatan. Seperti lenyap seketika. Di manakah dia?

Sementara itu di houseclub Deimon terlihat seorang gadis yang sedang duduk sambil memandang seragam amefuto dengan nomor punggung satu yang berada dihadapannya. Dia memegang seragam itu dan mulai menciumnya. Perlahan-lahan air mata mulai membasahi pipinya dan seragam amefuto itu. Dia menangis terisak-isak. Membenamkan wajahnya di seragam. Perlahan-lahan sebuah nama terucap dari bibirnya yang bergetar.

"Hiruma…" isaknya.

_Kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakanmu_

_Kenapa aku menangis bila mengenangmu_

_Kenapa harus seperti ini_

Ya. Gadis itu adalah Mamori Anezaki, manajer tim American Football Deimon Devil Bats. Mamori masih menangis sambil memegang baju amefuto nomor satu yang tak lain adalah seragam milik Yoichi Hiruma, kapten tim Devil Bats. Entah apa yang sudah terjadi pada kapten setan itu sehingga membuat Mamori menangis karenanya.

Mamori mulai mengangkat wajahnya. Dalam wajah penuh air mata Mamori mencoba mengenang sesuatu. Sesutu yang sangat pahit. Sesuatu yang tidak dapat di terimanya. Sesuatu yang terus menerus membuatnya harus mengeluarkan air matanya. Sesuatu yang telah hilang dari hidupnya untuk selamanya. Sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Hiruma.

-Flashback-

"Kamu mau kemana Hiruma-kun?" Tanya Mamori yang melihat Hiruma bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

"Bukan urusanmu, manager sialan! Kamu tidak perlu tahu kemana aku pergi!" jawab Hiruma ketus.

Mamori mengembungkan pipinya pertanda kesal atas jawaban Hiruma yang menyebalkan.

"Maaf kalau begitu. Tapi kamu 'kan tidak perlu menjawabnya dengan kasar begitu," kata Mamori lagi berusaha sabar.

"Tch! Aku pergi dulu." Ujar Hiruma sambil berlalu meninggalkan clubhouse.

Mamori hanya bisa diam melihat kepergian Hiruma. Entah mengapa ketika melihat punggung Hiruma yang semakin menjauh, Mamori merasa tidak akan pernah lagi memandang punggung setan itu lagi. Mamori berusaha menepis perasaan aneh yang menyelimuti pikirannya secara tiba-tiba tadi. Dia kembali meyibukkan dirinya dengan membersihkan ruang klub kembali.

Setelah memberi minum pada para anggota Deimon, Mamori segera kembli ke clubhouse. Mamori melirik ke arah senjata-senjata api dan bazooka milik Hiruma. Ia heran dengan setan itu yang selalu bermain-main dengan benda berbahaya itu. Mamori mencoba merapikan senjata-senjata dan bazooka yang berserakan.

"Dasar Hiruma. Senjatanya dibiarkannya saja terletak," keluh Mamori.

Ketika Mamori memungut semua senjata-senjata dan bazooka itu, tiba-tiba salah satu dari senjata itu terjatuh. Mamori memungutnya. Mamori kaget ketika melihat senjata itu rusak. Langsung saja dia kaget dan takut karena Hiruma pasti akan memarahinya. Mamori bingung. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Sedetik kemudian pikirannya langsung ke Hiruma. Perasaannya tidak enak. Bukan perasaan takut akan dimarahi melainkan perasaan yang sama ketika ia melihat punggung Hiruma. Seperti akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Hiruma. Perasaan akan kehilangan.

Tiba-tiba HP Mamori berdering. Di layar handphonenya tertera nomor yang tidak dikenalnya. Karena penasaran Mamori langsung mengangkatnya.

"Ha, halo… Siapa ini?" jawabnya ragu.

"Halo? Apa ini manajer tim Deimon?" Tanya suara penelepon yang terdengar seperti suara seorang pria.

"Ya, dengan aku sendiri. Siapa ini?" Tanya Mamori lagi penasaran.

"Ini aku, Habashira Rui dari Charmeleon…" jawab si penelepon yang ternyata Habashira Rui.

"Ada apa Habashi-kun? Suaramu terdengar aneh," ujar Mamori yang menyadari ada nada buru-buru dari suara Habashi.

"Langsung ke permasalahan saja. Aku sekarang berada di rumah sakit, kapten kalian Hiruma mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas!" kata Habashi langsung.

Mendengar berita dari Habashi, Mamori langsung tersentak kaget. Ia jatuh terduduk di samping tumpukan senjata-senjata Hiruma yang berserakan. Seketika itu juga air matanya mulai menetes. Habashi yang ada di seberang telepon samar-samar mendengar tangisan gadis itu.

"Hi, Hiruma-kun kecelakaan?" ulangnya. "Kamu tidak bercanda, 'kan Habashi-kun?" tanyanya tak percaya dengan berita dari Habashi.

"Itu benar, aku tidak bohong!" Habashi menegaskan. "Lebih baik kalian langsung saja ke rumah sakit. Aku akan menjelaskannya di sana. Sampai nanti." Ujar Habashi memutuskan teleponnya.

Tut Tut Tut…

Bunyi yang menandakan Habashi telah memutuskan teleponnya. Mamori membiarkan handphonenya tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Ia langsung menangis terisak sambil menyebut nama Hiruma sekeras-kerasnya.

"HIRUMAAAAA!" teriaknya di seluruh ruangan.

Teriakan keras dari Mamori terdengar oleh seluruh anggota tim Devil Bats yang sedang beristirahat. Mereka kaget mendengar teriakan keras yang berasal dari clubhouse itu.

"Bukankah itu suara Mamo-neechan?" Tanya Sena kepada semuanya.

"Itu benar MAX!" timpal Monta yang berhenti mengunyah pisangnya.

"Ada apa dengan Mamo-nee? Aku harus melihatnya!" Suzuna langsung meluncur dengan in-line skatenya meninggalkan mereka.

"Suzuna tunggu!" panggil Sena yang berusaha menyusul Suzuna. Monta ikut berlari di belakangnya.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa Mamori berteriak sekeras itu? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kurita yang panik dengan melontarkan banyak pertanyaan yang tidak tahu harus yang mana dulu untuk di jawab.

"Lebih baik kita menyusul mereka!" seru Musashi sambil berlari mengikuti Suzuna, Sena dan Monta. Kurita dan yang lainnya pun ikut menyusul di belakang Musashi.

Mamori masih menangis. Seharusnya dia menyadari bukan itu yang harus dilakukannya terlebih dahulu. Ia harus segera memberitahukan kepada semua anggota tim bahwa ada berita buruk yang terjadi pada Hiruma. Mamori mencoba bangkit namun tubuhnya tidak mau mengikuti perintahnya. Air mata masih terus mengalir di wajah cantiknya.

Tanpa harus berpikir untuk memberitahu yang lain tentang kecelakaan Hiruma, tiba-tiba semua anggota tim langsung masuk ke dalam clubhouse. Mereka mendapati Mamori yang sedang terduduk lemas di dekat tumpukan senjata milik Hiruma dan mereka juga bisa melihat air mata yang mengalir di wajah Mamori. Mamori tidak menyadari teriakannya tadi telah membuat seluruh anggota tim langsung datang menghampirinya di clubhouse.

"Mamo-nee! Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya Suzuna panik sambil mendekati Mamori dan memeluknya.

"Suzuna-chan… Sena, Monta, dan yang lainnya…" ujar Mamori tetap berderai air mata.

"Ada apa Mamo-neechan?" Tanya Sena yang juga panik apalagi ketika melihat keadaan Mamori yang parah. Semuanya juga berseru ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada manajer mereka.

"Hi, Hiruma-kun…" isaknya tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa dengan You-nii, Mamo-nee?" Tanya Suzuna dengan perasaan ganjil.

"Hiruma-kun… Hiruma-kun… dia… kecelakaan," jawab Mamori dengan terbata-bata seolah terasa sulit untuk mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut.

"APAAA!" seru semuanya kaget.

"Hiruma kecelakaan!" seru mereka lagi.

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?" Tanya Musashi yang panik tetapi raut wajahnya tetap tenang.

Mamori mulai menceritakan semuanya. Seperti reaksi yang sudah diperkirakan sebelumnya semua anggota tim terbelalak tidak percaya. Mereka tidak percaya setan yang mengerikan itu mengalami kecelakaan. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi Mereka segera menuju rumah sakit yang dimaksud Habashi di telepon.

Mereka tiba di rumah sakit. Habashi menyambut mereka. Habashi langsung menceritakan kejadian yang menimpa Hiruma selama perjalanan ke tempat Hiruma yang sedang ditangani dokter. Semua menatap tidak percaya termasuk Mamori yang masih menangis di samping Suzuna. Tak lama mereka tiba di tempat tersebut tetapi ada yang aneh. Hiruma tidak ada di dalam ruangan itu.

Mereka bergegas mencari tahu dimana keberadaan Hiruma. Setelah mendapat keterangan dari dokter yang mengobati Hiruma, mereka mendadak terkejut dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut dokter tersebut. Hiruma meninggal, begitulah kata dokter. Mamori langsung tersentak lagi, air matanya kembali membasahi wajahnya. Semua anggota tim juga shock mendengar berita tersebut. Habashi dan beberapa temannya juga kaget.

"Tidak! Hiruma… TIDAK!" teriak Mamori sekerasnya di rumah sakit.

-End of Flashback-

Mamori memejamkan matanya setelah beberapa saat mengenang kejadian buruk itu. Seragam amefuto Hiruma masih berada dalam genggaman tangannya. Air matanya tetap mengalir sama seperti air mata sebelumnya yang keluar ketika mengetahui Hiruma telah meninggal. Ya. Hiruma si setan Deimon itu telah meninggalkan dunia ini selamanya dan kembali ke neraka di mana tempatnya berasal.

Tidak lama pintu clubhouse terbuka. Seorang gadis dengan in-line skatenya berjalan mendekati Mamori yang terduduk sambil menangis. Gadis itu tak lain adalah Suzuna.

"Mamo-nee." Panggilnya lembut. Mamori hanya mengankat wajahnya sedikit untuk melihat Suzuna. "Mamo-nee tidak apa-apa? Mamo-nee menangis lagi?" Tanyanya cemas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Suzuna-chan. Aku tidak menangis, aku hanya teringat Hiruma saja." Jawabnya sambil menghapus air mata dengan tangannya.

"Aku tahu Mamo-nee sedih atas kepergian You-nii, tetapi Mamo-nee tidak bisa begini terus. Mamo-nee harus semangat. Aku yakin You-nii juga tidak suka kalau melihat setiap hari kerjaan Mamo-nee hanya menangis saja." Hibur Suzuna.

Mamori membenarkan setiap kata yang diucapkan Suzuna. Hiruma mungkin memang tidak akan senang jika melihatnya terus begini, terpuruk dalam kesedihan terus. Dia harus kembali semangat dan tersenyum untuk semua temannya yang mencemaskan keadaanya. Menyemangati semua anggota Devil Bats yang ditinggalkan Hiruma.

"Kamu benar Suzuna-chan. Aku tidak harus menangis terus seperti ini." Katanya tersenyum.

"Itu baru Mamo-nee yang tegar. Sebelumnya kami sangat khawatir sekali pada Mamo-nee tetapi syukurlah kalau Mamo-nee sudah baikan," kata Suzuna tersenyum sambil memeluk Mamori.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa Suzuna-chan. Ng, sepertinya semuanya sudah haus."

"Ah, biar aku saja yang mengambil minuman untuk mereka semua!" seru Suzuna menghentikan langkah Mamori.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku belanja untuk membeli perlengkapan amefuto saja." Ujar Mamori sambil menyimpan seragam amefuto Hiruma di lokernya.

"Mau aku temani?" tawarnya.

"Tidak usah. Biar aku sendiri saja yang pergi."

"Baiklah. Sampai nanti Mamo-nee." Kata Suzuna sambil meninggalkan Mamori di clubhouse. Suzuna menoleh sedikit ke arah Mamori. "Yang tegar ya, Mamo-nee," batinnya dalam hati sambil tersenyum.

_Kenapa sekarang aku berjalan seorang diri_

_Kenapa tidak ada yang menemaniku lagi_

_Kenapa aku merasa kesepian_

Mamori berjalan seorang diri untuk membeli barang-barang keperluan amefuto yang diinginkan Musashi. Setelah Hiruma meinggal Musashi-lah yang menggantikannya menjadi kapten Devil Bats. Tentu saja kepemimpinan Hiruma berbeda dengan Musashi. Musashi tidak terlalu keras pada anggotanya tetapi dia cukup tegas.

Setelah selesai membeli barang-barang yang diperlukan, Mamori berjalan pulang kembali ke SMU Deimon. Tiba-tiba ada yang menghadang jalan Mamori. Beberapa pria bertampang sangar mengelilinginya. Dengan senyum menyeringai mereka menatap Mamori. Mamori ketakutan tetapi ia berusaha untuk bersikap tegas.

"Mau apa kalian? Kenapa kalian menghalangi jalanku?" seru Mamori dengan galak.

"Hei, gadis manis. Jangan galak-galak seperti itu." Kata seorang pria bertubuh besar dan menyeramkan.

"Itu benar. Nanti wajahmu yang cantik itu menjadi jelek," ujar pria satunya lagi.

"Minggir! Aku mau lewat!" bentak Mamori kesal.

Para pria sangar ini hanya tersenyum mendengar amarah Mamori. Mereka tertawa mengejek. Wajah Mamori memerah. Ia sangat kesal. Rasanya lebih kesal daripada menghadapi Hiruma. Tiba-tiba salah seorang pria menyergap Mamori.

Mamori terkejut sampai barang belanjaannya terjatuh ke tanah. Para pria sangar itu menyandarkannya ke dinding. Mamori tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan para pria sangar itu padanya. Ia ingin lepas dari cengkeraman tangan pria itu tetapi sia-sia karena pria itu lebih kuat darinya.

Mamori tetap berusaha untuk melepaskan cengkeraman pria tersebut. Entah kenapa dalam kesulitan seperti ini Mamori teringat pada Hiruma. Sosok Hiruma yang muncul di kepalanya yang seakan mungkin akan menyelamatkannya dari kesulitan ini. Mamori meneriakkan nama Hiruma.

"Hi, Hiruma!" pekiknya.

Semua pria sangar di situ terkejut karena Mamori memanggil nama setan itu. Mereka mulai tersenyum menyeringai.

"Siapa Hiruma itu? Pacarmu, ya?" Tanya pria yang mencengkeram tangan Mamori.

"Hei gadis manis! Siapapun yang kau panggil sekarang tidak akan ada yang datang untuk menyelamatkanmu." Senyum seringainya pada Mamori.

Mamori menyadari ucapan pria tersebut. Pria itu benar. Tidak akan ada yang menyelamatkannya apalagi Hiruma. Setan yang terkenal dan ditakuti semua orang itu sudah tidak ada di dunia ini lagi. Betapa bodohnya dia berharap pertolongan dari orang yang sudah meninggal.

Betapa bodohnya. Tidak ada yang akan menyelamatkannya. Tidak ada Hiruma. Dia sendirian. Terperangkap oleh para pria jahat. Tidak akan selamat.

Tanpa sadar air mata Mamori mengalir di pipinya.

"Hei, dia menangis!" ujar seorang pria sangar tersebut.

"Kau terlalu membuatnya takut." Tambah pria yang lain.

"He he he… Jangan menangis gadis manis. Kau tidak akan aku apa-apakan. Ku hapus, ya, air matamu," katanya sambil menyeringai. Tangannya mendekati wajah Mamori.

Mamori hanya diam. Ia merasa seperti orang yang tidak berdaya.

Ketika tangan pria itu hampir mendekati wajah Mamori. Tiba-tiba terdengar suatu perkelahian di belakang. Pria itu mengurungkan niatnya dan segera menoleh ke belakang. Ia terkejut. Semua temannya jatuh ke tanah dengan wajah penuh luka. Pria itu juga melihat ada seseorang di sana yang membuat kekacauan itu. Mamori juga melihatnya meski tidak jelas. Tetapi jelas orang itu adalah seorang pemuda.

Pemuda misterius itu terus menghajar teman pria sangar tersebut. Pria yang mencengkeram Mamori menggeram melihat orang itu berdiri di hadapannya dengan segar bugar. Ia tidak menyangka pemuda itu akan menghajar semua temannya dengan mudah.

"Jangan bermain tangkap beramai-ramai," katanya tiba-tiba.

"Si, siapa? Siapa itu?" Tanya Mamori dalam hatinya. Ia tidak dapat melihat wajah pemuda itu dengan jelas.

"Siapa kau? Beraninya kau menghajar semua temanku! Cari mati, ya!" marah pria itu.

"Aku tidak mencari apapun. Aku hanya ingin gadis itu." Katanya tenang dan sedikit tersenyum.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa!" tantang pria itu. Ia langsung mendekati si pemuda, ia mulai melayangkan tinjunya.

Si pemuda langsung menghindar dengan cepat. Seketika itu si pemuda mendekati pria sangar dan dengan cepat langsung mendaratkan tinjunya di perut pria itu dengan keras. Pria sangar meringis dan jatuh ke tanah. Si pemuda dengan cepat meraih belanjaan Mamori yang terjatuh dan langsung menarik tangan Mamori. Dengan cepat mereka berlari meninggalkan semua pria sangar yang sedang meringis menahan sakit di perut mereka.

Si pemuda terus membawa Mamori berlari entah kemana. Setelah menemukan tempat aman mereka beristirahat sejenak. Mamori melirik pemuda yang menyelamatkannya. Pemuda itu sedang membungkuk sambil bertumpu pada lututnya, nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Pemuda itu terlihat tinggi, rambutnya spike berwarna hitam, tetapi wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas karena tertutup sedikit poninya serta kegelapan yang mengelilingi mereka.

Tanpa disadari oleh Mamori ternyata hari sudah mulai gelap.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya pemuda itu sambil mengangkat wajahnya.

"Aku ti…" Mamori terhenti mengucapkan kata-katanya. Ia terkejut melihat wajah pemuda itu.

Cahaya bulan membuatnya melihat jelas wajah si pemuda. Ia melihat sosok yang tinggi, berambut spike hitam, matanya hijau, wajahnya sedikit runcing, telinga runcing, giginya juga runcing meskipun hanya sedikit terlihat. Sosok itu seperti sosok setan di tengah kegelapan. Sosok yang pernah di kenal oleh Mamori hanya saja kali ini sosok ini sedikit berbeda. Pemuda itu berambut hitam.

Melihat wajah pemuda itu Mamori langsung shock, ia sangat kaget. Pemuda berambut spike hitam itu menatap heran wajah Mamori yang tampak shock ketika melihat wajahnya. Mamori masih diam terpaku menatap pemuda itu. Pemuda berambut hitam ini telah mengingatkannya dengan sosok yang sangat dirindukannya. Sosok yang telah meninggalkannya selamanya.

"Hi, Hiruma-kun…" ujarnya perlahan.

To be continued….


	2. New Student From The Past

Hai, Lan datang! *masa bodoh mau datang atau ga -dipukul-*

Lan senang sekali karena mendapat sambutan yang baik dari yang sudah membaca fic ini. Lan juga senang sekali membaca review-review dari kalian semua. Itu membuat Lan semakin termotivasi untuk melanjutkan fic ini.

Ini lanjutan dari fic sebelumnya.

Bagaimana ceritanya? Aneh, gaje, kurang menarik?

Tetapi Lan harap kalian suka dengan cerita ini -kelihatan kali maksanya-.

Maaf kalau kurang menarik, maklum masih pemula.

Dan maaf juga kalau updetnya lama.

Sebelumnya Lan ingin membalas review kalian yang sukses membuat Lan tersenyum dan sangat bersemangat!^^'

* * *

**-Rukawa-Alisa-Chan-**

Iya, salam kenal juga*sesama author baru, ya!*

Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Lan senang mendengarnya!^^'

Ok, ini sudah di updet dengan agak cepat*secepat kecepatan Eyeshield 21, tapi malah nabrak pohon*

**-Maharu P Natsuzawa-ugly doll-**

Terima kasih atas sambutannya…

Hie, ada typo ya? Kirain udah di cek dengan teliti tapi luput juga *jedukin kepala ke meja alhasil benjol*

Keren, ya? Thanks bgt! XD

Pemuda itu akan terjawab di chap ini!^^'

Udah di updet, selamat menikmati *mank makanan?*

**-RisaLoveHiru-**

Ng, maksudnya siapa?

Oh! *muncul bohlam lampu di kepala*

Hie, sukses bikin penasaran, ya? *senyum 7 hari 7 malam*

Baca saja chap yang kedua ini.

Gomen, kalau ada typonya dan ini udah di updet.

Makasih atas pujian dan dua jempolnya!^^'

**-RiikuAyaKaitani-**

Terima kasih atas pujiannya.

Ini udah di updet, selamat membaca!^^'

**-Chrystha McDohl Suikogirl-**

Yah, salam kenal juga Chris.

Batuk, ya? Atau keselek?

Hie, terima kasih atas pujiannya! Sarannya pun Lan terima.

Yang nyelamatin Mamo? Baca aja chap ini!

Udah di updet, selamat membaca!^^'

**-Yuri Manami-**

Hai juga!

Ya, kita akan sama-sama berjuang.

Hie, benarkah? Untung aja Yuri masih hidup kalau tidak Lan pasti bingung mau melakukan apa *ngomong apa nih*

Oh, Lan juga bingung kenapa bisa begitu. Apa kita punya pemikiran yang sama, ya?

Gomen, kalau ada typonya. Akan diusahakan tidak ada typo lagi.

Ini udah di updet, selamat membaca!^^'

**-Devil'.Yoh-**

Makasih.

Maaf kalau kecepatan dan atas kekurangan yang lainnya.

Sarannya diterima dan sangat membantu sekali, thanks!

Makasih, ini udah di updet dan silakan dibaca agar tidak penasaran lagi.

Sekali lagi makasih Yoh-chan!^^'

**-Ririn Cros-**

Ya, salam kenal juga Ririn.

Makasih atas pujiannya, senang mendengarnya.

Cow itu?

Hehehe… chap duanya udah di updet, silakan dibaca saja!^^'

Lan sebenarnya juga tidak tega Hiruma mati *katanya tak tega tapi malah dibuat mati*

**-Fitria -AlyssYouNightray- -**

Terima kasih, salam kenal juga.

Makasih atas pujiannya.

Waduh, penasaran ya?

Hehehe… kejam juga neraka tidak mau menerima Hiruma. Padahal dia 'kan iblis? *dibazooka Hiruma*

Waduh, kelalaian author. Diusahakan untuk tidak mengulanginya termasuk kata-kata aneh itu *Lan baru menyadarinya setelah membaca ulang*

Ini udah di updet dan selamat membaca!^^'

* * *

Sebelum membaca Lan ingin mengucapkan selamat membaca kepada para readers sekalian!

-Tak perlu di kasih tau lagi-

**Eyeshield 21 : Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata **

**(Bukan punya Lan)**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pairing: Y. H(?) & Mamori Anezaki**

**You Return?**

**Neary Lan**

**Chapter 2: New Student From The Past**

_Tuhan…_

_Apakah di dunia ini kita akan dapat terlahir kembali_

_Terlahir kembali demi seseorang yang ditinggalkan dengan kesedihan_

Mamori masih menatap pemuda berambut spike hitam yang berdiri di hadapannya. Pemuda itu pun juga menatap Mamori. Mereka saling menatap selama beberapa menit dibawah cahaya bulan yang setia menyinari mereka berdua. Pemuda spike ini merasa bingung dan risih karena Mamori menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak biasa. Namun, ia mencoba untuk bersikap biasa. Ia mencoba untuk bicara sekedar mencairkan suasana.

"Ng, kenapa kamu memandangku seperti itu? Apa aku terlihat aneh? Atau jangan-jangan kamu terluka?" Tanya pemuda itu lembut.

Mamori tersentak mendengar suara pemuda itu. Memang tadi dia sudah mendengar suara pemuda itu tetapi ia tidak menyangka suara dan wajah pemuda itu mirip dengan suara dan wajah seseorang yang dikenal sekaligus dicintainya. Sedetik kemudian perlahan-lahan air mata Mamori mengalir dipipinya. Pemuda tadi terkejut melihat Mamori yang tiba-tiba menangis.

"A, ada apa? Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba menangis?" Pemuda itu bertanya lagi. Mamori tidak menjawabnya.

"Hi, Hiruma…" ucapnya perlahan. Mamori berjalan mendekat ke pemuda itu.

"Hi, Hiruma? Siapa itu Hiruma?"

"Kamu… Hiruma…. Hiruma, kamu kembali…" makin mendekat.

"Hei, aku bukan Hiruma. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Mamori terkejut mendengar ucapan pemuda berambut spike hitam itu. Ia menghentikan niatnya yang mencoba untuk mendekati pemuda itu. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Menenggelamkan wajah yang penuh air mata itu. Pemuda itu menjadi bingung, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Ng, ada apa denganmu? Apa kamu masih takut dengan kejadian tadi atau…" ucapan pemuda itu tergantung karena tiba-tiba Mamori berlari meninggalkannya. "Hei, tunggu dulu! Kau mau kemana? Hei!"

Pemuda itu terlambat mengejar Mamori karena Mamori sudah berlari menjauh. Pemuda itu hanya menatap kepergian Mamori dengan bingung. Benar-benar gadis yang aneh batinnya. Ketika berbalik tak sengaja kakinya menyenggol sebuah bungkusan. Pemuda itu memungutnya dan melihat isi bungkusan itu.

"Perlengkapan amefuto? Pasti punya gadis tadi," ujarnya.

**-YH=MA-**

Mamori yang entah kapan sudah berada di clubhouse sedang menangis dipojokan. Air mata terus mengalir dipipinya. Wajah pemuda tadi masih terbayang-bayang di benaknya.

"Hiks, hiks Hiruma… Hiruma…" isak Mamori di ruang klub yang telah sepi itu.

_Kenapa perasaan ditinggalkan itu terasa sangat menyakitkan_

_Sakitnya seolah dapat merusak setiap anggota tubuh_

_Menyiksa jiwa dan batin yang lemah ini_

**-YH=MA-**

Pagi hari di SMU Deimon.

Mamori berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan langkah yang sengaja dilambatkannya. Rasanya hari ini ia malas sekali untuk ke sekolah apalagi belajar. Ia sangat lelah. Kenapa tidak? Semalaman ia menangis sambil menyebut nama Hiruma. Itu gara-gara pertemuannya dengan pemuda spike berambut hitam kemarin yang membuatnya kembali teringat dengan Hiruma.

Mamori masuk ke kelasnya. Di dalam kelasnya sangat ribut. Semua murid meributkan tentang seorang anak baru yang akan memasuki kelas mereka. Kelihatannya mereka sangat penasaran dengan anak baru tersebut kecuali Mamori yang memang tidak mau tahu. Yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah sosok pemuda spike berambut hitam mirip Hiruma yang ditemuinya kemarin.

"Hei, seperti apa, ya, anak baru yang akan masuk ke kelas nanti?" Tanya seorang pemuda pada teman sebangkunya.

"Entahlah… Tetapi semoga saja dia seorang gadis yang cantik," tersenyum sambil membayangkan seorang gadis cantik.

"Huh, tidak mungkin. Pasti dia cowok yang keren!" Seorang gadis menyahut obrolan kedua pemuda tersebut. Teman disebelahnya mengangguk setuju.

"Hah? Yang benar saja? Itu tidak akan terjadi," ujar pemuda itu sambil mengejek sang gadis. Si gadis tidak menerimanya. Mereka pun akhirnya saling ribut tentang anak baru tersebut.

Guru yang akan mengajar mereka pada jam pertama belum memasuki kelas. Murid yang lain masih meributkan tentang anak baru tersebut. Mamori hanya melamun sambil sesekali memandang kursi kosong milik Hiruma. Biasanya Hiruma akan meletakkan kedua kakinya di atas meja atau memainkan laptopnya dan tidak lupa sambil ditemani senjata kesayangannya dan menguyah permen karet tanpa gula kesukaanya. Tetapi sekarang hal tersebut hanya menjadi kenangan semata bagi Mamori.

Tidak lama guru yang sebenarnya tidak begitu dinantikan para murid telah masuk ke kelas bersama seorang pemuda. Semua murid langsung diam dan kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Tetapi mereka semua langsung terkejut melihat pemuda yang berada dihadapan mereka. Pemuda yang mengingatkan mereka tentang sosok terkejam sepanjang sejarah SMU Deimon yang seharusnya tidak mungkin berada lagi di dunia ini. Setan Deimon, Yoichi Hiruma.

"Eh, itu bukannya Hiruma?" bisik salah satu murid.

"Tidak mungkin. Hiruma 'kan sudah meninggal tiga minggu yang lalu," ujar seorang murid.

"Tetapi dia mirip sekali dengan Hiruma. Jangan-jangan itu setan lagi."

"Jangan menakut-nakuti seperti itu! Seram tahu."

Mamori juga terkejut melihat pemuda yang berdiri di depan tersebut. Wajah yang sudah dilihatnya kemarin. Wajah yang mirip dengan Hiruma. Dia benar-benar kaget hingga dirasanya tubuhnya tak mau bergerak mengikuti keinginannya.

"Hi, Hiruma…" ujarnya dalam hati.

Pemuda yang mendengar bisik-bisik semua murid hanya bingung. Apakah tampangku terlalu menyeramkan batinnya. Wajar jika ia berpikir begitu karena ia memiliki wajah yang runcing, telinga elf yang tidak seperti telinga manusia pada umumnya, deretan gigi runcing seperti hiu yang siap menelan mangsanya bulat-bulat, mata hijau tosca dan rambut spike hitam yang menurutnya cukup keren. Meskipun begitu ia mencoba untuk tersenyum ramah. Ia tidak menyadari Mamori yang terus saja memandangnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Baiklah anak-anak, kita kedatangan murid baru. Silakan perkenalkan dirimu," kata Pak guru dengan tampang sedikit ragu-ragu terhadap pemuda disebelahnya.

"Terima kasih, Pak. Perkenalkan nama saya Yuuma Hizami, mohon bantuannya." Pemuda bernama Yuuma Hizami itu memperkenalkan diri. Ia tersenyum. Semua murid yang melihat senyum di wajahnya merasa diri mereka seketika membatu. Bagaimana tidak, pemuda yang mirip dengan Hiruma tersebut tersenyum manis dan juga sopan. Suatu hal yang mustahil bagi Hiruma bisa bersikap seperti itu.

"Baiklah Hizami, tempat dudukmu adalah bangku kosong dibelakang itu." Tunjuk Pak guru pada bangku kosong milik Hiruma.

"Baiklah, Pak." Yuuma segera menuju tempat duduk Hiruma yang mulai sekarang menjadi tempat duduknya.

Semua mata melihatnya termasuk Mamori. Ketika Yuuma berjalan tak sengaja matanya bertemu dengan mata Mamori. Yuuma berhenti sejenak menatap Mamori. Tatapan Mamori tersebut sama dengan tatapannya kemarin. Yuuma tersenyum dan berlalu menuju tempat duduknya.

"Ternyata kamu ada di sini, ya…" batin Yuuma.

"Baiklah anak-anak, kita mulai pelajarannya. Buka buku kalian halaman 73," perintah Pak guru yang akan memulai pelajarannya.

Yuuma membuka bukunya dengan tenang. Semua murid termasuk Mamori masih melirik-lirik pemuda yang mirip dengan setan Deimon tersebut. Yuuma hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

"Siapakah kamu sebenarnya Yuuma Hizami?" Tanya Mamori dalam hatinya.

**-YH=MA-**

_Aku memang lemah dengan kenyataan yang pahit ini_

_Ini hal tersulit yang pernah ku alami dalam sejarah hidupku_

_Apakah aku mampu keluar dari lubang hitam menyakitkan ini_

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Semua murid langsung berhamburan keluar kelas untuk menikmati waktu istirahat mereka. Mamori hanya diam di kelas. Kehadiran anak baru di kelasnya ini yang menahannya untuk tidak beranjak keluar dari kelasnya. Hal penasaran dan berjuta tanda tanya tentang pemuda tersebut telah dikumpulkannya sejak tadi dan tak mampu menahannya lebih lama lagi. Meskipun begitu ia merasa sulit untuk menghampiri Yuuma apalagi menghujam pemuda itu dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah memandang pemuda itu.

Yuuma juga tidak beranjak keluar dan memilih untuk tetap di kelas sambil membaca buku. Ia merasa percuma menjelajahi sekolah ini karena semua teman-teman sekelasnya menatapnya dengan tatapan takut sekaligus bingung. Bagaimana kalau ia menjelajahi sekolah ini sendirian, mungkin semua orang akan menyingkir karena kehadirannya. Hal itu memang sudah disadarinya sejak awal tiba di sekolah ini, kepala sekolah dan para guru juga menatapnya dengan pandangan takut dan bingung. Yuuma tidak mempermasalahkannya dan hanya dapat tersenyum kecil.

Itu bukanlah alasannya semata. Hal yang paling membuatnya bertahan di kelas ini adalah karena sosok gadis barambut pendek berwarna cokelat kemerahan dan bermata biru langit yang disadarinya sejak tadi tak pernah sedikitpun melepaskan pandangannya pada dirinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Mamori Anezaki.

"Sampai kapan kau akan memandangku seperti itu?" Yuuma memergoki Mamori yang kembali diam-diam memandangnya. Ia menyingkirkan buku dari hadapannya itu untuk melihat wajah Mamori. Sesuai dugaannya Mamori terkejut dan langsung pura-pura tidak melihat Yuuma.

Yuuma menutup buku bacannya. Ia berjalan ke arah Mamori yang sekarang diam sambil menahan malu. Yuuma membungkuk sedikit untuk melihat wajah Mamori yang sudah mulai memerah. Mamori menyadarinya dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Jangan memalingkan wajah cantikmu seperti itu. Aku jadi tidak bisa melihatnya," ujar Yuuma sambil tersenyum. Tentu saja kata-kata Yuuma tersebut sukses membuat wajah Mamori bertambah merah. "Aku tahu sejak tadi diam-diam kamu memandangku, tetapi sekarang aku sudah berada dihadapanmu dan kamu malah tidak menghiraukan kehadiranku. Apakah kamu takut melihat wajahku?"

Mamori hanya diam. Ia benar-benar ingin malihat wajah pemuda yang mirip dengan Hiruma itu, tetapi ia tidak sanggup untuk menolehkan wajahnya pada pemuda tersebut.

"Baiklah, jika kamu tidak mau melihatku. Yang jelas sekarang aku lega karena keadaanmu baik-baik saja. Aku khawatir karena kemarin malam kamu tiba-tiba lari begitu saja sampai melupakan ini." Yuuma meletakkan sebuah bungkusan dihadapan Mamori. Mau tidak mau Mamori pun melihat bungkusan itu dan tidak sengaja menatap wajah Yuuma.

"Itu milikmu, 'kan? Kemarin ketinggalan dan aku memungutnya. Aku sempat bingung karena tidak tahu harus mencarimu dimana untuk mengembalikan bungkusan itu. Tidak kusangka aku akan bertemu lagi denganmu di sekolah ini," gumamnya.

"Te, terima kasih…" ujar Mamori perlahan sambil menunduk.

"Tidak masalah. Kalaupun kamu tidak mengingatku pun juga tidak masalah. Ng, mungkin kamu sudah tahu namaku tetapi tidak ada salahnya jika aku mengenalkan diriku lagi padamu. Namaku Yuuma Hizami, kau boleh memanggilku Yuuma. Kalau aku boleh tahu siapa namamu?"

"Ma, Mamori Anezaki," jawab Mamori perlahan.

"Mamori, ya? Nama yang bagus, bolehkah aku memanggilmu Mamori?" Yuuma bertanya dan Mamori hanya mengangguk sedikit tanda diperbolehkan.

"Baiklah Mamori, boleh aku tanya satu hal padamu?"

"Apa itu?" Mamori mencoba menatap wajah Yuuma meskipun sebenarnya ia masih ragu.

"Kemarin ketika kau melihatku kau langsung menangis sambil menyebut nama Hiruma, sebenarnya kenapa kau menangis dan siapa itu Hiruma? Sejak tadi aku juga mendengar semua orang menyebut-nyebut Hiruma ketika aku berjalan melewati mereka. Bisakah kau memberitahuku?" Tanya Yuuma yang sangat penasaran.

Mendengar pertanyaan Yuuma, Mamori tersentak. Dalam hitungan detik air mata tiba-tiba mengalir di kedua pipinya. Yuuma panik dan melihat Mamori yang tiba-tiba menangis, menangis seperti kemarin.

"Eh, kenapa kau menangis? Apa ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanku?" Yuuma panik. Mamori terus menangis. Yuuma hanya menatapnya bingung. Buru-buru ia mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya.

"Hapuslah air matamu dengan ini." Yuuma memberikan saputangannya pada Mamori. Mamori mengambilnya dan mulai menyeka air matanya. "Maafkan aku jika pertanyaanku salah. Kalau kau tidak mau menjawabnya juga tidak apa-apa," hibur Yuuma.

"Maaf…" isak Mamori.

"Ah, kau tidak perlu minta maaf Mamori. Aku yang salah. Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu karena aku tidak mau kehadiranku akan membuatmu tidak bisa menghentikan air mata itu," gumam Yuuma sambil berlalu meninggalkan Mamori.

Mamori hanya diam manatap kepergian Yuuma. Melihat punggung Yuuma itu mengingatkannya dengan punggung milik Hiruma. Ingatan terakhirnya yang mampu membuat dadanya sesak seketika. Pandangan terakhir Mamori yang ternyata mengisyaratkan kepergian Hiruma untuk selamanya.

Sebenarnya ia tidak bermaksud untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yuuma. Tetapi pertanyaan dari Yuuma tersebut membuatnya kembali teringat pada Hiruma terlebih lagi sambil menatap sosok Yuuma yang mirip dengan Hiruma kecuali rambut hitamnya dan sikapnya.

"Maaf, Yuuma… Aku tidak bemaksud…" bisik Mamori dibalik saputangan milik Yuuma.

_Apakah manusia lemah sepertiku bisa kuat dan tegar_

_Lubang hitam kesedihanku terlalu lebar_

_Hingga rasanya aku bisa selamanya tenggelam di sana_

**-YH=MA-**

Bel pulang telah berbunyi. Mamori merapikan buku-bukunya dan bergegas untuk ke clubhouse Deimon. Dia tahu sebenarnya ia tak sanggup apabila menghabiskan waktunya di tempat itu, tetapi itulah satu-satunya tempat yang dapat membuatnya teringat pada Hiruma.

Yuuma juga bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Diliriknya Mamori yang tampaknya bergegas untuk keluar. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya, ia mencoba untuk mengikuti Mamori secara diam-diam. Mamori tidak menyadari dirinya diikuti oleh Yuuma. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju clubhouse Deimon.

Tidak lama Mamori pun sampai di tempat yang ditujunya. Ia membuka pintu ruang klub tersebut. Yuuma memperhatikanya secara sembunyi-sembunyi agar tidak ketahuan Mamori.

"Ruang klub amefuto? Ada urusan apa Mamori di tempat seperti ini?" batin Yuuma sambil tetap bersembunyi.

"Selamat siang semuanya!" sapanya dengan seceria mungkin.

"Selamat siang," balas semua anggota klub yang sudah sejak tadi berkumpul di sana.

"Ah, Mamo-neesan tetap cantik seperti biasanya MAX!" puji Monta.

"Terima kasih Monta," jawab Mamori dengan sedikit tersenyum. Monta yang disenyumi seperti itu langsung merasa terbang melayang.

"Hie, nanti kau jatuh Monta!" Sena terkejut melihat Monta yang terbang tidak jelas (?).

"Mamori, kemarin aku menyuruhmu untuk membeli peralatan amefuto, 'kan?" Tanya Musashi kepada Mamori.

"Ah, maaf Musashi-kun… Kemarin aku langsung pulang ke rumah karena capek. Sekarang aku sudah membawanya. Maaf, ya," ujar Mamori dengan wajah polos dan menyodorkan bungkusan ditangannya pada Musashi.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa," kata Musashi sambil mengambil bungkusan tersebut dari tangan Mamori.

"Oh, iya. Mamori, kudengar ada anak baru di kelasmu…" Tanya Kurita penasaran.

"Benar juga. Aku juga mendengarnya. Katanya anak baru tersebut mirip dengan Hiruma-san. Iya, 'kan Sena?" Monta menoleh ke Sena.

"I,iya. Yang kudengar seperti itu," jawab Sena.

"Hah!"

"Haah!"

"Haaah!"

"Bukannya Hiruma sudah meninggal? Jangan-jangan hanya orang yang mirip dengan Hiruma," sambung Yukimitsu dan disetujui dengan anggukan anggota yang lainnya. Mamori hanya terdiam mendengar komentar teman-temannya.

"Ahaha… Mana mungkin orang meninggal bisa hidup kembali…" Taki berputar-putar tidak jelas.

"Tetapi banyak yang bilang anak baru itu mirip dengan Hiruma-san, yang beda hanya warna rambutnya saja. Warna rambut anak itu hitam," tukas Monta dengan semangat berapi-api.

"Aku juga mendengar kabar itu dan ada yang bilang sudah melihatnya. Seperti kata Monta mereka mengira itu Hiruma, tetapi aku tidak percaya karena belum melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Mungkin kita bisa tahu yang sebenarnya dari Mamori karena anak itu sekelas dengan Mamori." Musashi mencoba meluruskan obrolan para anggota yang tampak sedang sibuk bergosip tentang Yuuma.

"Benarkah itu Mamori? Apakah anak baru itu mirip dengan Hiruma?" Kurita bertanya dengan rasa penasaran yang kuat.

"FUGO!" Daikichi menyahuti pertanyaan Kurita.

Mamori tidak tahu harus berkata apa atau mulai bicara darimana. Memang benar Yuuma mirip dengan Hiruma, tetapi bukan berarti itu adalah Hiruma karena setahunya dan seluruh temannya Hiruma sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan tiga minggu yang lalu. Kehadiran Yuuma hanyalah orang lain yang mirip dengan seseorang dari masa lalu.

"Ng, dia…" Mamori menggantung ucapannya.

**-YH=MA-**

Suzuna tiba di SMU Deimon. Seperti biasa dia datang ke sekolah itu untuk ikut menyemangati para anggota amefuto DDB, apalagi dia sudah termasuk dalam anggota klub tersebut dan berprofesi sebagai Kapten Cherrleader DDB. Dengan in-line skatenya ia segera menuju ruang klub amefuto DDB tersebut.

Ketika sampai di clubhouse tersebut Suzuna melihat sesosok pemuda yang sedang diam-diam mengamati clubhouse itu. Suzuna merasa tidak mengenal pemuda itu tetapi ia juga merasa sedikit mengenalinya. Itu mungkin karena tinggi dan rambut orang tersebut mengingatkannya dengan seseorang yang dikenalnya.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Suzuna dalam hati sambil menghampiri pemuda tersebut.

"Hei! Siapa kau?" Suzuna menepuk punggung pemuda tersebut dan membuat pemuda berambut hitam itu sukses terkejut. Ia membalikkan badannya untuk melihat orang yang telah menepuk punggungnya dan membuatnya kaget.

"Aduh, apa yang kau lakukan?" seru pemuda itu kepada Suzuna.

Suzuna langsung terkejut melihat pemuda yang ada dihadapannya. Dia terdiam dan matanya membelalak tidak percaya atas apa yang terlihat dihadapannya barusan. Sosok pemuda yang benar-benar dikenalnya meski sedikit tampil berbeda.

"You, You-nii…?" seru Suzuna tidak percaya. "Apakah kau You-nii?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil You-nii itu hanya kembali terdiam menatap gadis berambut biru yang ada dihadapannya. Ia merasa seperti mendapat tatapan yang sama seperti seseorang yang juga kaget ketika melihatnya.

"You-nii? Siapa lagi itu?" Tanyanya dalam hati dengan bingung.

_Apakah aku boleh berpikir untuk menyusulnya ke alam sana_

_Berharap akan dapat bertemu dengannya_

_Itupun andaikan Tuhan membenarkan langkah bodoh yang kupilih ini_

**To be continued….

* * *

**

Akhirnya selesai juga chap 2-nya. Capek juga ngetiknya tetapi tidak apa-apa. Semoga kalian menyukainya dan Lan tunggu review dari kalian semua!^^'


	3. Yuuma's Questions

**Selamat pagi, siang, malam, dan tengah malam semuanya!^^'**

Lan : Lan kembali lagi dengan chapter 3!^^'

Hiruma : Senang amat nih bocah… What's up?

Lan : Ah, tidak ada apa-apa. BTW, ada apa Hiruma-san mampir kemari? Tumben.

Hiruma : Apa salahnya? Numpang eksis 'kan ga apa-apa… Mau melarang? *nodongin bazooka*

Lan : Enggak juga. Biar ajalah kalau Hiruma-san mau eksis soalnya di fic ku ini Hiruma-san tidak kebagian peran… *santai makan cokelat*

Hiruma : Dasar bocah sialan! Kenapa cuma aku yang tidak ada peran?

Lan : 'Kan di cerita ini Hiruma-san meninggal dan ada orang lain yang menggantikan posisi Hiruma-san!

Hiruma : Siapa?

Lan : Tuh! *tunjuk Yuuma dengan bangga*

Hiruma : Tch! Cowok rambut spike hitam sialan yang katanya mirip aku itu, ya? Tak ada mirip-miripnya tuh… Masih cakepan aku lagi! *narsis*

Lan : Ini setan- eh, orang- narsis banget…! Padahal dia dan Yuuma-kun 'kan tidak beda jauh, Cuma beda warna rambut dan sifatnya saja. Yuuma-kun! *lambai-lambai tangan ke Yuuma*

Yuuma : Ada apa Lan?

Lan : Tidak ada apa-apa? Cuma mau ajak kamu gabung saja. Kebetulan di sini ada Hiruma-san.

Hiruma : Kenapa spike sialan ini kemari? Bocah sialan, kamu yang ajak dia, ya? *tunjuk Yuuma*

Lan : Apa salahnya? Dia 'kan tamuku.

Yuuma : Ah, Lan. Sepertinya aku pulang saja. Rasanya di sini tidak nyaman. *lirik Hiruma dengan takut-takut*

Hiruma : Apa lihat-lihat? *Yuuma sembunyi di balik punggung Lan*

Yuuma : Lan, aku pulang saja, ya!

Lan : He, cepat sekali Yuuma-kun! *lirik Hiruma* Oh, pasti karena setan itu, ya? Jangan hiraukan dia Yuuma-kun. Dia Cuma kesal karena perannya di ambil sama Yuuma-kun. *tampang tak berdosa*

Yuuma : Eh, jadi dia setan Deimon yang sudah meninggal itu? *Lan mengangguk senang*

Hiruma : Apa kau bilang, bocah sialan? *bersiap-siap nembak Lan dengan semangat berapi-api*

Yuuma : Hei, jangan main-main dengan senjata. Itu berbahaya tahu!

Hiruma : Apa kau bilang, spike sialan? *ga nyadar sendirinya juga berambut spike pirang karena di cat, nodongin bazooka ke Yuuma*

Lan : Ah, Yuuma-kun… *terharu* Meskipun Yuuma-kun dan Hiruma-san itu mirip tetapi Yuuma-kun yang paling baik. Wajar saja kalau Yuuma-kun banyak disukai. Mungkin saja Mamori-nee juga mulai suka sama Yuuma-kun.

Yuuma : Ah, tidak juga Lan… *malu*

Hiruma : Apa? Manager sialan itu menyukai spike sialan ini? Dasar bocah sialan! Ini tidak akan kubiarkan! *kesal tiba-tiba, bersiap-siap pergi*

Lan : Mau kemana Hiruma-san?

Hiruma : Bukan urusanmu bocah sialan? Aku akan mengancam manager sialan itu agar tidak dekat-dekat dengan spike sialan itu! *dikasih tau juga urusannya*

Lan : Oh, begitu. Gimana cara ngasih tahunya? Kamu 'kan sudah mati?

Hiruma : Kekekekeke… Kau lupa, bocah sialan? Aku 'kan setan! Kekekekeke… *tiba-tiba pergi*

Yuuma : Orang itu aneh, Lan.

Lan : Biarkan saja dia Yuuma-kun. Paling dia sedang ada gangguan kejiwaan. Jauh-jauh dari neraka kemari cuma mau numpang eksis saja. *Yuuma terdiam* Lebih baik Yuuma-kun bantu aku untuk membalas review, mau 'kan?

Yuuma : Baiklah, aku mau. Ini balasan review kalian!

* * *

Balasan Review!

**-Devil'.Yoh-**

Eh? Gitu ya, Yoh-chan.

Iya, tidak terlalu Lan pikirkan. Lan anggap saja itu saran yang membangun.

Ini udah di updet chap 3-nya dan selamat membaca!^^"

**-Yuri Manami-**

Makasih lagi Yuri *senang*

Ho, bukan Yuri. Ini udah di updet chap 3-nya, selamat membaca!^^'

**-Ririn Cros-**

Makasih Ririn. Aduh, sampai deg-degan, ya? *ga nyangka*

Ng, tentang Yuuma, ya? *ngelirik Yuuma*

Yuuma : Ada apa Lan?

Lan : Ini, Ririn ingin tahu tentang kamu. Boleh tidak?

Yuuma : Boleh saja. 'Kan Lan authornya. *senyum*

Lan : Hehehe… Kamu memang baik Yuuma-kun. *usap-usap kepala Yuuma, eh, Yuuma bukan kucingku*

Baiklah, tentang Yuuma akan dijelaskan. Udah di updet chap 3-nya dan selamat membaca!^^'

**-Queliet Kuro Shiroyama-**

Moshi-moshi juga Queliet Kuro!

Ya, Lan juga author baru. He, suka berpetualangan, ya?

Makasih dan maaf atas kelalaian Lan. Lan juga penggemar Hiruma. Ini updet chap 3-nya dan selamat membaca!^^'

**-Asako Karasuma-**

Salam kenal juga Asako! *sesama author baru*

Di panggil kakak? Ya, umur Lan memang di atas Asako. Ok, chap 3-nya udah di updet dan makasih atas pujiannya. Waduh, tidak akan selama itu Asa-chan *boleh 'kan dipanggil gitu*

Oh, begitu. Baiklah selamat membaca!^^'

**-RiikuAyaKaitani-**

Ya, begitulah.

Ini udah di updet chap 3-nya dan selamat membaca!^^'

**-Kinichairuudou Akari-chan-**

He, benar juga. *lirik Yuuma*

Lan : Yuuma-kun, coba senyum semanis mungkin.

Yuuma : Senyum? Baiklah. *senyum manis*

Lan : Cukup. *benar-benar gaje, Lan tak menyangka*

Tak apa-apa, ini udah di updet chap 3-nya. Selamat membaca!^^'

**-Fitria -AlyssYouNightray- -**

Selamat datang! *disambut bareng Yuuma*

Yupz, itu namanya. Memang mirip tetapi tidak bawa-bawa senjata seperti Hiruma. He, mungkin saja begitu. Gomen, kalau masih ada lagi typonya!

Makasih dan sarannya Lan terima. Ini updet chap 3-nya dan selamat membaca!^^'

**-Maharu P Natsuzawa-ugly doll-**

Iya, di updet kilat pakai titipan kilat *Lho?*

Kelihatannya senang sekali dan makasih atas pujiannya. Yuuma memang baik, baik banget!

Yupz, ini updet chap 3-nya secepat kilat dan selamat membaca dengan kecepaatan kilat, ya!^^'

**-Chrystha McDohl Suikogirl-**

Hehehe, selamat datang! *tabur bunga*

Yupz, bukan Hiruma! Sepertinya histeris sekali, ya? *cemas* Ini updet chap 3-nya dan selamat membaca!^^'

**-RisaLoveHiru-**

Tenang Risa! *Yuuma ikut menenangi Risa*

Histeris juga, ya? Makasih dan makasih sudah di fav. *terharu*

Yupz, ini updet chap 3-nya. Gomen, kalau masih ada typo. Akan diusahakan tidak ada lagi dan selamat membaca!^^'

* * *

Lan : Baiklah review kalian semua sudah Lan balas.

Yuuma : Kalau begitu selamat membaca!^^'

Hiruma : YA-HAAAA! *muncul tiba-tiba entah darimana*

**Eyeshield 21 : Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**

**(Bukan punya Lan)**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pairing: Y. H(?) & Mamori Anezaki**

**You Return?**

**Neary Lan**

**Chapter 3: ****Yuuma's Questions**

"Kamu You-nii, 'kan? Iya, 'kan?" seru Suzuna kepada pemuda dihadapannya yang terlihat panik.

"Kamu ini bicara apa? Aku bukan You-nii! Lagipula siapa dia? Aku tidak mengenalinya," jawab pemuda itu dengan perlahan agar suara dan kehadirannya tidak disadari oleh para anggota amefuto dan Mamori yang berada di dalam clubhouse.

"Tidak! Kamu pasti You-nii! Aku tahu itu meskipun warna rambutmu sedikit berbeda." Suzuna tetap ngotot dengan dugaannya semula.

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan You-nii atau siapapun itu! Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya, mungkin saja aku hanya mirip dengannya." Mencoba meyakini Suzuna.

Suzuna tetap tidak peduli. Ia yakin sekali pemuda yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah Hiruma bukan orang lain yang mirip dengan Hiruma. Padahal dia tahu kalau Hiruma sudah tiga minggu yang lalu meninggal.

Suara Suzuna dan pemuda itu terdengar dari dalam ruang klub. Mereka penasaran dengan siapa Suzuna beradu mulut. Kedengarannya serius sekali dan samar-samar terdengar suara Suzuna menyebut-nyebut nama Hiruma.

"Eh, bukankah itu suara Suzuna-chan?" Sena menyadarinya lebih dulu.

"Oh, benar juga MAX! Sepertinya ia sedang bertengkar dengan seseorang." Timpal Monta.

"Lebih baik kita melihatnya," usul Kurita. Yang lain mengangguk setuju.

"Ahaha… Dengan siapakah my sister bertengkar? Tunggu saja my sister, kakakmu yang jenius ini akan menyelamatkanmu! Ahaha…" Taki berputar-putar tidak jelas lagi.

"Ayo kita lihat Suzuna!" Monta berseru layaknya seorang komandan (?) Yang lain mengikuti Monta dari belakang. Meninggalkan Taki yang masih berputar-putar tidak jelas.

"Ahaha… Hei, kenapa kalian meninggalkanku? Tunggu aku!" Menyusul yang lain.

Mereka membuka pintu klub dan mendapati Suzuna dengan seorang pemuda barambut spike hitam. Seketika saja mereka semua terkejut melihat sosok pemuda yang mirip setan itu. Mamori juga kaget.

Satu… dua… tiga…

"SETAAANNNNNNNNN!" teriak semuanya kecuali Musashi yang tetap stay cool dan Mamori yang hanya diam mematung.

Pemuda yang ternyata adalah Yuuma itu juga kaget terlebih lagi karena mereka menyebutnya setan. Apa aku memang mirip setan batin Yuuma. Merasa dipergoki Yuuma mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Menatap wajah masing-masing dari para anggota DDB. Tatapan mereka sama dengan Mamori dan gadis in-line skate itu. Tatapan yang seolah-olah telah melihat sesuatu hal yang mustahil.

"Aku bukan setan!" balas Yuuma panik karena ketahuan berada di situ.

"Eh, iya. Dia bukan setan, dia manusia. Dia…" Monta melihat wajah Yuuma baik-baik. "MUKYA! Ini Hiruma-san!" tiba-tiba teriak sambil meluk Sena.

"Hie, Hiruma-san? Setannya Hiruma-san, ya?" Makin mengeratkan pelukan Monta (?)

"Ha!"

"Haa!"

"Haaa!"

Ha-ha bersaudara juga kaget melihat Yuuma.

"Hiruma… Kau Hiruma,'kan?" Kurita menghampiri Yuuma dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Saking eratnya Yuuma merasa hampir kehabisan nafas. Yuuma mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kurita. Dengan usaha yang tidak sia-sia pelukan Kurita yang super erat itu akhirnya terlepas juga. Kurita sedikit kecewa dengan penolakan Yuuma.

"Maaf, aku bukan Hiruma…" elak Yuuma.

"Kamu Hiruma,'kan? Musashi, dia Hiruma,'kan?" Tanya Kurita lagi mendesak Yuuma sambil menoleh ke Musashi.

"Tenanglah Kurita. Belum tentu dia Hiruma." Musashi mencoba bersikap tenang meskipun dia juga cukup kaget melihat Yuuma yang sangat mirip dengan Hiruma.

"Mamo-nee!" Suzuna berlari menghampiri Mamori yang masih diam mematung. "Mamo-nee, dia You-nii,'kan? Iya,'kan?"

Mamori hanya diam. Ini benar-benar membuatnya bingung. Untuk apa Yuuma ada di sini batinnya. Kehadirannya telah membuat semua anggota DDB bingung. Suzuna terus mendesak Mamori sambil sesekali melirik Yuuma. Yuuma juga bingung dengan situasi ini. Dia panik.

"Bukan… Dia bukan Hiruma-kun…" ucap Mamori sambil menatap Yuuma. "Dia Yuuma, bukan Hiruma. Dia anak baru di kelasku itu, Yuuma Hizami."

"APAAA!" seru semua anggota kecuali Musashi, tentunya.

_Pikiran manusia terkadang mudah terhambat karena emosi_

_Kestabilan diri yang tidak sanggup dikendalikan_

_Jiwa dan raga terasa memisah dan terombang-ambing dalam kebingungan_

**-YH=MA-**

"Ya. Dia bukan Hiruma, tetapi Yuuma. Dia anak baru itu." Mamori mengulang perkataannya lagi.

"Benarkah itu, Mamo-nee?" Tanya Suzuna tidak percaya. Mamori hanya tersenyum tipis. Suzuna mengartikannya 'iya'.

"Kalian sudah dengar, 'kan? Aku bukan Hiruma, aku Yuuma," ujar Yuuma membenarkan ucapan Mamori.

"Maafkan mereka semua. Jujur saja mereka ini sangat terkejut melihat kehadiranmu. Kamu sangat mirip dengan teman kami, Hiruma," Musashi mencoba menjelaskannya pada Yuuma. Semuanya mengangguk setuju akan ucapan Musashi. Benar-benar mirip Hiruma batin mereka.

"MUKYA! Jadi kau anak baru yang mirip Hiruma-san itu, ya MAX?" Monta menujuk Yuuma. Yuuma hanya mengangkat alis melihat anak dihadapannya yang mirip monyet itu.

"Itu manusia, ya?" Tanya Yuuma dalam hatinya. "Ah, iya. Aku anak baru itu. Namaku Yuuma Hizami, aku sekelas dengan Mamori." Yuuma mencoba tersenyum. Semua hanya diam membatu melihat senyuman Yuuma.

"Kenapa kamu kemari Yuuma?" Tanya Mamori sedikit dingin.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud. Jika kamu tidak ingin aku ada di sini, maka aku akan segera pergi." Yuuma berkata seolah-seolah merasa bersalah.

"Ya. Lebih baik kamu pulang saja. Kamu tidak seharusnya berada di sini," gumam Mamori sambil memegang ujung roknya. Ia tak menyadari kata-kata seperti itu akan keluar dari bibirnya. Yuuma hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf pada kalian semua. Permisi." Yuuma meninggalkan tempat itu dan berlalu menjauh dari mereka semua. Mamori hanya menatap punggung pemuda itu untuk kedua kalinya. Punggung yang selalu mengingatkannya pada punggung Hiruma yang terakhir kali dilihatnya.

"Mamo-nee… Kenapa Mamo-nee mengusirnya?" Suzuna menatap Mamori dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Mamori. Mata Mamori hanya menerawang ke arah sosok Yuuma yang sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Yang lain hanya menatap bingung. Kehadiran Yuuma memang sangat mengejutkan semuanya.

"Aku mau ke dalam dulu." Mamori masuk ke dalam ruang klub. Suzuna hanya diam melihat Mamori yang terburu-buru masuk ke dalam ruang klub.

"Hie, anak tadi mirip sekali dengan Hiruma-san," Sena bergidik mengingat-ingat wajah Yuuma. Monta mengangguk setuju.

"Apalagi yang kalian tunggu? Ayo kita mulai latihan!" seru Musashi kepada semua anggota DDB. Semuanya mengangguk dan segera membubarkan diri serta bergegas menuju lapangan untuk latihan.

"Tak kusangka anak baru tadi mirip dengan Hiruma-san MAX!" ujar Monta ketika berjalan menuju lapangan.

"Iya, kau benar Monta. Aku saja sampai kaget," sahut Sena yang berjalan disamping Monta.

"Dia benar-benar mirip dengan Hiruma. Huaaa… Hiruma…!" Kurita tiba-tiba menangis, air matanya seperti air mancur (?).

"Eh, Kurita-san. Jangan menangis," hibur Sena. Monta juga membantu menghiburnya.

"Jangan menangis Kurita. Dia bukan Hiruma, dia hanya orang yang mirip dengan Hiruma," sambung Musashi yang berada dibelakang Kurita.

"Aku tahu, Musashi. Aku hanya kangen saja pada Hiruma. Anak itu mengingatkanku pada Hiruma." Kurita menyeka air matanya dengan saputangan sebesar taplak meja (?). Musashi menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah, Hiruma pasti tenang di sana. Jadi, jangan menangis seperti itu lagi. Kalau dari alam sana Hiruma melihatmu menangis seperti itu, dia pasti akan mentertawakanmu, Kurita," goda Musashi. Kurita terdiam dan beberapa saat seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya.

"Ya. Aku mengerti." Kurita berkata dengan mantap. Musashi, Sena, dan Monta hanya tersenyum. Mereka pun mulai latihan seperti biasanya.

**-YH=MA-**

"Mamo-nee tidak apa-apa?" Suzuna bertanya dengan cemas pada gadis bermata biru langit yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaanya.

"Kenapa kamu bertanya seperti itu, Suzuna-chan? Aku baik-baik saja," kata Mamori tersenyum.

"Mamo-nee bohong! Pasti Mamo-nee sedang memikirkan pemuda yang mirip dengan You-nii itu, 'kan?" tukas Suzuna yang tidak percaya dengan ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Mamori.

Mamori terdiam kemudian menghela nafas. Ia memandang gadis berambut biru dihadapannya yang tampak menuntut kejujuran keluar dari mulut Mamori. Tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu hal apapun darinya. Meskipun Suzuna menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya keluar dari mulut Mamori, tetapi Mamori tetap diam dan hanya menyunggingkan seulas senyuman dari bibirnya yang terkesan sedih dan dipaksa. Suzuna tahu itu.

"Aku tidak bohong, Suzuna-chan. Aku baik-baik saja dan aku tidak sedang memikirkan pemuda bernama Yuuma itu. Kamu tahu 'kan siapa satu-satunya orang yang hanya kupikirkan sejak dulu hingga sekarang?" Mamori bertanya lembut pada Suzuna.

"You-nii, 'kan?" Suzuna menjawab dengan tepat pertanyaan Mamori. Mamori hanya tersenyum mengangguk. "Tetapi Mamo-nee…" Mamori menyentuh lembut rambut Suzuna. Seolah meminta agar Suzuna tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi padanya.

Suzuna mengerti maksud Mamori dan ia memilih diam. Ia mencoba menahan dirinya meskipun ia tahu itu percuma. Banyak sekali rasa penasaran dan pertanyan-pertanyaan yang menumpuk dikepalanya. Tetapi demi Mamori yang selalu mencoba untuk bersikap tegar, ia pun akhirnya mengalah dan membalas senyuman Mamori. Mamori senang melihatnya.

**-YH=MA-**

Seorang pemuda berambut spike hitam tiba di sebuah rumah yang cukup besar dan megah. Ia masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut. Suasana di dalam rumah tersebut sangat sepi dan terasa tanpa berpenghuni. Di dalam rumah tersebut sangat indah, banyak perabotan-perabotan mahal dan juga berkualitas tinggi yang memenuhi isi dari rumah tersebut. Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai dua dan tak lama memasuki sebuah ruangan.

Ruangan itu tak lain adalah kamar dari pemuda spike hitam tersebut. Ia segera mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan kaos hitam dan celana panjang hitam. Setelah berganti pakaian ia bergegas keluar dari kamarnya dan turun dari lantai dua. Dengan langkah yang cukup santai ia menjelajahi isi rumah tersebut, seperti mencari sesuatu. Ia berjalan menuju taman yang terletak di luar. Kakinya menuntun ke tempat tersebut karena ia yakin sesuatu yang dicarinya itu berada di sana.

Tak lama langkah kakinya terhenti. Di hadapannya terhampar taman yang cukup luas. Banyak tumbuh pohon dan bunga yang bermekaran dengan indah. Ada beberapa kupu-kupu dan kumbang yang terlihat terbang kesana dan kemari. Burung-burung juga berkicauan merdu seumpama mengalunkan musik yang indah. Juga ada kolam ikan yang penuh dengan ikan koi dan ada seseorang yang berdiri di dekat kolam tersebut sambil memberi makan ikan koi. Mata hijau tosca itu menangkap sosok yang berada di dekat kolam ikan. Sesosok pria tua dengan senyum hangat yang sedang memandang ikan-ikan koi yang saling berebutan makanan.

"Ternyata kakek ada di sini, ya? Pantas saja rumah terasa sepi," kata pemuda itu yang berjalan menghampiri sosok tua yang dipanggilnya kakek itu. Pria tua itu pun menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya.

"Yuuma! Kau sudah pulang sekolah, ya?" Pria tua itu tersenyum lembut pada Yuuma yang tak lain adalah cucunya.

"Ya, baru saja. Sudah kuduga kakek pasti ada di sini sambil memberi makan ikan-ikan koi ini." Yuuma mengambil segenggam makanan ikan koi di kantung makanan ikan yang dipegang kakeknya dan melemparkannya ke kolam.

"Ah, kamu seperti tidak tahu saja. Rumah ini sepi karena yang tinggal di sini cuma kamu dan kakek serta beberapa pelayan saja. Tidak seperti sebelumnya ketika kedua orangtuamu masih hidup, Yuuma," ujar kakek dengan mata menerawang. Yuuma menyadarinya.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu lagi, kakek. Selama ada aku kakek tidak perlu bersedih lagi," hibur Yuuma. Kakeknya sangat senang mendengar ucapan cucunya itu dan tersenyum. Yuuma pun membalas senyuman kakeknya.

"Baiklah kalau kamu bilang begitu. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana hari pertamamu bersekolah tadi? Menyenangkan? Atau sudah dapat teman?" Mereka berdua duduk di kursi yang tersedia di taman tersebut.

"Yah, lumayan menyenangkan. Kalau teman sepertinya belum."

"Kenapa belum? Apa tidak ada yang mau berteman denganmu?" Kakek mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Bukan begitu, kek. Aku 'kan masih anak baru, masih harus menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan sekolah yang baru. Lambat laun pasti aku punya teman juga." Yuuma tersenyum.

"Kalau kamu bilang begitu kakek lega mendengarnya. Kakek khawatir sekali denganmu."

"Kakek terlalu berlebihan. Kakek tidak perlu khawatir atau mencemaskanku seperti itu, aku 'kan bukan anak kecil lagi, kek." Yuuma memandang sekeliling taman. Kakek mengusap lembut rambut cucunya yang spike itu.

"Iya, kakek tahu. Maaf, kalau kakek berlebihan. Kakek begitu karena kakek sangat menyayangimu, Yuuma. Hanya kamu satu-satunya yang kakek miliki saat ini setelah kepergian kedua orangtuamu."

Yuuma menatap wajah kakeknya. Wajah pria tua itu tampak sedih. Di balik kedua mata tuanya tampak menyimpan sebuah kenangan yang amat pahit terjadi dalam hidupnya. Kenangan tentang dua orang yang dicintai Yuuma dan dirinya yang telah lebih dulu meninggalkan mereka selamanya untuk berada di surga. Yuuma mengerti kesedihan kakeknya ini karena ia pun merasakan kesedihan itu. Ditinggal kedua orangtua yang sangat dicintainya.

"Yuuma mengerti, kakek. Kesedihan kita sama dan kita harus berusaha untuk menerima kenyataan itu bersama-sama. Aku senang kakek begitu peduli padaku, tentu saja karena aku adalah satu-satunya cucu kesayangan kakek, 'kan?" Kakeknya mengangguk.

"Ya, kamu satu-satunya cucu kesayangan kakek, Yuuma." Mereka saling tertawa. Mencoba melupakan kesedihan yang tiba-tiba menjalari diri mereka.

Memang hidup tanpa kesedihan tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja karena itu akan selalu melekat di diri kita. Tetapi, kesedihan bukanlah hal yang harus terus dipikirkan berlarut-larut dalam menjalani hidup ini, harus berjuang menerima kenyataan dan melanjutkan hidup untuk kedepannya. Itulah yang dilakukan Yuuma dan kakeknya.

Inilah kehidupan Yuuma. Yuuma Hizami adalah seorang anak yatim piatu yang sekarang hanya tinggal bersama kakeknya, Hiro Hizami. Keluarganya cukup kaya. Kedua orangtua Yuuma sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat lima tahun yang lalu. Dulu Yuuma bersekolah di luar negeri dan sekarang memilih untuk bersekolah di Jepang dan menemani kakeknya yang sekarang tinggal seorang diri. Yuuma dan kakeknya sangat dekat sekali. Kakeknya begitu menyayangi Yuuma begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Yuuma sebenarnya anak yang pendiam apalagi semenjak kedua orangtuanya meninggal. Tetapi, kakeknya selalu menghibur dan menyemangati cucunya yang hampir putus asa itu. Demi kakeknya Yuuma pun mau bangkit kembali dan menjalani hidup kedepannya. Yuuma hobi membaca, main kartu, dan mulai tertarik sedikit dengan olahraga amefuto karena menurutnya olahraga tersebut sangat menarik. Dia juga sangat cerdas dan murid teladan ketika ia masih sekolah di luar negeri, tepatnya Amerika.

_Ini bukan sekedar isi hati yang terkoyak saja_

_Mungkin ini jeritan bodoh yang membuat tenggorokan tercekat_

_Seolah tak ada yang dapat dilakukan lagi selain menjerit pilu_

**-YH=MA-**

Pagi di SMU Deimon.

Seperti biasa rutinitas semua murid tidak pernah lepas dari belajar jika mereka sudah berada di sekolah. Di kelas 2-1, kelas Mamori dan Yuuma, guru mereka sedang membahas tentang pelajaran sejarah. Dengan wajah terpaksa semua murid memperhatikan penjelasan guru tersebut. Ada yang mengantuk sambil menguap lebar, tidur, berbicara, mencoret-coret buku dan lain sebagainya. Yuuma memperhatikan dengan seksama penjelasan guru tersebut. Dia tidak sadar sejak tadi diam-diam Mamori memperhatikannya. Melihat Yuuma yang serius belajar seperti itu mirip dengan Hiruma yang selalu serius dengan laptop dan saat sedang menyusun taktik amefuto pikir Mamori. Wajahnya seketika memerah.

Siksaan neraka melalui pelajaran sejarah itu akhirnya berakhir dengan berbunyinya bel istirahat. Semua murid berteriak kegirangan dan langsung keluar dari kelas untuk mencari udara segar. Mamori menyimpan bukunya di tas dan mengeluarkan beberapa map dari dalam tasnya. Yuuma memperhatikan tingkah gadis itu. Tanpa ragu-ragu ia menghampiri Mamori yang tampak beranjak ingin pergi.

"Kau mau kemana?" tegurnya ramah. Mamori kaget dengan kehadiran mendadak Yuuma. Ia tidak menyadarinya.

"Ah, eh, itu…" jawab Mamori tergagap. Yuuma hanya menunggu. Mamori memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tidak apa jika kau tidak mau menjawabnya. Tetapi bisakah kau melihat wajahku meskipun hanya sedikit saja? Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau selalu memalingkan wajahmu jika berbicara denganku," kata Yuuma penasaran.

Mamori tidak mempedulikan perkataan Yuuma. Ia tetap memalingkan wajahnya, sekilas rona merah terpancar di kedua pipinya yang berkulit putih. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menatap wajah pemuda yang mirip dengan setan Deimon itu.

"Yuuma, aku…" Mamori menggantung ucapannya. Sepertinya ada hal lain yang disembunyikan Mamori. Mungkin ia merasa bersalah karena kemarin telah mengatakan hal yang mungkin membuat Yuuma tersinggung. Tetapi pemuda itu tidak menyadarinya.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Mamori?" Yuuma tetap menunggu. Ekspresi wajahnya mendadak datar. Mendengar namanya disebut Mamori pun menoleh. Rupa seseorang yang sama dengan pemuda dihadapannya itu tidak akan pernah menyebut namanya seperti itu. Manager sialan, itulah yang selalu diucapkannya jika memanggil Mamori.

Mamori menatap Yuuma sesaat, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya lagi ke arah lain. Mungkin Yuuma merasa kesal meskipun ia tahu seharusnya ia tidak boleh merasa seperti itu. Tangannya menyentuh dagu Mamori dan mengarahkan wajah gadis itu agar dapat bertatapan dengan wajahnya. Mata mereka saling menatap, biru langit dan hijau tosca. Mamori hanya bisa menahan nafas, ia tidak mengerti maksud Yuuma melakukan hal ini.

"Kau tahu, wajahmu itu sangat cantik. Tetapi, kenapa wajah cantikmu itu enggan untuk melihat wajahku? Apa wajahku tidak pantas untuk kau lihat? Beri tahu aku, Mamori." Yuuma berbisik pelan di telinga Mamori.

Mamori tetap menahan nafasnya. Ia merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Yuuma di telinganya. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tindakan Yuuma ini membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir. Mata mereka tetap saling menatap. Mamori dapat melihat ekspresi datar Yuuma yang baru kali ini dilihatnya. Ekspresi yang sama dengan Hiruma.

"Dia benar-benar mirip dengan Hiruma-kun…" bisik Mamori dalam hatinya. Tangannya menghalau tangan Yuuma yang memegang dagunya. "Maafkan aku, Yuuma. Aku harus pergi," ujar Mamori sambil meraih beberapa map yang ada dimejanya. Ia mencoba untuk pergi tetapi tangan kanannya ditahan Yuuma. Mamori menoleh pada Yuuma. "Lepaskan tanganku Yuuma!" serunya.

"Apakah alasanmu tidak mau melihatku adalah karena aku mirip dengan Hiruma, Mamori?" Yuuma bertanya dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang berubah lembut, namun terlihat seperti sedih.

Mamori terkejut mendengar perkataan Yuuma tadi. Ia memandang wajah pemuda spike hitam itu yang tetap menunggu Mamori menjawab semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya. Namun, beberapa menit ditunggu tidak ada sepatah katapun terucap dari bibir gadis blasteran itu. Ia hanya melihat wajah Yuuma sesaat dan menunduk. Ada ekspresi kesedihan yang terpancar dari wajah cantiknya. Tak lama ia kembali menatap Yuuma dengan enggan.

"Ya. Aku tidak bisa menatap wajahmu karena kamu mirip dengan Hiruma. Kau sudah tahu, 'kan? Jadi, lepaskan tanganku." Desak Mamori sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Yuuma.

Yuuma terkejut mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Mamori. Ia pun melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Mamori. Mamori pergi meninggalkannya yang sekarang sedang diam membisu. Ia sudah mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkannya. Sungguh jawaban yang tidak terkira dibenaknya.

"Jadi, karena aku mirip dengan Hiruma… Karena aku mirip Hiruma maka Mamori selalu tidak ingin melihat wajahku… Ternyata karena itu…" batin Yuuma sambil memegang wajahnya.

Sementara itu di ruang klub Deimon, Mamori sedang mengatur nafasnya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka dengan pertanyaan Yuuma tadi. Ia memang harus menjawab dengan jujur pertanyaan pemuda itu. Alasan ia tak sanggup memandang wajah pemuda itu meski hanya sedikit.

"Ya. Kau sangat mirip dengannya, Yuuma… Kau mirip dengannya… Dengan seseorang yang sangat kusayangi yang telah pergi selamanya dari dunia ini… Hiruma-kun…" Mamori berkata dalam hatinya.

_Tidak adakah yang bisa menghiburku_

_Mencoba membuatku melupakan kesedihan yang tak kunjung usai ini_

_Dan menuntunku untuk menyambut masa depan dengan suka cita_

_**To be continued…

* * *

**_

Lan : Yah! Chap 3-nya selesai juga!

Yuuma : Kalau begitu Lan harus istirahat untuk membuat chap selanjutnya.

Lan : Benar juga. Kamu memang baik dan penuh perhatian Yuuma-kun.

Yuuma : Biasa saja, Lan. *malu dipuji*

Lan : Oh, iya. Bagaimana rasanya dipeluk sama Kurita-san?

Yuuma : Aduh, sakit semua badanku Lan. Untung saja aku masih hidup, pelukannya benar-benar mengerikan. Lan mau coba?

Lan : Ah, tidak. Terima kasih. *menolak* Kalau begitu kamu mau menemaniku belanja?

Yuuma : Boleh juga. Kebetulan aku juga sedang senggang.

Lan : Ok! Let's go! *pergi duluan dengan kecepatan Eyeshield 21*

Yuuma : Aku malah ditinggal. Baiklah, bagian penutup saya yang ambi karena Lan sudah cabut duluan. Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini dan ditunggu reviewnya. Chap ke-4 akan di updet secepat mungkin. Jadi, ditunggu saja. Akhir kata sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya!^^'


	4. Equations with The Devil

**Ohayō, kon'nichiwa, konbanwa!**

Hiruma : *lirik kanan kiri* Kekekekeke… Bocah sialan dan spike sialan itu sedang pergi rupanya. Kesempatan! Kekekekeke…

Lan : Siapa bilang kami pergi? Kami sudah pulang. *bareng Yuuma sambil pegang kantung belanjaan*

Hiruma : Kekekekeke… Sudah pulang, ya? Cepat sekali.

Lan : Lagi-lagi Hiruma-san. Mau numpang eksis lagi, ya?

Hiruma : Itu kamu tahu. *senyum pamer gigi hiu*

Yuuma : Lan, itu orang aneh yang kemarin, 'kan?

Lan : Tenang saja Yuuma-kun. Biar kuatasi. *bisik ke Yuuma* Wah, sayang sekali Hiruma-san. Tadi aku dan Yuuma-kun bertemu dengan Mamori-nee, dia bilang dia kangen hampir mati sama Hiruma-san.

Hiruma : Benarkah dia bilang begitu? *Lan mengangguk* Baiklah, kalau kau bilang begitu, bocah sialan. *bersiap-siap*

Lan : Mau kemana? *jilat es krim*

Hiruma : Kekekekeke… Tentu saja bertemu dengan manager sialan itu. Dia lebih penting daripada numpang eksis di sini. Bye! *pergi, Lan lambai-lambai saputangan*

Yuuma : Dia sudah pergi. Apa tidak apa-apa, Lan?

Lan : Biarkan saja, lagipula Mamori-nee sendiri yang tadi ngomong seperti itu. Hari ini bantu aku lagi, ya, Yuuma-kun.

Yuuma : Baiklah. Pertama kami ingin membalas review dari kalian dulu. *sambil jilat es krim pemberian Lan*

* * *

Balasan Review!

**-RisaLoveHiru-**

He, suka dengan adegan romance, ya? Makasih, Lan senang mendengarnya.

Mungkin saja begitu. Sebenarnya Yuuma cuma kesal saja karena Mamori tidak mencoba memberitahukan yang sebenarnya padanya. Di chap ini Yuuma akan mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

Makasih, ini udah di updet biar Risa tidak gregetan lagi. Selamat membaca!^^'

**-chibyEydisaa21-**

Makasih dan makasih lagi karena sudah di fav. Tentu saja boleh. Eh, tersentuh, ya? Makasih.

Yupz! Yuuma cakep kalau tersenyum! *Yuuma malu di puji* Ini udah di updet dan selamat membaca!^^'

**-Ririn Cros-**

Yupz! Updet kilat seperti kata Maharu. Senang, ya? Tapi kali ini updetnya telat. Makasih. Tentang Yuuma 'kan memang harus diberitahukan biar jelas siapa sebenarnya dia. Yuuma memang baik.

Lan : Yuuma-kun, kamu dipuji sama Ririn. Dia bilang kamu beda dengan Hiruma-san.

Yuuma : Benarkah? Terima kasih Ririn!^^' *senyum ke Ririn*

Ya, Mamori memang sedikit tega tetapi itu karena dia tak sengaja saja. Ini updetnya dan selamat membaca. Salamnya akan disampaikan sama Yuuma!^^'

**-Avy-kurohime-**

Ya, salam kenal. Tidak apa-apa kalau telat. Baiklah, akan Lan usahakan sempat.

Tidak apa-apa. Makasih, ini updetnya dan selamat membaca!^^'

**-Maharu P Natsuzawa-ugly doll-**

Yupz! Ini updet kilat lagi, tapi rasanya kali ini telat. Yuuma bikin deg-degan, ya? Iya, Mamori belum terbiasa melihat Yuuma yang fisiknya sangat mirip dengan Hiruma.

Akan diusahakan untuk updet kilat. Di fav? Makasih banget! *sorak sorai bareng Yuuma* Ini updetnya dan selamat membaca!^^'

**-Asako Karasuma-**

He, maaf kalau Asa-chan merasa seperti itu. Itu memang sudah kakak pikirkan, baca saja di chap ini. Eh, histeris karena bayangin Yuuma, ya?

Lan : Yuuma-kun, Asa-chan muji kamu tuh.

Yuuma : Mana? *baca review* Eh, makasih Asa-chan. *malu, lalu senyum manis untuk Asa-chan*

Ini updetnya dan selamat membaca!^^'

**-Chrystha McDohl Suikogirl-**

Selamat datang! Yupz, begitulah.

Yuuma : *baca review* Makasih! *mau peluk Chrystha, tapi ditahan Lan*

Lan : Durasi, durasi. Durasi Yuuma-kun. *tunjuk jam tangan*

Ini udah di updet dan selamat membaca!^^'

**-Kinichairuudou Akari-chan-**

Uji? Uji apaan aja?

Lan : Yuuma-kun, ini ada pertanyaan dari Akari-chan *benar tidak itu panggilannya* *tunjukin review*

Yuuma : Apa itu Lan? *baca review* Hehehe… Memangnya untuk apa Akari-chan?

Ini udah di updet dan selamat membaca?^^'

**-Rukawa-Alisa-Chan-**

Tidak apa-apa Alisa-chan. Makasih. Hie, memangnya ketularan siapa?

Ini udah di updet dan selamat membaca!^^'

* * *

Lan : Baiklah, review sudah dibalas semua.

Yuuma : Benar dan sekarang sudah waktunya.

Lan dan Yuuma : Kami mengucapkan selamat membaca!^^'

**Eyeshield 21 : Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**

**(Bukan punya Lan)**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pairing: Y. H(?) & Mamori Anezaki**

**You Return?**

**Neary Lan**

**Chapter 4: Equations with The Devil**

_Orang bilang setiap manusia sedikitnya memiliki tujuh kembaran_

_Meski begitu bukan berarti mereka memiliki persamaan_

_Sama halnya dengan utusan Tuhan yang dikirimkan padaku ini_

Yuuma sedang berjalan-jalan disekitar sekolah. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya semua pandangan murid dan guru di sekolah ini pasti tidak pernah lepas darinya. Mereka memandang Yuuma dengan wajah bingung dan juga takut. Bahkan ada yang baru saja melihatnya sekilas langsung ambil langkah seribu menjauhi pemuda yang mirip dengan Setan Deimon yang terkenal itu, Youichi Hiruma.

Meskipun harus mendapat tatapan aneh dari setiap penghuni sekolah, Yuuma tidak pernah ambil pusing dan menghiraukannya bahkan ia malah tersenyum pada mereka. Tentu saja senyumannya itu makin membuat semua orang berlari menjauh darinya. Yuuma hanya dapat menghela nafas. Menurutnya seseorang yang mirip itu bukan berarti segala tingkah lakunya akan sama dengan orang yang mirip tersebut. Tetapi sepertinya tidak ada yang berpikiran sama dengannya. Termasuk Mamori.

Yuuma memang sudah mengetahui alasan Mamori yang sampai sekarang tidak bisa melihat wajahnya meski hanya sedikit. Sosok Hiruma yang mirip dengannya itu alasannya. Entah kenapa Yuuma sangat penasaran dengan Hiruma. Ia ingin tahu seperti apa Hiruma dan seberapa miripkah ia dengan Hiruma. Mamori memang mengatakan alasan ia tak bisa melihat wajah Yuuma, tetapi gadis cantik itu tidak memberitahukan siapa Hiruma itu padanya.

Rasa penasaran yang kuat itu serasa membuat darahnya mendidih. Ia ingin bertanya pada Mamori tetapi hati kecilnya berbisik bahwa gadis itu tidak mungkin akan memberitahukannya begitu saja. Terlebih atas apa yang sudah dilakukannya pada gadis itu. Hal yang dilakukannya tanpa berpikir jernih.

"Huh, siapa sebenarnya Hiruma itu?" tanya Yuuma sambil berpikir.

**-YH=MA-**

Yuuma kembali ke kelas. Ketika memasuki kelas tak sengaja ia berselisih dengan Mamori. Langkah mereka berdua terhenti. Mereka bertatapan sesaat. Kemudian Yuuma mundur dan mempersilakan Mamori untuk masuk ke kelas terlebih dahulu. Mamori mengerti dan tanpa memandang Yuuma ia langsung masuk ke kelas. Yuuma berjalan dibelakangnya. Mereka menuju ke kursi masing-masing. Guru yang akan mengajar pelajaran selanjutnya telah memasuki kelas. Ini berarti saatnya semua murid memfokuskan diri lagi ke pelajaran yang akan mereka terima. Pelajaran matematika.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Yuuma sama sekali tidak memperhatikan pelajaran yang diterangkan. Ia tampak melamun. Pandangannya hanya lurus pada punggung seorang gadis. Matanya hanya sesekali berkedip. Ia tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

'Mamori… Apa sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan Hiruma itu? Kenapa kamu tidak mau mengatakan beberapa hal tentang dia padaku? Setidaknya aku bisa tahu walau sedikit. Kalau seperti ini aku hanya merasa menjadi bayang-bayang pengganggu yang tidak kamu inginkan.' Ujar Yuuma dalam hatinya sambil tetap memandang punggung Mamori.

Guru di depan telah selesai mejelaskan pelajarannya. Ia menuliskan beberapa soal di papan tulis. Semua murid yang melihat soal-soal tersebut hanya tegang dan berkeringat dingin. Bagaimana tidak? Soal-soal tersebut terlihat sulit untuk mereka kerjakan meskipun sudah dijelaskan panjang lebar oleh guru yang bersangkutan. Pak guru selesai menulis soal di papan tulis. Ia memperhatikan semua murid. Tampak sedang memilih-milih murid yang akan disuruhnya untuk mengerjakan soal dipapan tulis tersebut.

Semua murid langsung berkeringat dingin. Mereka semua menunduk, tidak berani menunjukkan wajah mereka. Mereka hanya berdoa agar diri mereka tidak terpilih. Pak guru mengetahui hal tersebut karena ia sudah biasa melihat hal seperti ini selama berpuluh-puluh tahun ia mengajar. Ada satu murid yang membuat Pak guru tertarik padanya. Murid tersebut disadarinya sejak tadi sama sekali tidak memperhatikan ketika ia sedang menjelaskan pelajarannya dan hanya melamun saja. Tanpa ragu-ragu Pak guru memanggil nama murid tersebut.

"Hizami, bisa kamu ke depan untuk mengerjakan soal dipapan tulis ini?" Tanya Pak guru dengan sedikit tersenyum.

Yuuma langsung tersadar dari lamunannya ketika namanya dipanggil Pak guru. Ia kaget sekali. Semua murid langsung menoleh ke arah Yuuma termasuk Mamori. Mereka merasa lega karena diri mereka tidak terpilih sebab yang ditunjuk Pak guru adalah si setan, eh, Yuuma.

"Sa, saya Pak?" Yuuma bertanya ragu.

"Iya, kamu. Ayo ke depan."

Yuuma pun bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan ke depan menuju papan tulis. Pak guru mempersilahkannya untuk mengerjakan salah satu dari soal tersebut. Yuuma tampak ragu melihat soal yang kelihatannya rumit itu. Ia merasa bersalah tidak memperhatikan ketika Pak guru sedang menjelaskan. Semua murid yang melihat Yuuma juga harap-harap cemas. Mereka bertanya-tanya apakah pemuda ini mampu mengerjakan soal rumit tersebut. Mamori juga memperhatikannya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi Yuuma langsung mengerjakan soal tersebut. Dengan mudahnya ia memasukkan rumus matematika yang entah darimana ia tahu. Mudah sekali kelihatannya ia mengerjakan sampai seluruh murid yang melihatnya menatap tidak percaya. Hanya dalam tiga menit lebih sedikit Yuuma telah menyelesaikan soal tersebut. Ia menghela nafas lega melihat pekerjaannya. Pak guru memperhatikan hasil pekerjaan Yuuma. Ia menoleh ke pemuda spike itu dan tersenyum puas.

"Bagus Hizami. Hasil dari pekerjaanmu benar. Bapak salut padamu," puji Pak guru sambil menepuk pundak Yuuma.

"Terima kasih, Pak." Yuuma tersenyum kecil.

"Bapak tidak percaya kamu bisa mengerjakannya, padahal sejak tadi bapak lihat kamu sedang melamun." Yuuma terdiam, ia menundukkan wajahnya. Merasa malu dan bersalah. "Jangan ulangi lagi hal seperti itu, ya. Sekarang kembali ke tempat dudukmu."

"Baik, Pak. Terima kasih." Yuuma berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Semua memandang ke arah pemuda spike hitam ini. Mereka merasa kagum melihat kemampuannya. Padahal sejak tadi ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan penjelasan Pak guru tetapi ternyata ia mampu mengerjakan soal rumit di papan tulis itu. Benar-benar mengagumkan pikir mereka. Yuuma hanya tersenyum tipis melihat beberapa murid yang menoleh ke arahnya. Mamori juga melirik ke arahnya dan matanya langsung bertemu dengan mata Yuuma. Tetapi dengan cepat Mamori mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yuuma dan menatap papan tulis. Yuuma hanya menghela nafas.

'Lagi-lagi seperti itu. Lihat saja, aku akan mencari tahu siapa sebenarnya Hiruma. Aku akan mengikutimu lagi ke ruang klub itu.' Yuuma berkata optimis dalam hatinya.

_Aku tahu mungkin ia memiliki perbedaan yang besar_

_Tetapi rupanya yang sama membuatku tak bisa berpikir jernih_

_Aku tahu kau bukan dia dan dia bukanlah kau_

**-YH=MA-**

Seperti yang sudah direncanakannya, Yuuma mengikuti Mamori yang telah bersiap-siap menuju clubhouse DDB. Kali ini ia benar-benar memberi jarak yang cukup jauh dari gadis itu agar kehadirannya benar-benar tidak disadarinya sama sekali. Tak lama Mamori sampai di clubhouse dan masuk ke dalamnya. Yuuma hanya bersembunyi dan memperhatikan secara diam-diam. Yuuma memang ingin tahu tentang Hiruma tetapi ia merasa apa yang dilakukannya ini percuma. Yang dibutuhkannya adalah keterangan seseorang tentang Hiruma, bukannya bersembunyi seperti ini. Kalau seperti ini sama saja dengan percuma.

"Argh, apa yang harus kulakukan? Diam di sini juga percuma saja. Kalau begini bagaimana aku bisa tahu tentang Hiruma itu!" Yuuma berkata dengan kesal pada dirinya sendiri sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Tidak jauh dari tempat Yuuma bersembunyi ada seseorang yang berjalan ke arahnya. Seorang gadis berambut biru dengan in-line skate yang selalu setia menempel dikakinya. Suzuna Taki. Ia memperhatikan sosok yang sama dengan sosok yang kemarin ia temui, yaitu Yuuma yang sedang mengamati clubhouse. Suzuna mendekati Yuuma dengan perlahan.

"Apa lagi yang sedang kamu lakukan di sini?" Suzuna bertanya sambil berdiri tepat di belakang Yuuma.

Lagi-lagi Yuuma terkejut karena dipergoki seseorang. Ia menoleh ke arah suara yang bertanya padanya. Dapat dilihatnya seorang gadis berambut biru dengan in-line skate yang sama dengan gadis yang membuatnya kaget kemarin.

"Ternyata kamu lagi! Sudah dua kali kamu membuatku kaget." Yuuma mengatur detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdetak dengan cepat. Suzuna hanya tersenyum cengir.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja. Soalnya kamu itu aneh, mengamati clubhouse Deimon secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu?" Suzuna melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya, ia menunggu jawaban dari Yuuma. Yuuma menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sepertinya ia kebingungan.

"Ng, itu…" ia menggantung ucapannya. 'Apa aku harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya?' tanyanya dalam hati.

"Aku menunggu, kakak yang mirip dengan You-nii."

"Aku bukan You-nii, namaku Yuuma!" tukas Yuuma. Suzuna hanya tersenyum kecil. "Kenapa kamu tersenyum?"

"Ah, tidak. Meski wajahmu mirip dengan You-nii, tetapi sepertinya kalian berbeda," ujar Suzuna disela-sela tawanya.

"Tentu saja aku dan dia berbeda. Lagipula sebenarnya dia itu siapa?" Yuuma mencoba bertanya tetapi sepertinya tidak didengarkan oleh Suzuna.

"Daripada kamu diam di sini lebih baik kamu ikut aku. Kita lihat anggota Deimon latihan amefuto." Suzuna menarik tangan Yuuma.

"Eh, tunggu dulu!" Yuuma kaget karena Suzuna tiba-tiba menarik tangannya. Sepertinya gadis ini benar-benar tidak mendengarkannya. Yuuma jadi terpaksa mengikutinya. 'Apa boleh buat,' batinnya.

**-YH=MA-**

Suzuna dan Yuuma tiba di lapangan amefuto. Mereka berdiri cukup jauh dari lapangan, jauh dari pandangan anggota DDB.. Yuuma bisa melihat semua anggota amefuto DDB yang tampak serius latihan. Misalnya Sena yang sedang latihan berlari keliling lapangan, Monta yang latihan tangkap pass dengan Ishimaru, para line yang sedang latihan mendorong, dan lain-lain sebagainya. Yuuma tampak kagum melihat latihan mereka. Entah kenapa ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mendorong dirinya, perasaan ingin mencoba latihan tersebut. Terlebih lagi ketika ia melihat latihan pass Monta dan Ishimaru. Ia ingin mencoba.

Suzuna menoleh ke arah Yuuma. Ia bisa melihat wajah pemuda yang mirip setan Deimon itu menatap kagum pada semua anggota DDB. Ia mencoba menegurnya.

"Sepertinya kamu tertarik, ya?" Yuuma menoleh ke arah Suzuna.

"Hanya sedikit," gumamnya.

"Mau coba menghampiri mereka?" tanya Suzuna lagi. Yuuma menggeleng, Suzuna mengartikannya 'tidak'. "Baiklah, kalau begitu sebenarnya apa tujuanmu kemari, Yuu-nii?"

"Yuu-nii? Kamu panggil aku Yuu-nii?" Yuuma kaget dengan panggilan Suzuna padanya. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak apa, 'kan? You-nii itu panggilanku untuk Hiruma dan karena kamu mirip dengannya, maka aku memanggilmu Yuu-nii. Tidak beda jauh, 'kan?" Suzuna menyengir senang. Yuuma hanya terdiam mendengar alasannya.

"Terserah kamu saja, gadis kecil." Yuuma menghela nafas. Menurut Yuuma gadis ini terasa seperti suka seenaknya.

"Gadis kecil? Sembarangan! Aku memang pendek tetapi aku ini anak SMP, namaku Suzuna Taki. Tetapi jangan panggil aku Taki, panggil Suzuna saja." Seru Suzuna. Lagi-lagi Yuuma dibuat terdiam oleh gadis in-line skate ini.

"Anak SMP, ya? Maaf, aku 'kan tidak tahu namamu. Kenapa tidak boleh dipanggil Taki, itu margamu, 'kan? Yuuma bertanya bingung.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh! Titik!" Suzuna bersikeras. Tentu saja ada alasannya kenapa Suzuna tidak mau dipanggil dengan nama marganya. Itu karena ia tidak mau disamakan dengan kakaknya yang bodoh itu, Natsuhiko Taki, yang suka mengatakan dirinya jenius padahal sebaliknya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan bertanya lagi. Tetapi, aku boleh bertanya satu hal padamu?" Suzuna mengangguk dengan wajah cemberut. "Hiruma itu sebenarnya siapa dan ada di mana dia sekarang?"

Suzuna terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Yuuma. Ia menunduk, memandang tanah di bawah kakinya. Yuuma menunggu jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Jawaban yang akan membuatnya tidak penasaran lagi dengan sosok Hiruma.

"You-nii itu kapten tim Deimon, tetapi…" Suzuna menggantung ucapannya sesaat, "dia sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan lalu lintas sekitar tiga minggu yang lalu," sambungnya dengan wajah sedih.

"Sudah meninggal? Maaf, aku tidak tahu." Yuuma memalingkan wajahnya, menoleh ke arah lapangan. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kenyataan tentang Hiruma yang ia dengar dari Suzuna.

Yuuma sama sekali tak menyangka orang yang disebut-sebut Hiruma itu sudah meninggal dunia dan ia sama sekali tidak tahu. Tidak ada yang memberitahunya termasuk Mamori yang selalu diam-diam menatapnya dan sesekali menyebutkan nama Hiruma di depannya. Itu membuatnya menyadari tentang maksud ucapan dari Mamori yang mengatakan ia mirip dengan Hiruma dan tak heran jika gadis itu selalu mengiranya Hiruma. Tetapi ia merasa masih ada yang mengganjal di pikirannya.

"Tidak apa, Yuu-nii. Wajar saja jika kamu tidak tahu karena kamu murid baru. Sekarang kamu sudah tahu 'kan kenapa aku dan yang lainnya mengira kau adalah You-nii, maksudku Hiruma. Kami benar-benar tidak menyangka akan melihat orang yang sama persis dengan You-nii, terlalu mirip kecuali rambutnya. Rambut You-nii pirang sedangkan rambut Yuu-nii hitam." Suzuna mencoba kembali tersenyum meskipun ia masih merasakan kesedihan setelah menceritakan tentang meninggalnya Hiruma.

"Begitu, ya. Ternyata aku sangat mirip dengannya hingga semua orang mengira aku adalah dia. Satu hal lagi yang ingin kuketahui, apa sebenarnya hubungan Mamori dan Hiruma itu? Apa mereka pacaran?" Yuuma sedikit canggung menanyakan pertanyaan tersebut. Suzuna yang mendengarnya langsung tersenyum nyengir, rambutnya yang menyerupai antena berputar-putar. Seperti menangkap suatu sinyal yang menarik.

"Ho, kenapa Yuu-nii bertanya seperti itu? Jangan-jangan Yuu-nii menyukai Mamo-nee, ya? Iya, 'kan?" goda Suzuna. Wajah Yuuma mendadak memerah. Ia panik.

"Ti, tidak! Bukan seperti itu, jangan salah paham!" elak Yuuma yang makin panik. "Tidak usah dijawab pun tidak apa-apa." Yuuma mengalihkan wajahnya dengan melihat latihan pass Monta dengan Ishimaru. Entah kenapa ia merasa tertarik dengan apa yang dilakukan kedua orang itu.

Suzuna masih tersenyum nyengir. Rasanya ingin sekali ia menggoda pemuda spike hitam ini. Tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya karena belum memiliki info yang jelas kenapa Yuuma bertanya seperti itu. Dalam hatinya ia berniat akan menyelidiki tentang Yuuma. Ini akan menarik sekali baginya.

"Yuu-nii lucu sekali. Kalau Yuu-nii mau tahu aku akan beritahu, tetapi tidak sekarang." Suzuna tersenyum penuh arti. Yuuma hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Setidaknya ia merasa lega karena gadis ini tidak menjawab pertanyaannya yang terkesan mendadak itu. Ia merasa terlalu terburu-buru. "Ayo kita ke lapangan. Akan kuperkenalkan Yuu-nii pada semua anggota Devil Bats!" Suzuna kembali menarik tangan Yuuma untuk menuju ke tengah lapangan.

"Eh, kenapa aku harus ke sana? Aku tidak urusan dengan kalian!" ujarnya menolak. Tetapi Suzuna tetap tidak mendengarkannya. Dia terus saja menarik tangan Yuuma menuju lapangan. 'Apa boleh buat,' batinnya lagi.

_Dua orang yang mirip benar-benar merepotkan_

_Yang kutahu kamu bukanlah dia dan dia bukanlah kamu_

_Hal ini membuat keraguan terpedam dalam hatiku_

**-YH=MA-**

Anggota DDB masih sibuk dengan latihan mereka masing-masing. Mereka tidak menyadari sejak tadi Yuuma dan Suzuna mengamati mereka yang memang berdiri cukup jauh dari lapangan. Sena terduduk di lapangan, ia merasa lelah karena berlari-lari keliling lapangan. Ia melihat semua temannya masih sibuk latihan. Dalam keadaan lelah samar-samar Sena melihat Suzuna berjalan ke arahnya, berjalan dengan seseorang. Rasanya Sena mengenal orang yang berada disamping Suzuna itu.

"Itu Suzuna-chan, 'kan?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Suzuna dan Yuuma tiba di tengah lapangan. Wajah Suzuna terlihat ceria sementara Yuuma sedikit canggung. Ia bertanya-tanya untuk apa gadis berambut biru ini mengajaknya menemui semua anggota DDB. Apalagi ada satu orang yang mesti dikhawatirkannya.

"Hai, semuanya!" sapa Suzuna dengan wajah ceria seperti biasanya. Semua anggota DDB langsung menoleh kepadanya. Mereka langsung terkejut melihat kedatangan Suzuna bersama seseorang yang mirip dengan Hiruma, siapa lagi kalau bukan Yuuma.

"HIRUMAAA!" seru mereka serempak. Padahal sebelumnya mereka sudah bertemu dengan Yuuma, tetapi reaksi mereka tetap sama seperti kemarin.

'Lagi-lagi mereka mengira aku Hiruma,' ujar Yuuma dalam hatinya.

"Tenang dulu, dia bukan Hiruma. Dia anak yang kemarin itu, Yuuma." Suzuna mencoba menjelaskannya pada semua anggota DDB. Mereka tetap saja masih tampak kaget.

"Hiruma!" Kurita tiba-tiba saja berlari. Sepertinya ia ingin menghampiri Yuuma dan menyambutnya dengan pelukan hangat.

Yuuma menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan Kurita padanya. Ketika Kurita hampir saja memeluknya dengan cepat ia menghindar dan alhasil Kurita terjatuh mencium lapangan. Yuuma menarik nafas lega meskipun sebenarnya ia cukup kaget melihat Kurita sudah terjatuh di lapangan. Ia tidak bermaksud menghindar tetapi hal inilah yang membuatnya menolak untuk menemui anggota DDB. Menerima pelukan mendadak Kurita.

"Maaf," ujarnya khawatir.

"Kuri-tan, kau tidak apa-apa?" Suzuna juga bertanya. Sena dan Monta langsung menghampiri Kurita untuk membantunya berdiri. Kurita sudah berdiri dibantu Sena dan Monta. Ia menatap Yuuma, Yuuma langsung bergidik. Ia berdiri di belakang Suzuna, mencari perlindungan.

"Kurita-san, dia bukan Hiruma." Sena memberitahu pada Kurita. Monta mengangguk setuju. Kurita memandang Yuuma dengan teliti.

"Eh, kamu 'kan anak yang mirip Hiruma itu? Maaf, aku pasti mengira kamu Hiruma lagi." Kurita tersenyum malu. Lagi-lagi dia salah mengira Yuuma adalah Hiruma.

"Tidak apa-apa." Yuuma tersenyum kecil. 'Syukurlah ia menyadarinya,' bisik Yuuma dalam hatinya.

"Mau apa dia kemari, Suzuna?" Monta bertanya penasaran. Semua anggota DDB berkumpul disekeliling Yuuma dan Suzuna.

"Ah, aku hanya mengajaknya untuk melihat-lihat latihan kalian. Dia penasaran dengan amefuto jadi kuajak saja di kesini," jelas Suzuna. Anggota DDB hanya menggeleng. Yuuma tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia merasa asing di antara mereka.

"Kalau kalian keberatan aku akan pulang saja," gumam Yuuma.

"Jangan pulang dulu!" Suzuna menghentikan niat Yuuma. Yuuma memandang gadis ini dengan wajah bingung. "Biarkan saja dia di sini!"

"Tetapi dia bukan anggota tim," sahut Juumonji yang disetujui oleh Kuroki dan Togano.

"Biarkan saja! 'Kan aku yang mengajaknya!" Suzuna cemberut. Yuuma merasa tidak enak.

"Kalau kau memang tertarik dengan amefuto, coba lakukan sesuatu dengan bola ini!" Monta melempar bola amefuto pada Yuuma. Yuuma menangkap bola itu.

Yuuma memandang bola itu sesaat. Sepertinya ia senang melihat bola yang ada ditangannya itu. Ia merasa tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya dengan bola itu.

"Apa maksudmu memberikan bola itu, MonMon?" Suzuna menatap Monta dengan tidak mengerti.

"Kamu bilang dia tertarik dengan amefuto, pasti dia tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya dengan bola itu." Monta menjelaskan. Semua anggota DDB hanya menatap mereka dengan bingung. Latihan mereka jadi terhenti karena kedatangan Suzuna dan Yuuma yang tiba-tiba.

Yuuma masih menatap bola yang ada ditangannya. Tiba-tiba saja dia melakukan hal yang membuat semua anggota DDB melirik ke arahnya. Yuuma melempar bola itu dengan cepat. Teknik yang dilakukannya persis seperti Hiruma. Semua anggota DDB mendadak terkejut melihat apa yang dilakukan Yuuma. Lemparan Yuuma persis dengan lemparan Hiruma.

Monta juga terkejut melihat bola yang dilempar Yuuma. Dengan instingnya yang selalu menangkap apapun yang melayang disekitarnya, Monta berlari mengejar bola itu. Ia makin mempercepat larinya dan sedikit lagi ia bisa menangkap bola itu. Monta melompat dan dengan kekuatan penuh ia menangkap bola itu.

"Tangkapan MAX!" seru Monta dengan jari teracung ke langit-langit, pose kebanggaannya. Ya, Monta berhasil menangkap bola yang dilempar Yuuma. Ia berjalan kembali ke arah mereka.

"Wah, kau bisa melakukan pass dengan baik!" seru Kurita yang tidak percaya melihat lemparan bola Yuuma. Anggota yang lain mengangguk setuju. Mereka tak menyangka pemuda yang mirip dengan Hiruma ini bisa melakukan pass yang sama dengan Hiruma.

"Ng, kurasa itu hanya kebetulan," Yuuma mengelak. Ia sendiri juga kaget kenapa ia bisa melakukan lemparan seperti tadi.

"Cara melemparmu tadi mirip dengan Hiruma," sambung Ishimaru yang entah sejak kapan sudah bergabung dengan mereka (?). Anggota yang lain juga berpendapat sama.

"Hei, kau! Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa melakukan lemparan seperti tadi. Lemparanmu sama dengan Hiruma-san." Monta sudah tiba di antara mereka.

"Itu hanya kebetulan saja. Lagipula kau hebat bisa menangkap lemparanku. Baru kali ini aku melihat orang sepertimu," puji Yuuma. Monta malu kemudian dia mencoba bersikap keren di depan Yuuma.

"Itu bukan apa-apa. Kemampuanku yang sebenarnya belum kutunjukkan padamu." Monta bicara dengan rasa percaya diri yang tinggi.

"Kalau begitu biarkan Yuu-nii ikut latihan dengan kalian!" Usul Suzuna. Anggota DDB terkejut mendengarnya. "Sepertinya dia memiliki bakat yang sama dengan You-nii, jadi tidak masalah 'kan kalau dia ikut latihan dengan kalian!"

"Lagi-lagi kamu memanggil orang dengan panggilan aneh, Suzuna-chan." Sena tersenyum kecil.

"Aku setuju!" Monta bersorak riang.

"Te, tetapi aku 'kan… Itu 'kan hanya kebetulan saja!" Yuuma berkata panik. Situasi mulai berubah lagi.

"Tidak apa. Kamu ikut latihan saja dengan kami," sambung Kurita disusul anggukan Daikichi. "Kalian semua tidak keberatan, 'kan?" Tanya Kurita pada anggota yang lain.

Anggota DDB yang lain hanya terdiam. Sejenak mereka tampak berpikir. Memang benar Yuuma sepertinya memiliki bakat yang sama dengan Hiruma. Tetapi mereka merasa bingung. Akhirnya setelah lama berpikir mereka pun mengangguk setuju.

"Yeeiii, kalian menyetujuinya! Yuu-nii, kamu bisa mulai latihan dengan mereka sekarang!" Suzuna berkata dengan ceria. Yuuma hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia tidak tahu apa harus senang atau tidak. Ini benar-benar kejadian yang aneh menurutnya.

"Kalau begitu akan kuperkenalkan mereka padamu. Yang berambut jabrik cokelat ini Sena," Sena tersenyum sambil menunduk sopan, "anak mirip monyet yang menangkap lemparan bolamu tadi Monta, biasanya kupanggil MonMon," ujar Suzuna memperkenalkan Sena dan Monta.

Monta yang mendengar ucapan Suzuna mendadak kesal padahal dia sudah berpose sekeren mungkin di depan Yuuma.

"Ukh, apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu Suzuna?" amuk Monta.

"Hie, tenang Monta!" Sena menahan Monta yang ingin memarahi Suzuna. Suzuna tampaknya tidak peduli.

"Yang ini Kurita dan Daikichi," Suzuna melanjutkan perkenalannya.

"Hai! Salam kenal!" sapa Kurita dan Daikichi bersamaan.

"Mereka ini Juumonji, Kuroki, dan Togano. Biasanya mereka dikenal sebagai Tiga Bersaudara Ha-Ha!"

"Hah!" Juumonji.

"Haah!" Kuroki.

"Haaah!" Togano.

"Kami ini bukan bersaudara!" seru Tiga Bersaudara Ha-Ha kompak.

"Tuh, mereka kompak, 'kan?" Suzuna tersenyum ceria lagi, Yuuma hanya terdiam saja. "Lalu, yang ini Yukimitsu dan Ishimaru."

"Salam kenal!" sapa mereka ramah. Yuuma hanya tersenyum. Mereka berdua sopan pikirnya.

"Dan yang terakhir ini Natsuhiko Taki, dia kakakku." Nada bicara Suzuna mendadak lemas ketika menyebut nama kakaknya.

"Ahaha… Aku adalah kakaknya Suzuna yang paling jenius di tim ini!" Taki berputar-putar kegirangan. Semua yang melihatnya hanya memandang bingung termasuk Yuuma.

"Itu kakakmu?" Tanya Yuuma polos.

"Iya," jawab Suzuna malas. Kemudian ia memukul Taki dan menghasilkan benjolan besar dikepala kakaknya. "Dasar kakak payah yang berisik! Jangan pedulikan dia, Yuu-nii!" Yuuma hanya bengong saja.

"Aduh, apa yang kau lakukan padaku, My sister? Itu sakit sekali," keluh Taki. Suzuna tidak mempedulikannya.

"Masih ada lagi yaitu Kapten Tim Deimon Devil Bats, Musashi dan Mamo-nee sebagai manager. Sedangkan aku adalah Kapten Cheerleader Deimon Devil Bats!" seru Suzuna lagi.

"Mamori manager tim ini?" Tanya Yuuma.

"Iya. Sepertinya ia dan Musashi sedang berada di ruang klub. Paling sedang membicarakan taktik amefuto."

Yuuma hanya mengangguk saja. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Mamori adalah manager tim ini. Pantas saja Mamori selalu datang kemari pikirnya.

"Kalau begitu perkenalkan dirimu, Yuu-nii."

"Baiklah. Namaku Yuuma Hizami, sebelumya aku sudah mengatakannya pada kalian. Kalian boleh memanggilku Yuuma, mohon bantuannya." Yuuma memperkenalkan dirinya lagi.

"Tentu saja!" sahut beberapa anggota DDB, yang lainnya hanya tersenyum saja.

"Ayo mulai latihan MAX!"

Anggota DDB pun kembali latihan lagi. Tentunya setelah apa yang telah terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu. Yuuma tampak menikmati latihannya bersama Monta. Sepertinya ia merasa senang meskipun rasanya baru pertama kali ini ia melakukan hal seperti ini. Mungkin setelah ini ia merasa akan segera memiliki teman walaupun ia tak terlalu banyak berharap.

**-YH=MA-**

Mamori dan Musashi sedang berada di clubhouse. Mereka tampak sedang membahas taktik amefuto. Setelah selesai membahas taktik tersebut, mereka berinisiatif untuk keluar dari clubhouse. Musashi ingin melihat latihan anggota DDB. Mamori mengikutinya di belakang.

Mereka tiba di lapangan. Sepertinya mereka melihat pemandangan yang aneh di lapangan tersebut. Ada sosok baru di tengah lapangan tersebut. Seorang pemuda berambut spike hitam sedang melakukan lemparan bola dengan Monta. Musashi dan Mamori melihatnya dari kejauhan. Pemuda itu kembali bersiap melempar bolanya. Ia mengambil kuda-kuda dan dengan perhitungan yang tepat ia melempar bola itu dengan cepat. Monta yang melihat lemparan cepat itu bergegas lari untuk menangkapnya. Dengan usaha yang tidak sia-sia Monta berhasil menangkap bola lemparan cepat dari pemuda itu.

Musashi dan Mamori menatap kaget. Mereka tidak menyangka ketika melihat pemuda itu melakukan lemparan bolanya yang cepat. Lemparannya tersebut persis seperti lemparan Hiruma. Tetapi sayang dia bukan Hiruma, melainkan Yuuma.

"Wah, itu 'kan pemuda yang mirip dengan Hiruma itu. Hebat sekali dia bisa melakukan lemparan yang sama dengan Hiruma. Kau melihatnya, 'kan Mamori?" Musashi memuji lemparan Yuuma, ia menoleh pada Mamori.

Mamori hanya terdiam. Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibirnya. Ia terus memandang sosok Yuuma yang perlahan-lahan di matanya kini justru terlihat seperti Hiruma. Hiruma yang sedang latihan amefuto seperti biasanya yang ia lihat. Musashi memandang Mamori bingung, ia heran melihat Mamori yang hanya diam saja. Ia mencoba menegur gadis itu.

"Mamori, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya ragu.

Mamori tidak menjawab. Matanya terus melihat ke arah Yuuma yang sedang tertawa dengan Monta. Musashi mencoba melihat apa yang Mamori lihat. Ia pun tahu apa yang Mamori lihat dan membuat gadis itu terdiam. Mata Mamori menerawang sedih. Musashi hanya menghela nafas saja.

"Kau sedang memandangnya, ya? Sadarlah, itu bukan dia," ujar Musashi mencoba memahami apa yang dipikirkan Mamori.

Mamori tidak menghiraukan perkataan Musashi atau mungkin juga tidak mendengarkannya sedikitpun. Tiba-tiba saja ia berlari meninggalkan Musashi yang berdiri disampingnya. Berlari ke tengah lapangan. Mencoba menghampiri sosok yang berada di sana. Sosok yang sangat mirip dengan sosok yang dirindukannya. Hiruma.

"Dia melakukannya," ujar Musashi pada dirinya ketika melihat kepergian Mamori.

Monta tampak senang sekali bisa latihan dengan Yuuma. Meskipun memiliki wajah yang sama dengan Hiruma tetapi Yuuma tidak semenyeramkan Hiruma. Karena itu Monta merasa sangat senang bisa latihan bersamanya.

"Yuuma-san memang hebat! Lemparan bolamu semakin bertambah cepat saja!" Monta berseru senang.

"Kau juga hebat Monta. Dengan lemparan yang semakin cepat pun kau tetap bisa menangkapnya dengan sempurna," puji Yuuma. Wajah Monta mendadak memerah karena malu. Rasanya aneh mendengar pujian dari orang yang mirip dengan Hiruma. Kalau Hiruma mana mungkin akan semudah itu memuji orang pikirnya.

"Hehehe… Yuuma-san bisa saja. Aku jadi malu," Monta menggosok-gosok bawah hidungnya karena malu. Yuuma juga tersenyum melihatnya. "Kalau begitu lakukan lemparannya lagi. Aku sedang bersemangat MAX!" pinta Monta.

"Kau bersemangat sekali Monta. Baiklah, aku akan bersiap-siap melempar bolanya!" Yuuma memberi aba-aba. Monta juga tampak bersiap.

Yuuma bersiap-siap hendak melempar bolanya. Tetapi ia tidak menyadari akan kehadiran seseorang yang tengah berlari kepadanya. Yuuma memasang kuda-kuda, ia siap melempar. Monta juga sudah tidak sabar untuk menangkapnya. Sedikit lagi Yuuma melepaskan bola dari tangannya, tiba-tiba saja sosok yang berlari kepadanya sudah berada di dekatnya.

GREB! Dengan cepat sosok itu memeluk Yuuma dari belakang. Yuuma terkejut. Bola yang hendak dilemparkannya pada Monta mendadak terjatuh dari tangannya. Ia menoleh kepada sosok yang memeluknya secara tiba-tiba itu. Sebelum ia sempat melihat wajah orang yang memeluknya itu, sebuah suara terdengar ditelinganya dari sosok yang memeluknya.

"Hiruma…" Itulah kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Hanya nama seseorang. Yuuma menyadari siapa yang menyebut nama itu. Begitu ia menoleh ia mendapati Mamori yang ternyata memeluknya. Yuuma panik.

Pelukan Mamori sangat erat. Semua anggota DDB yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya terkejut. Mereka tidak menyangka manager mereka akan memeluk pemuda yang mirip dengan Hiruma itu. Suzuna juga terkejut tetapi seketika senyum terlukis di wajahnya.

"Hiruma… Hiruma… Aku merindukanmu…" ujar Mamori lagi sambil terus mempereratkan pelukannya. Yuuma semakin panik, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

'Bagaimana ini? Mamori tiba-tiba saja memelukku. Pasti dia mengira aku Hiruma lagi. Apa yang harus kulakukan?' tanya Yuuma dalam hatinya sambil mengontrol detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba saja berdetak cepat. Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik ada sedikit rona merah di pipi Yuuma tetapi tak ada yang menyadarinya.

_Bau tubuh dan perasaan hangat dari sosok dingin yang kurindukan_

_Serasa ingin terus terengkuh selamanya di dalam kehangatanmu_

_Bolehkah aku merasakannya dari orang yang berbeda_

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

Lan : Akhirnya selesai juga! Capek! *minum orange juice dingin*

Yuuma : *baca fic chapter 4* He, ceritanya panjang sekali, Lan? *kaget*

Lan : Oh, ya? Idenya lagi mengalir deras, Yuuma-kun. *memang air mengalir*

Yuuma : Kalau begitu sebentar lagi chapter 5, ya?

Lan : Yupz! Ng, bagaimana perasaan Yuuma-kun ketika dipeluk Mamori-nee?

Yuuma : *blushing* He, kenapa bertanya seperti itu Lan?

Lan : Aku hanya mau tahu saja. Kalau Hiruma-san lihat kamu dan Mamori-nee pelukan, pasti dia akan ngamuk besar.

Yuuma : Jangan menakut-nakuti Lan. 'Kan Lan yang buat adegan seperti itu.!

Lan : Oh, maaf, maaf. *author yang aneh minta maaf sama chara-nya* Kalau begitu aku mau istirahat dulu baru lanjut buat chap kelima. Yuuma-kun, kamu yang ambil bagian penutupnya lagi, ya? *pergi*

Yuuma : Tunggu dulu Lan! Huh, apa boleh buat. Baiklah, kali ini masih saya yang akan mengisi bagian penutup. Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini dan ditunggu saja chapter selanjutnya.

Lan : Ditunggu juga reviewnya dan maaf kalau updet chap keempat ini lama. *muncul tiba-tiba*

Yuuma : Lho, Lan? Katanya mau istirahat, kenapa kemari lagi?

Lan : Boleh, 'kan?

Yuuma : Ah, sudahlah.

Lan dan Yuuma : Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!^^"


	5. What Should I Do

**Yosh! Selamat datang di chapter 5!^^'**

Yuuma : Langsung mulai saja Lan?

Lan : Hm, ya. *makan mie ayam* 'Kan sedang damai-damainya nih. *apanya yang damai*

Yuuma : Baiklah. Tumben ini orang tak mau cuap-cuap dulu di awal. *bingung* Sebelumnya kami akan membalas review dulu. *ikut makan mie ayam*

Balasan Review!

**-Avy-kurohime-**

He,makasih. Wah, rupanya sudah diduga, ya. Hm, kalau soal itu kemungkinan besar iya, tetapi… Baca saja terus fic ini! *jawaban apaan nih*

Ini udah di updet dan selamat membaca!^^'

**-Maharu P Natsuzawa-ugly doll-**

Selamat datang! Iya, saya merasa telat updetnya. Ini gara-gara harus rebutan laptop dengan kedua adik saya. T.T *ikutan curhat, lho?* Waduh, Hiruma berubah? Pasti dia kesal, ya! Ehm, mau gimana lagi? Mamori sering tanpa sadar menganggap Yuuma itu Hiruma. Makasih. Oh, suka lihat Yuuma cemburu, ya. (o.o)?

Ini udah di updet dan selamat membaca!^^'

**-Riichan LuvHiru_**

Hm, terima kasih. Tidak apa-apa, sudah dibaca saja saya sudah senang kok. Yupz, sepertinya begitulah. Tentang hubungan Yuuma dan Mamori… Baca saja terus fic ini. Ini udah di updet dan selamat membaca!^^'

**-RisaLoveHiru-**

Hehehe… Cepat, ya? Hm, begitulah sesuai permintaan Risa. Ya, saya juga merasa begitu tetapi mau bagaimana lagi yang masih ada dipikiran Mamori adalah Hiruma. Karena belum bisa melupakan Hiruma jadi Mamori masih melihat Yuuma seperti Hiruma. Mamori memang kangen berat sama Hiruma, Risa juga kangen, ya? Ok, adegan romance diusahakan akan diperbanyak. Ini udah di updet dan selamat membaca!^^'

**-Yuri Manami-**

Selamat datang! Tidak apa-apa. Hm, saya juga kurang tahu. Kalau melihat dari seragamnya mungkin saja masih bocah *jawaban apaan nih?* Maaf, kalau masih ada kesalahan. Ini udah di updet dan selamat membaca!^^'

**-Kwon Soo Jin-**

Terima kasih! Saya senang mendengarnya. Tidak apa-apa. Waduh, saya jadi malu fic saya dibilang begitu. Yupz, rajin-rajinlah! Peace juga! Ini udah di updet dan selamat membaca!^^'

**-Kinichairuudou Akari-chan-**

He, untuk itu, ya.

Yuuma : Memangnya apa yang perlu diselidiki dariku, Lan? *baca review*

Lan : Mana aku tahu Yuuma-kun. Mungkin Akari-chan tertarik padamu.

Yuuma : What? *blushing*

Baiklah, saya terima sarannya. Terima kasih, itu sangat membangun sekali. Ini udah di updet dan selamat membaca!^^'

**-MakorinMako-**

Ng, maksudnya ceritanya?

**-Asako Karasuma-**

Terima kasih Asa-chan! Waduh, Asa-chan udah terbius dengan senyuman dari Yuuma. Hm, untuk hubungan mereka berdua… Ikuti saja terus kelanjutannya. Yupz, sesuai dengan permintaan Asa-chan. Makasih, ini udah di updet dan selamat membaca!^^'

**-YoshiKitty29-**

Iya, tidak apa-apa. *terdiam*

Hm, begitulah. Coba bayangkan saja sendiri. Oh, begitu. Padahal wajah mereka 'kan sama. Ini udah di updet dan selamat membaca!^^'

**-Warui Batto-Scrollholic-**

Salam kasih ya. Dialog di reviewmu menarik. *apa maksudnya nih* Ya, saya doain dan semoga hal yang menghalangi itu cepat terselesaikan. Hm, kamu suka Hiruma, ya? Kamu mendukung hubungan Yuuma dan Mamori? Makasih. Ini udah di updet dan selamat membaca!^^'

**-chibyEydisaa21-**

Tidak apa-apa. Makasih. Ya, Mamori meluk Yuuma karena mengira dia Hiruma. Ini udah di updet dan selamat membaca!^^'

* * *

Lan : Yak! Semua sudah dibalas!

Yuuma : Lan, kali ini tidak ada adegan yang aneh-aneh, 'kan? *ngintip chap 5 di meja*

Lan : Kenapa bertanya seperti itu, Yuuma-kun? *rebut fic chap 5 dari Yuuma*s

Yuuma : Ah, tidak apa-apa!

Lan : Yuuma-kun mencurigakan. Baiklah, akan kubuat banyak adegan aneh-anehnya.

Yuuma : Terserahlah. Selamat membaca! *harap-harap cemas*

**Eyeshield 21**

**Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata **

**(Bukan punya Lan)**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pairing: Y. H(?) & Mamori Anezaki**

**You Return?**

**Neary Lan**

**Chapter 5: What Should I Do**

_Sulitkah yang namanya tegar itu_

_Menerima segala sesuatu dengan ikhlas_

_Meskipun rasanya ingin terus menangis_

Mamori masih memeluk Yuuma. Tampaknya gadis bermata biru ini belum menyadari siapa yang sebenarnya sedang dipeluknya itu. Yuuma masih terdiam. Sebenarnya ia ingin melepaskan pelukan itu. Tetapi semakin ia berusaha untuk melepaskannya semakin erat pula Mamori memeluknya. Semua anggota DDB masih kaget dan terdiam melihat adegan itu.

"Hiruma…" panggil Mamori pada Yuuma.

'Ternyata benar, dia menganggapku Hiruma,' batin Yuuma. "Ma, Mamori… Lepaskan aku. Tidak enak kalau dilihat orang," pinta Yuuma lembut.

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak peduli kalau orang melihat kita. Aku sangat merindukanmu Hiruma, biarkan aku melepaskan rinduku padamu," ujar Mamori tetap memeluk erat Yuuma.

"Tetapi aku…" Yuuma menggantung ucapannya. 'Gawat! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Semuanya melihat ke arah kami. Mereka bisa salah paham.' Yuuma panik. Wajahnya mulai memerah. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Semua anggota DDB mulai berbisik-bisik satu sama lain. Mereka memandang Yuuma dengan sedikit aneh dan curiga. Mereka mengira Mamori memeluk Yuuma karena Yuuma mirip dengan Hiruma. Tentu saja mereka berpikir begitu karena ketika Hiruma masih hidup gosip kedekatannya dengan Mamori sudah tersebar luas. Tentu saja Suzuna yang menyebarkan gosip tersebut.

"Waaa, Mamori memeluk Yuuma!" seru Kurita dengan heboh.

"FUGO! Mereka berpelukan!" sahut Daikichi.

"Yeeiii! Yuu-nii hebat!" Suzuna bersorak girang sambil melompat-lompat.

"Hie, apa maksudmu Suzuna-chan?" Sena bertanya panik.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan MAX? Berpelukan di depan mataku!" geram Monta sambil meremas pisang ditangannya yang entah didapatnya dari mana. Monta cemburu sekali melihat Mamori yang disukainya memeluk Yuuma.

"Ahaha… Mereka terlihat seperti pasangan yang romantis. Tetapi untuk urusan romantis, tetap akulah yang paling jenius!" Taki berputar-putar kegirangan. Yukimitsu dan Ishimaru hanya diam saja. Tidak ada yang perlu mereka komentarkan.

"Apa yang dikatakannya?" tanya Juumonji.

"Dia bilang dia yang paling romantis," jawab Kuroki.

"Menurutku pemandangan yang di depan itu lebih romantis," ujar Togano menunjuk ke arah Yuuma dan Mamori.

"Ka, kalian jangan salah paham!" Yuuma membela diri. Wajahnya perlahan-lahan mulai bersemu merah. 'Aku harus menyadarkannya.' Batin Yuuma. "Mamori, lepaskan aku! Aku bukan Hiruma, aku Yuuma!"

Yuuma melepaskan tangan Mamori di pinggangnya. Sebenarnya dalam hati kecilnya ia tak mempermasalahkan pelukan ini. Hanya saja ia merasa bahwa yang sebenarnya ingin dipeluk Mamori itu bukanlah dirinya melainkan Hiruma. Ia tidak ingin gadis ini terlarut dengan fantasinya tentang Hiruma. Berkali-kali Yuuma mencoba melepaskan diri semakin erat Mamori memeluknya.

"Hiruma…" ujar Mamori lagi. Ia sangat merasa nyaman bersandar dipunggung Yuuma tersebut. Seakan rasa rindu yang selama ini ditahannya telah tertumpah semua.

'Apa boleh buat. Maafkan aku Mamori,' bisik Yuuma dalam hati. Hatinya berkecamuk. "Aku bukan Hiruma!" Yuuma berkata keras.

Dengan sedikit terpaksa ia melepas tangan Mamori dengan kasar. Mamori terkejut. Perlahan ia mundur ke belakang. Yuuma memutar tubuh menghadap Mamori. Sekarang Mamori dapat melihat siapa sosok yang telah dipeluknya tadi. Anggota DDB juga kaget mendengar Yuuma tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu.

"Aku bukan Hiruma… Mamori." Ulang Yuuma. Matanya menatap Mamori dengan sedikit kecewa.

"Yuuma…" Mamori menatap Yuuma. Ia benar-benar kaget. Baru disadarinya bahwa yang dipeluknya tadi adalah Yuuma bukan Hiruma. 'Apa tadi aku memeluk Yuuma?' tanyanya ragu.

Mamori mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Dapat dilihatnya selain Yuuma ada semua anggota DDB yang sejak tadi melihat apa yang dilakukannya pada Yuuma. Perlahan wajahnya mulai memerah. Ia benar-benar malu. Ia malu atas apa yang telah dilakukannya tadi. Mamori menundukkan wajahnya, tak berani menatap Yuuma.

'Apa aku memeluknya? Apa yang kupeluk itu bukan Hiruma?' Mamori melirik sedikit wajah Yuuma, kemudian menunduk lagi.

"Mamori…" Yuuma mencoba berjalan mendekati Mamori. Mamori menyadari Yuuma mendekatinya.

"Jangan mendekat!" serunya tiba-tiba. Yuuma dan anggota DDB terkejut mendengar perkataan Mamori. Yuuma menghentikan langkahnya. Tiba-tiba saja Mamori memutar tubuhnya dan berlari meninggalkan Yuuma.

Mamori terus berlari meninggalkan lapangan. Yuuma hanya diam saja menatap kepergian Mamori. Tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia merasa serba salah. Kejadian tiba-tiba ini memang membuatnya bingung.

"Mamori…" bisik Yuuma pada dirinya sendiri. Entah kenapa terbesit dipikirannya untuk menyusul Mamori. Mencoba untuk menjelaskan pada gadis itu bahwa yang dilakukannya tadi hanyalah kesalahpahaman saja. Ia pun berlari mengejar Mamori. 'Sial!' batinnya sambil berlari.

"Yuu-nii mau kemana?" seru Suzuna yang menyadari kepergian Yuuma. Tetapi Yuuma tidak menjawab pertanyaannya karena ia sudah berlari jauh. Anggota DDB juga kaget melihat Yuuma yang tiba-tiba berlari meninggalkan lapangan.

Ketika Yuuma berlari, ia tak sadar telah melewati Musashi. Musashi hanya diam saja. Ia menoleh ke belakang sedikit untuk melihat Yuuma yang berlari. Hanya sebentar dan kemudian melanjutkan berjalan menuju anggota DDB. Musashi bisa melihat semua anggota DDB tampak sibuk membicarakan sesuatu. Sepertinya anggota DDB mencium bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Yuuma dan Mamori serta ada sangkut pautnya dengan Hiruma.

"Ada apa ini? Mamori-neesan tiba-tiba memeluk Yuuma-san dan ketika Mamori-neesan sadar siapa yang dipeluknya dia malah lari. Sekarang Yuuma-san malah pergi mengejarnya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Monta mendadak stress sambil berputar-putar seperti Taki. Ia kesal dan cemburu dengan pemandangan aneh yang ada di depan matanya tadi.

"Hie, kamu kenapa Monta? Mendadak gila, ya? Tolong, Monta kerasukan setan monyet gila!" Sena panik melihat Monta yang mendadak jadi monyet gila.

"Aku tidak gila Sena! Dan aku juga tidak kerasukan setan monyet gila khayalanmu itu!" teriak Monta sekerasnya di telinga Sena. Sena menutup kedua telinganya dari teriakan Monta.

"MonMon berisik!" seru Suzuna.

"Biar kami hentikan dia!" Tiga bersaudara Ha-Ha menghajar Monta. Menurut mereka itu tindakan tepat untuk membuat Monta sadar.

"Adaw, sakit! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" erang Monta kesakitan.

"Ka, kalian bertiga berhenti. Monta bisa mati!" Kurita mencoba melerai mereka. Daikichi juga ikut membantu Kurita. Yukimitsu dan Ishimaru yang sejak tadi diam saja berinisiatif melerai Monta dan Tiga bersaudara Ha-Ha.

"Ahaha… Mereka semua kelihatannya sedang bersenang-senang. Apa aku ikut saja, ya? Ahaha…" Siapa lagi yang akan berkata seperti ini kecuali Taki yang sedang semangat berputar-putar.

"Apa yang kalian semua lakukan?" Musashi menatap semua anggota DDB dengan wajah serius.

Anggota DDB langsung terdiam. Tiga bersaudara Ha-Ha juga berhenti menghajar Monta. Bisa mereka lihat wajah Musashi yang terlihat marah tetapi tetap tenang. Kurita mencoba untuk menjelaskan tetapi mata Musahi mengisyaratkan agar Kurita diam. Kemudian Musashi menghela nafas.

"Jangan main-main, cepat latihan!" katanya sambil membelakangi semua anggota DDB. Anggota DDB menurut dan mereka kembali latihan lagi.

**-YH=MA-**

Mamori bersembunyi di dalam ruang klub. Ia meringkuk di pojokan sambil memegang kedua lututnya. Sayup-sayup terdengar isakan tangis gadis ini. Ya, lagi-lagi Mamori menangis. Gadis ini selalu menangis sendiri di ruang klub apabila ia teringat dengan Hiruma. Kali ini pun ia menangis karena Hiruma sekaligus malu kepada Yuuma. Ia merasa telah melakukan hal yang memalukan dihadapan semua anggota DDB. Ia tidak menyangka akan memeluk Yuuma secara tiba-tiba karena mengiranya Hiruma. Ia benar-benar malu.

"Hiks… Apa yang sudah kulakukan? A, aku memeluk Yuuma karena mengira ia Hiruma. Seharusnya aku tahu kalau dia bu, bukan Hiruma tetapi Yuuma. Kenapa aku bisa sa, salah melihatnya? Hiks…" ujar Mamori di sela-sela tangisannya.

Mamori menundukkan kepalanya. Berusaha menyembunyikan wajah penuh air matanya itu. Terkadang ia selalu berpikir bahwa kenapa ia masih belum bisa menerima kepergian Hiruma. Ia tahu ia mencintai Hiruma meskipun hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Rasanya memang sakit jika orang yang dicintai tersebut belum mengetahui perasaan kita yang sebenarnya. Tetapi apa daya yang bisa dilakukan. Terlebih lagi jika orang tersebut sudah meninggal dunia.

"Aku benar-benar bodoh. Aku tidak bisa membedakan Yuuma dan Hiruma. Aku benar-benar malu…" isak Mamori lagi.

Semenjak kehadiran Yuuma, Mamori selalu merasa kebingungan. Ia selalu merasa bingung bila berada dekat dengan pemuda itu. Yuuma memang memiliki wajah dan fisik seperti Hiruma tetapi dia bukanlah Hiruma. Dan terkadang Mamori selalu melihat Yuuma sebagai Hiruma, matanya selalu memperlihatkan pemuda itu seperti Hiruma. Hiruma, Hiruma, dan hanya Hiruma.

Yuuma sudah tiba di depan clubhouse Deimon. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal ketika berlari menuju clubhouse ini. Ditatapnya clubhouse ini sesaat sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Ia ingin masuk ke dalam untuk bertemu Mamori dan berusaha menjelaskan kesalahpahaman di antara mereka. Yuuma tahu bahwa Mamori memeluknya pasti karena ia mengira dirinya Hiruma. Yuuma tahu meskipun sulit untuk membenarkannya. Ia mencoba mengetuk pintu.

"Ma, Mamori! Kau ada di dalam, 'kan? Ini aku, Yuuma!" panggil Yuuma sambil mengetuk pintu.

Mamori tersentak mendengar suara Yuuma yang ada di luar clubhouse. Ia mengangkat wajahnya yang penuh air mata. 'Kenapa dia kemari?' batinnya bingung.

"Ma, mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Mamori dengan suara keras yang terdengar sedikit bergetar.

"Aku mau bicara denganmu! Keluarlah!" jawab Yuuma dengan suara keras juga. Raut wajahnya terlihat cemas.

"Mau bicara apa? Aku rasa tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan! Aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu!" balas Mamori lagi sambil menahan air matanya. Ia memeluk lututnya lebih erat.

Yuuma tersentak mendengar ucapan Mamori barusan. Ia memegang dadanya yang tiba-tiba merasa sakit. Hatinya terasa tertusuk pisau tajam yang diasah dengan penuh kebencian. Meskipun ia sendiri tidak tahu apakah Mamori membencinya atau tidak.

"Mamori, aku tahu kau tidak sengaja memelukku karena kau mengira aku adalah Hiruma. Aku tahu itu. Tetapi kau jangan merasa bersalah. Itu bukanlah kesalahan, itu hanya suatu ketidaksengajaan," ujar Yuuma yang berusaha tenang.

Mamori terdiam mendengar perkataan Yuuma. Ia memang membenarkan ucapan Yuuma tetapi ia tidak bisa mengakuinya. Ia sudah terlanjur malu kepada pemuda spike hitam tersebut. Sudah sering kali matanya memperlihatkan sosok Yuuma sebagai Hiruma. Ia selalu merasa kesulitan untuk memandang pemuda itu bukan sebagai Hiruma.

"Baiklah kalau kamu tidak mau bicara denganku. Aku akan pergi tetapi kuharap kau jangan menangis lagi. Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu atas apa yang kau lakukan tadi di lapangan. Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu," ujar Yuuma sambil memandang pintu clubhouse Deimon.

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir itu Yuuma langsung berjalan meninggalkan clubhouse. Membiarkan gadis itu sendirian untuk menenangkan dirinya. Seklias Yuuma menoleh ke belakang menatap clubhouse Deimon. Ia membayangkan seolah-olah ia dapat melihat Mamori sedang menangis seorang diri. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari tempat itu dan mulai berjalan kembali. Menghilang sesuai keinginan Mamori.

Mamori memasang telinganya. Tidak ada suara Yuuma lagi yang terdengar dari luar. Ia memasang wajah murung. Lagi-lagi ia merasa telah membuat pemuda spike hitam itu terluka. Hanya karena hal bodoh yang dilakukannya ia kembali menyakiti pemuda itu. Entah Yuuma merasa hatinya tersakiti atau tidak tetapi baginya ia tetap merasa menyakiti pemuda itu. Hanya karena dapat melihat sosok Hiruma yang ada pada Yuuma, Mamori merasa lupa bahwa siapa sebenarnya pemuda itu. Dia bukan Hiruma. Mamori kembali membenamkan wajahnya, air matanya perlahan mengalir lagi.

"Maafkan aku… Yuuma," bisiknya sambil terus menangis.

**-YH=MA-**

Semenjak kejadian di lapangan itu beberapa hari ini Yuuma dan Mamori tidak pernah bicara. Di kelas pun mereka hanya diam saja. Seolah-olah tidak saling mengenal. Jika mereka tidak sengaja bertemu Mamori langsung berlari menjauh dari Yuuma. Jika mata mereka bertemu Mamori langsung mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Yuuma hanya dapat menghela nafas melihat sikap Mamori yang seperti itu. Sebelum adanya kejadian ini pun Mamori memang tidak pernah mau terlalu dekat dengannya. Dirinyalah yang ingin mencoba mendekati gadis ini. Yuuma sangat ingin mendekati Mamori tetapi sosok Hiruma yang ada padanya membuatnya kesulitan mendekati gadis itu.

Yuuma pun tahu mengapa gadis ini tidak mau terlalu mendekatinya karena ia mirip dengan Hiruma. Yang ada dipandangan Mamori hanyalah Hiruma. Hanya Hiruma seorang. Sampai sekarang ia masih penasaran apa hubungan antara Mamori dan Hiruma. Suzuna memang berjanji untuk memberitahukannya suatu saat tetapi semenjak kejadian itu Yuuma tidak pernah mau lagi menginjakkan kakinya di tempat berbau amefuto dan Mamori tersebut. Kini mereka benar-benar canggung.

"Kau benar-benar menghindar dariku, Mamori," bisik Yuuma.

Yuuma sedang berjalan sendirian di koridor sekolah. Ketika itu ada seorang gadis yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya sambil membawa setumpuk kertas-kertas ditangannya. Gadis itu tampak kesusahan dengan tumpukan kertas-kertas ditangannya. Ketika mereka berselisih tak sengaja mereka bertabrakan. Tumpukan kertas ditangan gadis itu terjatuh ke lantai. Yuuma dan gadis itu kaget. Buru-buru mereka memungut kertas-kertas yang berserakan itu tanpa melihat wajah siapa menabrak siapa.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja," ujar Yuuma sambil mengumpulkan kertas-kertas yang berserakan.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab gadis itu lembut.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu terdiam, Yuuma juga terdiam. Mereka saling menatap. Gadis itu sekarang dapat melihat wajah pemuda berambut spike hitam dan bermata hijau tosca yang menabraknya dan Yuuma juga dapat melihat wajah gadis berambut cokelat kemerahan dan bermata biru sapphire yang ditabraknya. Mereka kaget, jari telujuk mereka saling berhadapan.

"Ma, Mamori!" seru Yuuma. 'Ternyata aku menabraknya.'

"Yuuma!" seru Mamori juga. 'Ternyata dia yang menabrakku.'

Yuuma dan Mamori saling berpandangan. Sesuai perkiraan Yuuma, Mamori langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Dengan cepat ia mengumpulkan semua kertas yang berserakan di lantai dan juga menyambar kertas-kertas yang ada di tangan Yuuma. Setelah semua kertas terkumpul Mamori berdiri dan menatap Yuuma sesaat.

"Maaf, aku sudah merepotkanmu!" katanya sambil berlalu meninggalkan Yuuma yang hanya diam kebingungan sambil memandang punggung Mamori. Tanpa diketahui Yuuma sebenarnya Mamori pergi dengan wajah yang memerah.

Senyum tipis terukir di bibir Yuuma. Ia bangkit berdiri dan menatap ke arah punggung Mamori yang sudah tak terlihat lagi olehnya. Meskipun kali ini Mamori masih bersikap menghindar seperti biasanya, entah kenapa Yuuma justru merasa senang. Mungkin karena ia dapat melihat wajah Mamori secara dekat sekaligus mendengar suaranya.

"Apa yang kupikirkan?" tanyanya sambil tetap tersenyum. Sebelah tangannya menyisir rambut spike hitam kebanggaannya.

Yuuma berjalan kembali menuju kelasnya. Di tengah perjalanan tidak sengaja lagi ia beselisih dengan seseorang. Tetapi kali ini orang tersebut bukan Mamori melainkan seorang pemuda yang wajahnya terlihat seperti orang tua di mata Hiruma. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kapten DDB yang sekarang menggantikan Hiruma, Musashi. Musashi berhenti di hadapan Yuuma. Melihatnya Yuuma juga ikut berhenti meskipun di dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya kenapa Kapten Amefuto DDB ini menghampirinya. Mata mereka bertemu. Yuuma mencoba tersenyum ramah sebisanya.

"Kamu anak baru di kelas Mamori itu, 'kan?" Tanya Musashi dengan tenang seperti biasanya.

"Ya. Ng, rasanya aku pernah melihatmu di lapangan amefuto," gumam Yuuma. Ia meletakkan sebelah tangannya di dagunya seperti sedang berpikir.

"Tentu saja kau pernah melihatku. Aku Kapten Amefuto Deimon Devil Bats, Gen Takekura. Tetapi biasanya aku dipanggil Musashi. Namamu Yuuma, 'kan?" Tanya Musashi lagi.

"Ya, namaku Yuuma," jawab Yuuma singkat. 'Ada perlu apa orang ini padaku?' batin Yuuma penasaran.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu, bolehkah?" Yuuma hanya mengangguk. "Kemarin aku tak sengaja melihatmu di lapangan amefuto…" Mata Yuuma langsung membelalak mendengar ucapan Musashi yang sebenarnya belum menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Ka, kau melihatnya? Apa kau melihatnya?" potong Yuuma yang tiba-tiba kelihatan panik. Musashi hanya mengernyitkan alisnya tanda bingung karena pemuda ini mendadak memotong ucapannya. "Ma, maaf, bukan maksudku… Ng, kau mau bilang apa tadi?" Tanya Yuuma ragu-ragu. Tampaknya ia menyadari sikapnya tadi membuat Musashi kebingungan. 'Apa yang dia maksud kejadian itu?' batin Yuuma.

"Kalau yang kau maksudkan adalah kejadian Mamori yang memelukmu tiba-tiba di lapangan itu aku tahu, tetapi bukan itu yang ingin kubicarakan padamu." Musashi berkata dengan tenang. Yuuma yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum tipis yang dipaksakan padahal dalam hatinya ia sangat malu mengingat kejadian mendadak itu.

"Oh, begitu. Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?" Yuuma mencoba serius.

Musashi melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya, ia mulai bicara, "Kemarin aku tak sengaja melihatmu di lapangan amefuto. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau ada di sana tetapi itu tidak terlalu kupikirkan. Saat itu aku melihat kau sedang melakukan pass bersama Monta dan apa yang kau lakukan itu membuatku terkejut. Aku tidak menyangka kau memiliki kemampuan yang sama dengan Hiruma…"

"Itu hanya kebetulan," potong Yuuma cepat.

"Aku tidak tahu itu bisa dikatakan kebetulan atau tidak. Bagiku itu terlihat seperti kemampuan alami yang kau miliki, mungkin bisa dikatakan semacam bakat. Memang aku hanya melihatnya sekali tetapi menurutku kau bisa bergabung dengan klub amefuto kami, Deimon Devil Bats. Itulah inti dari pembicaraan ini, bagaimana?" jelas Musashi panjang lebar. Ia menatap lurus Yuuma.

Yuuma hanya diam. Tampaknya ia mencoba meresapi perkataan Musashi tadi. Tiba-tiba matanya membelalak kaget.

"Apa? Bergabung dengan klub amefuto? I, ini tidak bercanda, 'kan?" Yuuma tampak kaget dan shock mendengar pernyataan Musashi. Musashi hanya mengangguk sekali. Yuuma menelan ludah. 'Dia memintaku bergabung dengan klub amefuto itu? Apa dia tidak salah memintaku bergabung?' batin Yuuma. Ia tampak meragukan ucapan Musashi tadi. "Apa kau tidak salah memintaku untuk bergabung di klub itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Tidak ada orang lain yang cocok menempati posisi Hiruma selain kau, Yuuma. Aku tidak akan meminta kau untuk langsung menerima permintaan ini, kau boleh memikirkannya dulu. Tetapi aku berharap kau mau menerimanya. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu dan satu lagi, kapanpun kau boleh datang ke klub kami walau hanya sekedar untuk mampir," kata Musashi sambil menepuk pundak Yuuma.

Musashi berlalu meninggalkan Yuuma yang kelihatannya sedang berpikir. Yuuma hanya menghela nafas. Ia bingung dengan permintaan Musashi yang terkesan mendadak itu. Rasanya satu hari berada di sekitar hal berbau tentang amefuto membuatnya mengalami hal-hal yang tidak terduga. Berkenalan dengan semua anggota DDB, mencoba latihan bersama mereka, tak sengaja dipeluk Mamori yang salah mengiranya Hiruma, dan sekarang diminta untuk bergabung di klub itu. Begitulah pikiran Yuuma sesaat sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Meskipun hal-hal aneh yang terjadi padanya berkaitan dengan amefuto, Yuuma merasa ini juga ada hubungannya dengan Hiruma. Ia merasa sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di SMU Deimon ini bayang-bayang Hiruma sudah ada padanya. Rasanya seperti sudah ditakdirkan untuk berada di sini menggantikan sesuatu yang sudah tak ada. Hadir kembali dengan sosok yang sama namun tetap memiliki perbedaan.

"Ah, aku tidak tahu!" Yuuma berkata sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia tampak seperti orang yang kebingungan.

_Hanya satu kesalahan kecil dapat mengakibatkan hal yang besar_

_Ini hanyalah suatu kesalahpahaman yang tidak disengaja_

_Andaikan saja kau mau mendengarkan penjelasan ini_

**-YH=MA-**

Sudah hampir dua minggu Mamori dan Yuuma tidak saling tegur sapa. Teman-teman sekelas mereka tidak menyadarinya karena kedekatan Mamori dan Yuuma belum bisa dikatakan dekat bagi teman sekelas mereka. Suasana kelas ribut seperti biasanya. Hari ini guru yang bersangkutan tidak masuk kelas karena sakit sehingga para murid hanya diberikan tugas untuk dikerjakan. Tetapi yang namanya anak sekolah saat-saat tidak ada guru adalah saat yang menyenangkan bagi mereka. Mereka bisa berbuat semaunya selama jam pelajaran kosong tersebut. Entah mereka mengerjakan tugas-tugas tersebut atau tidak yang penting bagi mereka bisa bersenang-senang.

Yuuma sedang membaca buku karena semua tugasnya sudah selesai dikerjakannya. Sejujurnya ia tidak tenang berada di kelas dengan suasana ribut seperti ini, ia jadi tidak bisa konsentrasi membaca. Tetapi ia mencoba mengacuhkan semua itu dan berusaha untuk konsentrasi pada bacaanya. Kalau saja Yuuma itu Hiruma mungkin ia akan membuat keributan di kelas dengan tembakan-tembakan senjatanya atau keluar kelas untuk mencari tempat yang tenang sambil bermain laptop kesayangannya. Tetapi Yuuma bukanlah Hiruma, ia akan mencoba bersikap tenang meskipun sebenarnya merasa terganggu.

'Dasar anak muda,' batin Yuuma seperti orang tua. Padahal sendirinya juga masih muda.

Karena tetap tidak bisa konsentrasi membaca, Yuuma menutup buku bacannya. Seketika matanya langsung menatap punggung Mamori. Dapat dilihatnya gadis berambut cokelat kemerahan itu sedang bersenda gurau dengan teman sebangkunya. Wajahnya terlihat ceria dan terkadang seulas senyum terlukis indah di bibir mungilnya. Yuuma menatap sayu gadis itu sambil bertopang dagu. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Huh… Coba saja kau bisa tersenyum seperti itu padaku, Mamori," bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

Pemuda spike itu masih menatap Mamori. Mamori sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Wajar saja karena ia memang tidak mau lagi menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati wajah Yuuma. Pernah sekali ia mencoba menoleh ke belakang dan matanya langsung bertemu dengan mata Yuuma. Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya langsung merona merah dan hangat, maka dengan cepat ia mengalihkan wajahnya. Tanpa diketahuinya Yuuma mengernyitkan alisnya pertanda bingung. Tiba-tiba Mamori bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berlalu keluar kelas. Yuuma yang penasaran mencoba untuk mengikuti Mamori. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia melakukannya, mungkin hanya dorongan hati pikirnya.

Perlahan tetapi pasti Yuuma mengikuti Mamori dari belakang. Sepertinya tanpa disadari sendiri oleh Yuuma bahwa dirinya sangat sering mengikuti Mamori secara diam-diam. Mamori berjalan dengan tenang tanpa ia ketahui bahwa dirinya sedang diikuti oleh seseorang. Sekarang Mamori sedang memasuki toilet. Yuuma yang melihatnya hanya menunggu dari tempat yang tidak terlalu jauh sambil bersembunyi.

"Kenapa aku mengikutinya, ya? Seperti seorang peguntit saja. Padahal dia hanya pergi ke toilet saja," kata Yuuma pada dirinya. Ia mencoba melihat ke arah toilet apakah Mamori sudah keluar atau belum. "Mungkin ini kesempatan," pikirnya serius.

Tak lama Mamori keluar dari toilet. Ia berjalan kembali menuju kelasnya. Yuuma menyadari kehadiran Mamori. Ia tetap diam di tempat persembunyiannya. Ketika Mamori berjalan ke arahnya dengan cepat ia menarik tangan Mamori. Mamori terkejut karena tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang. Yuuma menyandarkan Mamori di dinding. Kini Mamori dapat melihat wajah orang yang menarik tangannya.

"Yu, Yuuma!" serunya kaget. Matanya membelalak, untung saja saat ini koridor sedang sepi dan hanya Yuuma yang mendengar suaranya.

"Sst!" Yuuma menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya mengisyaratkan agar Mamori diam. Mamori menurut. "Jangan berisik!" bisiknya.

"Sedang apa kamu di sini? Kenapa kamu menyergapku?" Tanya Mamori tiba-tiba. Ia merasa kesal atas perlakuan mendadak Yuuma ini.

Yuuma memang menyandarkan Mamori di dinding dan kedua tangan Yuuma menahan kedua bahu Mamori. Mereka saling bertatapan. Tetapi itu tidak lama karena Mamori langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yuuma. Wajah gadis itu kembali merona merah. Yuuma tetap menatapnya dan sedikit heran dengan wajah Mamori yang mendadak memerah. Sekilas dapat dilihatnya gadis itu tampak cantik apabila wajahnya merona merah.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa maksudmu seperti ini?" Mamori bertanya tanpa memandang wajah Yuuma. Gadis itu merasa malu untuk menatap wajah pemuda yang menahannya ini. Terlalu malu. "Lepaskan aku!" pintanya. Yuuma masih menatapnya dengan diam.

"Kenapa kau bicara tanpa menatap wajahku?" Tanya Yuuma sedikit dingin.

Mamori terdiam. Kemudian ia mencoba menatap Yuuma. Dapat dilihatnya tatapan dingin pemuda itu. Ia merasa tidak sanggup melihat mata pemuda itu.

"Yu, Yuuma… Tolong lepaskan aku," pinta Mamori lagi. Ia mencoba berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Yuuma di bahunya.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Kali ini aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Aku sangat ingin bicara denganmu, jadi tolong dengarkan aku kali ini," ujar Yuuma dengan wajah serius. Tangannya makin kuat mengcengkram bahu Mamori sehingga membuat Mamori sedikit merasa kesakitan. "Aku tahu kau menjauhiku karena kejadian itu, tetapi sudah kukatakan 'kan bahwa aku tidak mempermasalahkannya. Mungkin kau memang memiliki alasan tersendiri tetapi jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini."

Yuuma menatap Mamori lekat-lekat. Nada suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar. Mamori hanya bisa diam mendengar pernyataan pemuda ini. Sebenarnya ia juga membenarkan ucapan Yuuma. Ia pun tahu bahwa pemuda ini mungkin merasa tersiksa dengan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba menjauh tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Mungkin mudah sekali kau berkata seperti itu. Aku tahu bahwa aku memang tidak sengaja memelukmu waktu itu tetapi meskipun tidak sengaja itu sangat memalukan bagiku. Aku merasa telah melakukan hal bodoh. Melihatmu ikut latihan amefuto di lapangan waktu itu telah membuatku mengira kau adalah Hiruma. Aku sungguh bodoh," gumam Mamori sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Ia tak ingin menatap wajah Yuuma.

"Hiruma! Selalu Hiruma! Kenapa kau selalu menyebutkan nama orang itu di depanku? Kau tahu 'kan kalau aku bukan Hiruma, aku Yuuma!" Yuuma berkata dengan keras. Mamori yang mendengarnya sedikit terkejut hingga ia harus menatap wajah Yuuma.

"Apa maksudmu?"Mamori bertanya sekedarnya.

"Maksudku? Kau tanya apa maksudku? Ya, aku tahu kalau aku dan Hiruma itu mirip tetapi walaupun kami mirip bukan berarti aku dan dia sama. Aku tidak tahu apa hubunganmu sebenarnya dengan Hiruma itu sehingga kau selalu saja melihatku seperti dia. Aku hanya ingin kau melihatku sebagai Yuuma, bukan Hiruma. Aku Yuuma, bukan Hiruma." Yuuma makin mempertegas ucapannya sehingga Mamori sedikit terkejut mendengarnya.

Mamori menatap Yuuma yang tubuhnya tampak sedikit bergetar namun cengkraman tangannya di bahu Mamori tetap semakin kuat. Yuuma menundukkan wajahnya.

"Jadi, kumohon tataplah aku sebagai Yuuma bukan sebagai Hiruma. Hanya itu yang kuinginkan meskipun aku merasa sepertinya memang sulit untuk menjadi temanmu. Mungkin karena ada bayang-bayang Hiruma pada diriku," ujarnya lemah. Perlahan ia melonggarkan cengkraman tangannya di bahu Mamori. Ia menghela nafas panjang kemudian menatap wajah gadis itu yang tampak tegang menatapnya.

"Yuuma... Aku…" Mamori mencoba untuk mengucapkan sesuatu tetapi dipotong oleh Yuuma.

"Sudahlah, Mamori. Lupakan saja perkataanku tadi. Maafkan sikapku ini," katanya dengan pandangan sayu, matanya seperti terlihat sedih. Kemudian ia berlalu meninggalkan Mamori.

"Tunggu Yuuma!" panggil Mamori tetapi Yuuma tidak menghiraukannya. Ia terus saja berjalan menjauhi Mamori.

Mamori menatap punggung Yuuma yang sudah berlalu menjauh darinya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Yuuma akan berkata seperti itu padanya. Masih teringat olehnya mata pemuda itu yang terlihat sedih. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak cepat, dadanya terasa sesak. Mungkin ucapan Yuuma tadi terasa membekas dibenaknya. Seolah ia dapat merasakan apa yang dirasakan pemuda itu.

"Yuuma… Kenapa kehadiranmu membuatku bingung? Hiruma… Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan orang yang mirip denganmu? Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Mamori bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tampak sangat kebingungan. Pikirannya sangat kacau saat ini.

_Semakin lama aku tampak semakin kacau_

_Pikiranku selalu saja berkecamuk karenamu_

_Aku bingung dengan kenyataan dan khayalan yang selalu tercampur baur_

**-YH=MA-**

Bel pulang telah berbunyi. Yuuma berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya pulang ke rumah. Sambil berjalan Yuuma tampak sedang berpikir. Kejadian tadi masih teringat di memori otaknya. Yuuma sama sekali tidak menyangka akan berkata seperti itu pada Mamori. Ia merasa mungkin akan membuat Mamori semakin menjauhinya. Terlebih atas ucapannya tak terduganya yang dengan mudah meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya. Ia merasa seperti orang bodoh melakukan hal seperti itu.

Ketika berjalan tak sengaja Yuuma bertemu dengan gadis in-line skate yang sepertinya dikenalnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Suzuna. Suzuna memang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju SMU Deimon. Ia kaget bertemu dengan Yuuma. Mereka berhenti dan saling menatap.

"Yuu-nii!" serunya sambil menujuk Yuuma. Yuuma hanya menggeleng saja.

"Oh, rupanya kamu. Si gadis kecil bersepatu roda yang menjadi cheerleader itu,"kata Yuuma tenang.

Suzuna langsung cemberut ketika Yuuma menyebutnya gadis kecil dengan embel-embel lainnya. "Jangan panggil aku gadis kecil, Yuu-nii. Namaku Suzuna, Suzuna!" ujar Suzuna.

"Maaf, maaf, aku lupa namamu." Suzuna hanya cemberut mendengar alasan Yuuma. "Ng, kamu mau ke SMU Deimon, ya?"

"Iya. Aku 'kan anggota klub. Yuu-nii sendiri mau pulang, ya?" Yuuma hanya mengangguk. "Yah, kenapa Yuu-nii harus pulang. Akhir-akhir ini Yuu-nii tidak pernah lagi datang ke klub. Persis semenjak kejadian di lapangan itu."

Yuuma hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Suzuna. Selintas kejadian di waktu itu berputar-putar di otaknya. Namun, dengan cepat ia menepis pikiran itu. Kemudian ia menatap Suzuna dengan wajah serius.

"Hei, boleh aku tanya satu hal padamu?" Suzuna mendongak menatap Yuuma. Ia mengangguk.

"Tentu saja," katanya.

"Waktu itu kau janji akan memberitahuku tentang hubungan antara Mamori dan Hiruma, 'kan?" Yuuma menatap lurus gadis in-line skate itu.

"Ya. Apa Yuu-nii ingin mengetahuinya?" Tiba-tiba rambutnya yang menyerupai antena itu berputar-putar. Suzuna tersenyum nyengir kepada Yuuma. Sepertinya Yuuma menyadari kalau Suzuna akan menggodanya. "Hehehe, sudah kuduga Yuu-nii ada rasa dengan Mamo-nee. Iya, 'kan? Ayo mengaku!" desaknya sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Jangan salah paham dulu. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Kalau kau memang tidak mau mengatakannya lebih baik aku pulang saja!" dengus Yuuma.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Akan kuberitahu. Jangan langsung ngambek seperti itu, Yuu-nii," ujar Suzuna sambil tetap tersenyum.

Suzuna pun mulai menceritakan semua yang ia ketahui tentang hubungan antara Hiruma dan Mamori. Sebenarnya hubungan mereka itu sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi terutama di klub amefuto DDB. Hanya saja belum ada kebenarannya. Mamori selalu mengelak. Yang mengetahui kebenarannya hanyalah Mamori dan Suzuna saja karena Mamori hanya menceritakannya pada Suzuna.

Jujur saja Yuuma terkejut ketika mendengar cerita Suzuna tersebut. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Mamori ternyata memiliki perasaan khusus pada Hiruma. Mendengar cerita ini ia menjadi mengerti kenapa Mamori selalu memikirkan Hiruma, kenapa gadis itu selalu mengiranya Hiruma dan kenapa hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan Hiruma tidak semudah itu untuk dilupakannya. Yuuma sangat mengerti.

"Jadi, begitulah. Mamo-nee menyukai You-nii tetapi hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Meskipun sering bertengkar setiap harinya, perasaan Mamo-nee pada You-nii tidak berubah sedikitpun. Tetapi sayang sekali You-nii malah meninggal tanpa ia tahu perasaan Mamo-nee yang sebenarnya padanya. Aku jadi sedih kalau membayangkannya." Suzuna berpura-pura menyeka air mata.

'Ternyata seperti itu, ya. Tak kusangka kalau ternyata Mamori menyukai Hiruma itu,' batinnya. "Ng, apa tidak apa-apa kau menceritakannya padaku?" tanya Yuuma ragu.

"Yuu-nii 'kan ingin tahu, makanya kuceritakan. Tenang saja, tanpa Yuu-nii memintanya pun aku akan tetap menceritakannya pada Yuu-nii suatu saat nanti," kata Suzuna sambil tersenyum nakal. "Dengan begini Yuu-nii jadi bisa mendekati Mamo-nee, 'kan?" godanya.

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu dan terima kasih kau sudah mau menceritakannya padaku."

"Hm, tidak masalah. Aku senang bisa membantu Yuu-nii. Kapan saja Yuu-nii butuh bantuanku aku akan siap membantu." Suzuna berkata dengan tegas.

Yuuma terdiam memandang Suzuna. Kemudian ia tersenyum pada gadis itu.

"Terima kasih, gadis kecil." Setelah berkata seperti itu Yuuma langsung berlalu meninggalkan Suzuna.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku gadis kecil. Namaku Suzuna!" Suzuna kembali cemberut dan kesal.

Tetapi Yuuma tidak mendengarkannya karena ia sudah berlalu jauh dari gadis itu. Suzuna hanya tersenyum saja memandang punggung Yuuma yang sudah terlihat semakin menjauh.

"Mau itu You-nii atau Yuu-nii, kalau sudah berkaitan dengan Mamo-nee aku akan membantu dan mendukungnya. Hm, lebih baik aku segera menuju clubhouse."

Suzuna pun melaju menuju clubhouse Deimon yang menjadi tujuan semulanya datang ke sekolah ini.

**-YH=MA-**

Seorang pemuda berambut spike hitam dan bermata hijau tosca sedang duduk di sebuah ruangan yang terlihat seperti ruang santai. Di hadapannya ada sebuah piano. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati piano tersebut. Ia duduk di kursi yang ada di piano tersebut. Kemudian jari-jarinya yang lentik mulai menekan tuts-tuts piano itu satu persatu. Bunyi yang dihasilkan tidak bisa dikatakan seperti sebuah lagu, hanya nada yang asal dimainkan.

Tak lama seorang pria tua menghampiri pemuda berambut spike hitam tersebut. Ia duduk disebelahnya. Pemuda itu terperanjat menyadari kehadiran sosok pria tua disampingnya.

"Ka, kakek!" serunya.

Pria tua itu hanya tersenyum menatap pemuda itu. "Kenapa kaget begitu? Kau melamun, ya?" tanya pria tua itu lembut.

Si pemuda yang tak lain adalah Yuuma hanya tersenyum kecil. Seperti senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," elaknya. Matanya kembali menatap tuts-tuts piano dan menekannya asal-asalan.

"Kalau ada masalah katakan saja pada kakek. Mungkin kakek bisa bantu, jadi jangan disembunyikan seperti itu. Tetapi kalau kau memang tidak mau mengatakannya kakek tidak akan memaksamu, Yuuma," gumam kakek sambil mengusap lembut rambut spike hitam Yuuma.

Yuuma hanya terdiam. Ia berhenti menekan tuts piano itu. Kemudian ia menatap kakeknya.

"Kakek benar. Aku memang sedang ada masalah dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menyelesaikannya. Aku bingung, kek." Yuuma berkata lemah. Kakek hanya tersenyum.

"Kalau kakek sedang ada masalah, kakek akan memikirkannya sambil mendengarkan musik atau bermain alat musik. Misalnya memainkan piano ini." Yuuma menatap kakeknya serius. "Dengarkanlah lantunan melodinya dan bayangkan kalau kau sedang melayang di udara. Berpikir setenang mungkin dari permasalahan yang sedang kau alami. Setelah pikiran kembali tenang, maka dengan sendirinya hati akan mengatakan apa yang seharusnya kita lakukan. Dengarkan hatimu dan lakukan sesuai apa yang hatimu katakan." Jelas kakek panjang lebar.

"Apa itu akan bisa berhasil, kek?" tanya Yuuma sedikit ragu.

"Kalau kau tidak mencobanya siapa yang tahu. Kalau begitu kakek pergi dulu. Semoga permasalahan yang kau alami bisa cepat terselesaikan," sahut kakek sambil berlalu meninggalkan Yuuma sendirian.

Yuuma mencoba memikirkan perkataan kakeknya tadi. Sebenarnya ia meragukan apa yang dikatakan kakeknya tetapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Andaikan ia tahu inti dari perkataan kakeknya itu adalah berpikir tenang dan bergerak sesuai dengan kata hatimu.

Dengan ragu-ragu ia mulai memainkan piano di hadapannya. Sebuah lagu mengalun dari permainan pianonya. Yuuma mencoba menikmati permainan pianonya, ia memejamkan matanya. Ia mencoba membayangkan dirinya melayang di udara seolah tanpa beban. Melayang ke suatu tempat yang indah di mana dapat membuang semua beban permasalah yang menumpuk. Setelah cukup lama ia mengkhayal Yuuma kembali tersadar pada kenyataannya. Tiba-tiba saja ia tersenyum. Hatinya terasa hangat.

"Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan!" katanya tiba-tiba dengan raut wajah ceria.

**-YH=MA-**

Esok harinya ketika sepulang sekolah Yuuma berlari menuju gerbang sekolah. Ia menunggu di gerbang tersebut. Menunggu kedatangan seseorang yang mungkin akan dapat membantunya menyelesaikan masalahnya. Setelah lama ditunggu akhirnya seseorang yang ditunggu itu datang juga. Seorang gadis berambut biru dan mengenakan in-line skate di kakinya yang sedang berjalan menuju gerbang SMU Deimon.

"Shuzie! Akhirnya kamu datang juga!" Yuuma menyambut kedatangan Suzuna.

Suzuna yang tiba-tiba disambut seperti itu langsung terkejut. Terlebih lagi ketika Yuuma memanggilnya dengan panggilan lain.

"Yuu-nii! Kaget aku, kukira siapa tadi," ujarnya masih sedikit terkejut. Yuuma hanya tersenyum kecil. "Ng, tadi Yuu-nii memanggilku apa? Shuzie?" tanya Suzuna, ia mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Sudahlah, ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu," potong Yuuma.

"Apa itu?"

"Aku perlu bantuanmu. Kau bisa, 'kan?" pintanya.

Suzuna tampak berpikir sesaat, kemudian ia mengangguk. "Baiklah. Katakan apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Benarkah? Kamu memang baik, Shuzie." Yuuma tersenyum.

"Jangan panggil aku Shuzie, namaku Suzuna!" seru Suzuna kesal. Yuuma tidak menghiraukannya dan hanya tersenyum saja melihat kekesalan gadis itu.

_Ketenangan memang diperlukan dalam memikirkan suatu pemecahan masalah_

_Hanya dengan cara seperti itu akan dapat menemukan titik terang_

_Meski terkadang masalah tetap menghantui selama mencoba untuk bersikap tenang_

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

Lan : *baca chap 5* Ampun, kenapa jadi aneh begini?

Yuuma : Kenapa Lan?

Lan : Huh, lama di updet tapi hasilnya malah aneh seperti ini.

Yuuma : Itu pasti karena Lan memikirkan adegan-adegan aneh antara aku dan Mamori, 'kan?

Lan : *pelototin Yuuma* Yuuma-kun berisik! Jadi sakit kepala.

Yuuma : Makanya jangan suka tidur kemalaman. Kalau tidak main laptop, baca komik sampai pagi. Kapan istirahatnya?

Lan : Hie, Yuuma-kun tahu dari mana? Ngintip, ya? *mundur 50 langkah*

Yuuma : Sembarangan! Waktu itu 'kan Lan yang cerita sendiri sama aku. Masa lupa.

Lan : *mikir* Aku tak ingat. Ukh, mending aku tidur untuk memikirkan chap keenam. Aku tidak mau chap keenam jadi seaneh chap kelima ini.

Yuuma : Jangan mikir adegan yang aneh-aneh, ya.

Lan : *senyum evil* Aku tidak janji, Yuuma-kun. Baiklah, sampai di sini saja pembicaraan tidak jelas ini. Terima kasih kalian sudah membaca chap yang menurutku kali ini benar-benar aneh. *ga tau kenapa bisa jadi aneh* Mohon maaf karena updetnya telat dan ditunggu saja chap selanjutnya, reviewnya juga ditunggu.

Yuuma : Tumben mau ambil bagian di penutup. *periksa kening Lan* Ng, sehat.

Lan : Aku tidak sakit, Yuuma-kun, cuma pusing sedikit.

Yuuma : Apa bedanya?

Lan : Baiklah sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya!^^'


	6. Hope for the Future

**Bonjour, bon après-midi, bonne soirée et tout!**

**Selamat datang di Chapter 6!**

Lan : Ng, Yuuma-kun mana, ya? *lirik kanan-kiri*

Hiruma : Mencariku? *nepuk pundak Lan*

Lan : Yuu… Eh, Hiruma-san!

Hiruma : Kaget, ya? Kekekekeke…

Lan : Ng, sedikit. Tetapi, kenapa Hiruma-san ada di sini? Yuuma-kun mana?

Hiruma : Mana aku tahu. Aku kira kau seorang diri di sini, bocah sialan.

Yuuma : Kau mencariku, Lan? *muncul sambil bawa bungkusan*

Lan : Yuuma-kun! Dari mana saja kamu?

Yuuma : Maaf, tadi aku ke supermarket sebentar untuk beli minuman dingin dan beberapa makanan ringan.

Hiruma : Aku mau! *merampas bungkusan dari tangan Yuuma*

Lan : Hiruma-san! Jangan ambil sembarangan! Aku juga mau! *rebutan dengan Hiruma*

Yuuma : Tenang saja, Lan. Aku beli banyak. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa dia ada di sini, Lan? *tunjuk Hiruma*

Hiruma : Kenapa? Kamu keberatan, ya, spike sialan?

Lan : Ah, biarkan saja dia, Yuuma-kun. 'Kan jadi ramai!^^'

Yuuma : Eh, aku merasa sebaliknya.

Hiruma : Memangnya aku ini badut sirkus yang meramaikan tempat kerjamu ini, bocah sialan?

Lan : Aku tidak bilang seperti itu.

Hiruma : Tch. Mau mengelak, ya? *nodongin senjata*

Lan : Kumat lagi penyakitnya. Baiklah sebelum kekacauan di sini berkembang, saya mau balas review kalian dulu.

Hiruma : Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, bocah sialan! *nodongin senjata tepat di hidung Lan*

* * *

Balasan Review!

**-Kinichairuudou Akari-chan-**

Oh, ternyata karena penasaran. Boleh juga, saya akan coba gambar. Eh, Yuuma bukan tipe Akari-chan, ya. Berarti Yuuma yang kepedean! Sudah di updet dan selamat membaca!^^'

Yuuma : Lan saja yang menyimpulkannya seperti itu.

Lan : He, dia ngambek.

**-Kwon Soo Jin-**

Maaf, kalau aneh. Saat membuat chap kelima itu saya memang sedikit kebingungan. Terima kasih sudah menunggu. Maaf, kalau chap keenam ini lama sekali updetnya dan selamat membaca!^^'

**-Asako Karasuma-**

Baiklah, Asa-chan. Kakak buat adegan romantis Yuuma dengan Mamori di chap ini. *entah romantis, entah tidak* Terima kasih sudah mendukung Yuuma. Permintaan Asa-chan kakak penuhi, nih dari tadi Hiruma-san ngamuk-ngamuk sama kakak. Sudah di updet dan selamat membaca!^^'

**-RisaLoveHiru-**

Terima kasih, Risa. Saya senang kalau Risa menyukainya. Terima kasih juga sudah peduli sama Yuuma. Sepertinya memang begitu, di chap ini Mamori sudah mau menerima kehadiran Yuuma. Sudah di updet dan selamat membaca!^^'

**-Fitria-AlyssCrimsonCamellia-**

Tidak apa dan terima kasih sudah suka dengan ceritanya. Hm, kata-kata di align center itu entah bisa dibilang puisi atau tidak, saya hanya suka saja menulis yang seperti itu. He, nama yang kamu karang bagus juga, mungkin bisa dipakai. Sudah di updet dan selamat membaca!^^'

**-Rukawa-Alisa-Chan-**

Tidak apa-apa. Saya mengerti kesibukanmu. Ini sudah di updet dan selamat membaca!^^'

Monta : Enak saja. Ini pisangku! *kesal* Tetapi boleh juga ini pisang dibuat jus.

**-Zeitaku Atsuka-Muthiruma98-**

Rencana Yuuma? Baca saja chap ini. Sudah di updet dan selamat membaca!^^'

**-YoshiKitty29-**

He, begitu, ya. Di chap ini Mamori sudah mulai mau menerima kehadiran Yuuma, jadi tenang saja. Sudah di updet dan selamat membaca!^^'

* * *

Lan : Review sudah dibalas. Jadi saya ucapkan selamat membaca!

Hiruma : Sudah kubilang jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, bocah sialan?

Yuuma : Terserah mereka mau melakukan apa. Aku tidak ikut-ikutan.

**Eyeshield 21**

**Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata **

**(Bukan punya Lan)**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pairing : Y. H(?) & Mamori Anezaki**

**You Return?**

**Neary Lan**

**Chapter 6: ****Hope for the Future**

_Aku merasa punya jalan sendiri untuk menyelesaikan masalahku_

_Mungkin itu terdengar sedikit egois untuk orang sepertiku yang saat ini dilanda kebingungan_

_Jangan salah paham karena aku hanya manusia biasa yang juga butuh bantuan_

Di kelas 2-1, SMU Deimon. Seorang pemuda berambut spike hitam yang tak lain adalah Yuuma sedang serius memperhatikan penjelasan gurunya di depan kelas. Tidak hanya dia, murid-murid yang lain pun juga sama sepertinya. Meskipun ada beberapa murid juga yang malas memperhatikan penjelasan guru tersebut. Yuuma memang terlihat seperti sedang memperhatikan penjelasan guru tetapi tidak ada yang tahu bahwa sebenarnya dia sedang melamun.

Ada hal yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Yuuma. Sepertinya ini tentang pembicaraannya dengan Suzuna kemarin. Pembicaraan yang hanya diketahui antara ia dan gadis in-line skate itu. Yuuma bertopang dagu dengan sebelah tangannya sambil tetap memperhatikan penjelasan gurunya. Karena ia duduk di belakang, maka punggung Mamori akan selalu terlihat olehnya. Setiap hari, setiap minggu, baru satu bulan, setiap jam, setiap menit, dan setiap detik matanya akan selalu melihat punggung gadis blasteran itu. Gadis yang menghindarinya, gadis yang membuatnya bingung, serta gadis yang mungkin…

'Ah, apa yang kupikirkan? Itu tidak mungkin! Kenapa aku bisa punya pikiran seperti itu?' batin Yuuma berkecamuk.

Ia kembali memperhatikan penjelasan guru di depan kelasnya. Tetapi itu hanya sementara saja karena lagi-lagi matanya kembali menatap punggung Mamori. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah kusut. Itu karena ia memikirkan kata-kata seorang gadis kecil yang sepertinya mulai tertarik menyelidikinya.

'Dasar gadis kecil yang suka ingin tahu. Pasti dia mulai berpikiran macam-macam tentangku,' batin Yuuma kesal. Ia mencoba mengingat kembali pembicaraannya dengan Suzuna kemarin.

**-Flashback-**

"Baiklah, Yuu-nii. Apa yang bisa kubantu untukmu?" tanya Suzuna yang mulai penasaran.

"Tetapi sebelumnya kamu harus janji dulu untuk tidak mengatakannya pada orang itu," pinta Yuuma serius.

Suzuna berpikir sejenak. Ia memutar otaknya dan akhirnya ia dapat sesuatu. "Maksudnya dari Mamo-nee, ya?" Ia tersenyum jahil.

Yuuma terkejut mendengar ucapan Suzuna yang tepat sesuai pikirannya. Melihat Yuuma yang memasang wajah kaget Suzuna kembali tersenyum jahil.

"Hehehe… Aku benar, 'kan?" Senyumnya jahil. Rambutnya yang menyerupai antena itu semakin berputar-putar seperti menangkap sinyal yang menarik.

Yuuma hanya dapat menghela nafas. Ia sudah menduga Suzuna akan dengan cepat mengetahui siapa orang yang dimaksudnya .

"Iya, kamu benar. Tetapi kamu harus janji, ya. Jangan katakan apa pun padanya, ini hanya diketahui antara kita berdua saja," ujar Yuuma mulai serius. Suzuna mengangguk.

Yuuma mulai menceritakan apa alasannya meminta bantuan Suzuna. Suzuna mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Terkadang ia tersenyum jahil mendengar cerita pemuda yang mirip Hiruma itu. Tentu saja Yuuma malu apalagi ketika Suzuna mulai menggodanya dengan dugaan aneh-aneh gadis itu. Terbesit dipikiran Yuuma bahwa sepertinya sedikit ada berbahayanya bila meminta pertolongan dengan Suzuna. Meskipun ia sendiri masih ingat bahwa Suzuna pernah mengatakan kalau ia butuh bantuan, maka gadis itu akan mau membantunya.

"Seperti itulah, kau mau 'kan membantuku?" Yuuma memandang lurus pada Suzuna.

"Tentu saja, Yuu-nii! Aku juga sebenarnya tidak mau melihat Yuu-nii dan Mamo-nee diam-diaman seperti ini. Aku akan bantu sebisanya. Kalau bisa sekalian saja aku akan menjodohkan Yuu-nii dan Mamo-nee," katanya semangat. Yuuma menelan air liurnya.

"Jangan bicara yang macam-macam! Sudah kubilang 'kan kalau aku hanya ingin meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini. Tidak ada maksud yang lain," seru Yuuma yang wajahnya mulai sedikit memerah.

"Iya, iya, aku tahu. Huh, padahal Yuu-nii tidak perlu mengelak seperti itu. Mungkin sekarang Yuu-nii mengelak tetapi aku yakin kalau Yuu-nii itu menyukai Mamo-nee." Suzuna kembali menggoda Yuuma.

Yuuma hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Rasanya pusing juga menghadapi gadis yang serba ingin tahu ini pikirnya. Padahal ia sendiri masih bertanya-tanya pada dirinya bahwa apakah ia memiliki sedikit rasa suka pada Mamori atau tidak.

"Kenapa kamu bisa berpikir seperti itu, Shuzie?" tanyanya dengan wajah datar persis seperti Hiruma.

"Karena Yuu-nii sedikit lebih mudah ditebak dibandingkan dengan You-nii. Tenang saja Yuu-nii. Meskipun sekarang Mamo-nee masih belum bisa menerima kehadiran laki-laki lain di hatinya tetapi aku yakin akan ada kesempatan bagi Yuu-nii untuk masuk ke dalam hati Mamo-nee. Setidaknya menjadi pengganti You-nii," katanya sambil tersenyum. Yuuma hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Terserah kamulah mau bilang apa. Tetapi apa benar kamu ini anak SMP? Cara bicaramu tadi seperti orang yang sudah berpengalaman saja," gumam Yuuma sambil menyisir rambut spike hitamnya ke belakang.

"Wah, aku tidak seperti itu, Yuu-nii. Hanya saja aku memang tertarik dengan masalah percintaan orang lain terutama masalah percintaan Mamo-nee." Suzuna terlihat senang saat mengatakannya.

'Gadis yang berbahaya,' batin Yuuma. Terima kasih kamu sudah mau membantuku. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Bye Shuzie!" Katanya sambil mengacak-acak rambut Suzuna.

"Ukh, jangan panggil aku Shuzie dan memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil," dengus Suzuna kesal atas perlakuan Yuuma padanya. Ia memasang wajah cemberut.

Pemuda spike itu hanya tersenyum saja seolah tidak memperdulikan perkataan Suzuna tadi padanya. Kemudian ia memutar tubuhnya untuk berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolah alias berjalan pulang ke rumah. Baru sepuluh langkah berjalan namanya sudah dipanggil Suzuna.

"Yuu-nii!" Panggil Suzuna. Yuuma menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tidak menoleh pada Suzuna dan tetap berdiri diam di tempatnya. Suzuna melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kalau sudah berbaikan dengan Mamo-nee, Yuu-nii harus mau datang lagi ke klub amefuto, ya!"

Yuuma hanya diam tanpa memberi jawaban. Sementara itu Suzuna terlihat menunggu jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Dapat dilihatnya pemuda itu masih diam saja dan tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa pun. Yuuma tersenyum tipis, ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku tidak janji, Shuzie. Tetapi, kalau aku punya kesempatan aku pasti akan ke sana. Jadi, tunggu saja," katanya tenang. Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut Yuuma mulai melangkahkan kakinya lagi. Kembali meneruskan perjalannya untuk pulang ke rumah.

Suzuna masih berdiri di tempatnya. Gadis berambut biru itu terlihat menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman manis miliknya sambil menatap punggung tegap Yuuma yang perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang dari pandangannya.

**-End of Flashback-**

'Huh, aku tidak yakin apa yang kulakukan ini benar atau tidak dengan meminta tolong pada gadis kecil itu. Tetapi memang hanya dia yang bisa membantuku saat ini. Setelah dipikir-pikir lagi kenapa juga aku harus repot-repot melakukan semua ini hanya karena Mamori. Jangan-jangan apa yang dikatakan Shuzie itu benar kalau sebenarnya aku…' Yuuma tampak berpikir sesaat. Matanya kembali melirik punggung Mamori. 'Ah, tidak mungkin! Ya, tidak mungkin. Melihatku saja dia tidak mau. Buang jauh-jauh pikiran itu,' batin Yuuma sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Guru yang sedari tadi sedang menjelaskan pelajaran langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke Yuuma yang sedang mengacak-acak rambutnya. Kemudian guru tersebut berjalan mendekati meja Yuuma.

"_Is there a problem, Hizami?__" _hardik guru tersebut sambil memandang lurus pada Yuuma.

Yuuma kaget ketika guru tersebut menghardiknya. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Sekarang semua murid di kelas menoleh kepadanya termasuk Mamori. Mamori hanya menoleh sedikit dan langsung mengalihkan lagi wajahnya ke arah lain. Yuuma melirik guru Bahasa Inggris tersebut yang tampak sedang menunggu jawaban darinya.

"_Are you sick?__" _Tanya gurunya lagi. Ada tersirat sedikit wajah cemas di raut wajah guru tersebut.

"_No__, ma'am. I'm fine.__" _Jawab Yuuma sekedarnya. Bu guru masih tetap menatap Yuuma.

"_Well, if you say something like that__,"_ ujar Bu guru sambil berjalan menjauh dari meja Yuuma. _"__Okay, class. Now do the task at page fifty-two__," _perintah Bu guru kepada semua muridnya. Semua murid mengangguk dan mulai mengerjakan tugas tersebut.

Yuuma menarik nafas lega ketika gurunya sudah berjalan meninggalkan mejanya.

'Huft, hampir saja,' batin Yuuma. Ia pun mulai mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan gurunya sama seperti murid-murid lainnya.

_Manusia biasa sepertiku memiliki keterbatasan_

_Tidak semua hal mampu untuk ku kerjakan seorang diri_

_Aku juga membutuhkan uluran tangan-tangan ikhlas yang bersedia membantuku_

**-YH=MA-**

Sepulang sekolah gadis berambut cokelat kemerahan dan bermata biru langit bernama Mamori pasti akan melangkahkan kakinya menuju klub amefuto yang bernama Deimon Devil Bats. Itu sudah seharusnya mengingat bahwa ia adalah manager dari klub tersebut. Seperti biasanya juga para anggota DDB menjalani latihan rutin mereka sambil diawasi oleh kapten mereka, Musashi.

Mamori sedang berada di ruang klub sendirian sambil mengerjakan file-file yang bertumpuk di mejanya. Biasanya ia bisa mengerjakan pekerjaannya itu dengan tenang. Tetapi kelihatannya hari ini ia selalu merasa gelisah. Sebentar-sebentar ia menulis kemudian berhenti tiba-tiba, baru membuka-buka salah satu file langsung saja ia letakkan lagi di meja tanpa membacanya terlebih dahulu. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Mamori mengacak-acak rambutnya seperti orang gila. Mungkin dia sedang stress.

"Ukh, ada apa denganku?" ujarnya sambil tetap mengacak-acak rambutnya. Kini rambutnya menjadi berantakan.

Setelah berkata seperti itu Mamori membenarkan rambutnya yang berantakan menjadi seperti semula. Ia menyisir rambutnya dengan jarinya agar rapi kembali. Mamori melirik salah satu kertas kosong. Di ambilnya kertas yang masih putih bersih itu dan sebuah pensil. Dengan sedikit ragu-ragu ia menggoreskan pensil ditangannya di atas kertas putih itu. Bukan tulisan yang dibuatnya melainkan suatu gambar yang tidak terlalu jelas. Mamori sedikit kesulitan membuat gambar tersebut tetapi ia tetap berusaha.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian gambar yang dibuatnya selesai. Mamori memandang gambarnya dengan perasaan tidak puas. Ia cemberut melihat gambarnya yang seperti anak TK bahkan lebih parah dari anak TK. Tidak jelas objek apa yang digambarnya.

"Huh, kenapa gambarku jelek sekali? Lebih jelek dari anak TK. Sepertinya aku memang tidak bakat menggambar," keluhnya sambil memandang hasil karyanya.

Memang gambar Mamori tidak terlalu jelas dan bagus karena ia sama sekali tidak bisa menggambar. Itu memang satu-satunya hal yang tidak bisa dilakukannya. Jika dilakukannya maka seperti inilah hasilnya. Jauh dari kata bagus. Meskipun gambar itu tidak jelas akan objeknya, tetapi jika diperhatikan baik-baik gambar itu seperti gambar orang. Orang yang digambar Mamori berwajah seperti setan, rambutnya spike, senyum seringainya juga seperti setan, badannya tinggi dan juga kurus, serta menggenggam senjata di tangan kanannya. Dengan ciri-ciri seperti ini sudah jelas yang digambar Mamori adalah Hiruma, Sang Komandan Neraka.

Melihat gambar Hiruma yang dibuatnya itu Mamori sedikit bergidik. Mamori membayangkan seandainya kali ini Hiruma melihat lagi gambar dirinya yang dibuat oleh Mamori, sudah pasti Hiruma akan tertawa mengejeknya karena tidak bisa menggambar lebih bagus dari anak TK dan tiba-tiba malah memarahinya karena membuat imej sang setan sejelek itu serta langsung membazoka gambar tersebut. Lenyap selamanya dari permukaan bumi ini hingga tak berbekas. Tiba-tiba saja Mamori menjadi teringat ketika dulu ia pernah mengambar Hiruma secara diam-diam dan ketahuan oleh Hiruma. Hasilnya tentu saja seperti yang sudah dikatakan di atas. Hiruma melenyapkan gambar itu untuk selamanya.

**-Flashback-**

Mamori sedang sendirian di ruang klub sementara anggota DDB sedang sibuk menjalani latihan neraka dari Komandan Neraka mereka, Hiruma. Mamori telah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Tiba-tiba muncul ide iseng di kepalanya. Ia mengambil selembar kertas dan sebuah pensil dan mulai menggambar sesuatu. Saat Mamori sedang menggambar tanpa disadarinya Hiruma masuk ke dalam ruang klub. Hiruma mengamati Mamori yang tampak sibuk dengan hal yang sedang dilakukannya. Perlahan-lahan Hiruma berjalan mendekati Mamori.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Hiruma yang memergoki Mamori.

"Eh, Hiruma-kun?" Mamori kaget. buru-buru ia menyembunyikan kertas itu dibalik punggungnya. 'Gawat! Kenapa Hiruma-kun ada di sini?' batinnya. Hiruma memandang Mamori dengan curiga.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dibalik punggungmu itu?" selidik Hiruma. Ia memandang lurus kepada gadis yang mendadak panik tersebut.

"Bu, bukan apa-apa. Sungguh." Mamori mengelak. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, tak berani menatap wajah Hiruma. 'Jangan sampai ia melihatnya,' batinnya lagi.

"Aku tidak percaya!" ujar Hiruma dingin. Ia mendekati Mamori, mempersempit jarak di antara mereka.

Mamori semakin panik melihat Hiruma yang perlahan-lahan sudah berada sangat dekat dengannya. Dengan jarak wajah yang kurang dari sepuluh senti itu Mamori dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Hiruma yang hangat menerpa wajahnya. Bau mint dari tubuh Hiruma pun dapat dihirupnya. Bau khas sang Setan Deimon.

"Ma, mau apa kau?" tanya Mamori takut-takut. Perlahan wajahnya mulai memerah.

Hiruma tidak menjawabnya. Ia masih menatap dingin gadis di hadapannya yang sekarang berjarak sangat dekat sekali dengannya. Hiruma juga dapat melihat wajah Mamori yang semakin memerah. Mamori yang berada dalam situasi berbahaya ini tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Semua ini karena selembar kertas yang disembunyikannya dari Hiruma dibalik punggungnya. Ia tidak ingin Hiruma melihatnya. Mamori juga tahu percuma mengelabui Hiruma karena ia tidak akan bisa menipu setan yang penuh tipu muslihat ini.

'Dia tidak boleh melihatnya,' batin Mamori sambil menggenggam erat kertas yang disembunyikannya.

Hiruma masih tetap memandang Mamori dengan dingin. Jarak yang sangat dekat itu membuatnya dapat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Mamori yang ketakutan. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya karena takut menatap wajah Hiruma. Tiba-tiba Hiruma memegang dagu Mamori. Tentu saja Mamori langsung membuka matanya dan menatap Hiruma dengan ragu. Dapat dilihatnya wajah Hiruma yang sangat dekat sekali dengan wajahnya, mata yang saling bertatapan, hidung yang hampir bersentuhan, hembusan nafas yang saling menerpa wajah satu sama lain, dan jarak bibir yang cukup dekat untuk mereka melakukan ciuman. Terlebih lagi saat ini mereka hanya berdua saja di ruang klub yang sunyi senyap itu. Saat-saat yang bagus sekali untuk berduaan.

"Ka, kau mau apa, Hiruma-kun?" tanya Mamori gugup. Ia benar-benar merasa terjebak sekarang. Hembusan nafas hangat Hiruma membuat wajahnya semakin memerah. Detak jantungnya pun semakin tidak beraturan.

"Bagaimana kalau aku ingin menciummu?" ujar Hiruma sambil tersenyum menyeringai. Tangan satunya lagi memegang bahu Mamori.

Mendengar ucapan Hiruma tadi benar-benar membuat wajah Mamori semakin memerah dan panas. Matanya membelalak kaget.

"A, apa? Me, menciumku?" ulang Mamori. "Ja, jangan sembarangan bicara!"

"Aku tidak sembarangan bicara. Bersiaplah menerima Hell Kiss dariku!" seru Hiruma yang mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Mamori. Ia memandang bibir pink nan lembut milik gadis itu dan bersiap mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir Mamori.

Mamori langsung memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak siap menerima ciuman dari Hiruma. Tetapi tak ada yang dapat dilakukannya. Ia merasa kali ini ia harus pasrah. Hiruma hanya tersenyum menyeringai melihat wajah Mamori yang memerah. Kesempatan ini digunakan Hiruma untuk mengambil sesuatu yang disembunyikan Mamori darinya itu. Dengan cepat Hiruma mengambil sesuatu yang disembunyikan Mamori dibalik pungunggnya.

"Dapat!" serunya.

Mamori tersentak mendengar teriakan Hiruma tersebut. Ia membuka matanya. Matanya langsung membelalak kaget melihat Hiruma yang sedang melambai-lambaikan selembar kertas di hadapannya dengan senyum seringai penuh kemenangan. Mamori memperhatikan kertas itu dengan seksama, kemudian ia meraba-raba belakang punggungnya. Kertas yang disembunyikannya tidak ada. Tentu saja tidak ada karena kertas itu sekarang sudah berada di tangan Hiruma.

"Apa ini yang kau sembunyikan itu, manager sialan?" tanya Hiruma sambil melambai-lambaikan kertas itu pada Mamori. Mamori hanya menelan ludah. Tidak berani untuk menjawab.

'Gawat! Kenapa bisa ada padanya? Ah, pasti tadi dia berpura-pura untuk menciumku untuk mengambil kertas itu. Dasar Hiruma-kun licik,' batin Mamori kesal bercampur panik. Ia hanya diam saja memandang Hiruma yang sedang mengamati kertas ditangannya itu.

"Kalau kau tidak menjawab berarti itu benar. Ternyata hanya selembar kertas dengan gambar aneh. Apa kau yang menggambarnya?" tanya Hiruma lagi. Tetapi lagi-lagi Mamori tidak menjawabnya. "Hm, gambarmu jelek sekali, manager sialan. Seperti gambar anak TK bahkan menurutku gambar anak TK masih lebih bagus daripada gambarmu," ejek Hiruma.

Wajah Mamori langsung memerah mendengar ejekan yang keluar dari mulut Hiruma. Ia kesal, tetapi tidak dapat melakukan apapun.

"Kalau menurutmu gambar itu jelek, kembalikan padaku!" pinta Mamori dengan wajah cemberut. Ia berusaha mengambilnya dari tangan Hiruma.

Hiruma menyadari tindakan Mamori yang berusaha mengambil kertas yang ada di tangannya.

"Tidak semudah itu, manager sialan," ejeknya lagi.

Hiruma berdiri dan mengangkat kertas itu tinggi-tinggi sambil melambai-lambaikannya. Sementara itu Mamori terus berusaha untuk mengambilnya. Tetapi karena Hiruma jauh lebih tinggi darinya maka Mamori menjadi sedikit kesulitan. Meskipun ia sudah berjinjit bahkan melompat-lompat kecil tetap saja tidak berhasil. Hiruma hanya senang melihat Mamori yang mati-matian berusaha mengambil kertas yang ada di tangannya itu.

"Kembalikan, Hiruma-kun!" pinta Mamori lagi.

"Tidak. Aku ingin melihat gambar anak TK-mu ini dengan jelas," ujarnya masih dengan nada mengejek.

"Kau bilang gambarnya jelek. Buat apa kau lihat lagi?" tanya Mamori sambil tetap berusaha mengambilnya dari Hiruma.

Hiruma tidak memperdulikan permintaan Mamori. Ia berjalan menjauhi Mamori, namun masih tetap di dalam ruang klub. Sambil berjalan ia mengamati gambar yang ada di kertas itu. Diperhatikannya dengan seksama bahkan sedetail-detailnya. Tiba-tiba saja aura setan menyelimutinya. Tangannya yang memegang kertas itu bergetar. Mamori yang melihatnya hanya memandangnya dengan takut-takut. Ia hanya diam mematung.

Hiruma melirik tajam ke arah Mamori. Mata hijau tosca miliknya bertemu dengan mata biru safir milik Mamori. Mamori ketakutan ketika Hiruma menatapnya seperti itu. Kemudian ia menunduk karena tidak berani menatap Hiruma. Hiruma berjalan mendekatinya. Mamori tetap diam di tempatnya berdiri. Entah kenapa Mamori merasa tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Kini Hiruma sudah berdiri di hadapan Mamori dan memandang lurus kepada gadis yang masih menundukkan wajahnya itu.

Tangan Hiruma mengangkat dagu Mamori agar gadis itu dapat bertatapan dengannya. Dengan ragu-ragu Mamori menatap Hiruma. Dapat dilihatnya mata pemuda berambut spike pirang itu menyiratkan kemarahan. Hiruma mendekatkan wajahnya pada Mamori. Lagi-lagi Mamori dapat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat milik Hiruma. Entah kenapa sekelabat pikiran aneh melintasinya seperti kali ini Hiruma benar-benar akan menciumnya meskipun itu rasanya mustahil.

"Kau…" kata Hiruma menggantung ucapannya. Wajahnya terlihat mengerikan di mata Mamori.

"A, apa?" tanya Mamori takut-takut.

Hiruma tersenyum sedikit dipaksakan dan tiba-tiba saja dia mulai memarahi Mamori.

"Apa-apaan gambarmu ini? Kau mau mengejekku, ya?" amuknya tepat di depan wajah Mamori. Mamori hanya menutup mata ketika Hiruma berteriak seperti itu di depan wajahnya.

Hiruma menjauhkan wajahnya dari Mamori. Mamori benar-benar kaget karena Hiruma berkata seperti itu secara tiba-tiba.

"Gambar jelekmu ini benar-benar jelek. Kalau kau tidak bisa menggambar, jangan menggambar terutama menggambar diriku. Apa aku sejelek ini? Buruk sekali untuk imejku," amuk Hiruma lagi sambil menunjuk gambar di kertas itu.

'Uh, kau tak perlu berkata kasar seperti itu, Hiruma-kun. Aku hanya iseng-iseng saja dan tidak bermaksud sama sekali untuk menggambarmu," elak Mamori. Ia mengembungkan pipinya pertanda kesal. Ia bahkan sudah mengira sebelumnya bahwa Hiruma pasti akan memarahinya.

"Iseng-iseng katamu? Tch! Gambar ini harus dimusnahkan," katanya kesal. Aura setan mulai menyelimutinya. Bahkan ada beberapa kelelawar kecil yang berterbangan disekitarnya.

Hiruma berjalan ke arah lain. Ia mencari papan berbentuk bulat yang biasa digunakan untuk melempar panah-panah kecil. Ditancapkannya gambar hasil karya Mamori itu dengan salah satu panah yang tersedia di meja. Mamori hanya melihat apa yang dilakukan Hiruma tersebut dari tempat ia berdiri tadi. Ia tak mau mendekati Hiruma yang penuh dengan aura setan itu. Tiba-tiba saja Hiruma langsung menembaki gambar itu dengan bazooka yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada ditangannya.

"YA-HAAA!" serunya bersemangat ketika menembaki gambar tersebut.

Dalam sekejab gambar tersebut hancur beserta papan panahan dan dinding tempat panah itu diletakkan. Itu berarti ruangan klub menjadi sedikit hancur akibat tembakan bazooka dari Hiruma. Para anggota DDB yang sedang latihan di lapangan mendengar bunyi aneh yang berasal dari ruang klub. Tetapi mereka tidak mau ambil tahu karena mereka sudah tahu siapa yang akan melakukan hal seperti itu kecuali satu orang. Setan Deimon yang bernama Yoichi Hiruma.

Hiruma memandang puas atas apa yang telah dilakukannya. Sementara itu Mamori hanya diam mematung. Entah kenapa ia mengepalkan kuat-kuat kedua tangannya seolah kesal atas tindakan Hiruma tadi. Matanya menatap tajam Hiruma.

"Kau tidak perlu sampai melakukan hal seperti ini, 'kan Hiruma-kun? Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" ujarnya kesal.

"Huh? Kau marah padaku?" tanya Hiruma seolah tak bersalah.

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang kalau tidak suka kembalikan saja padaku. Tidak perlu menghancurkannya seperti itu. Apa kau tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menghargai?" Mamori masih menatap Hiruma dengan kesal.

Hiruma hanya membuang muka. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati Mamori. Lalu, ia berhenti tepat disamping Mamori. Mamori tidak mengerti maksud Hiruma yang berdiri tepat disampingnya. Diliriknya pemuda itu dengan wajah penuh kebingungan. Hiruma yang sejenak tadi terdiam mulai mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"Terserah kau mengatakan aku apa, tetapi kau tidak perlu tahu bagaimana caraku menghargai sesuatu," katanya sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik saku jas sekolahnya. Entah kenapa kali ini ia tidak mengenakan seragam amefuto dan ikut latihan dengan anggota lainnya seperti biasanya. "Tentu saja karena aku punya cara tersendiri untuk menghargai sesuatu," katanya sambil berlalu keluar ruang klub meninggalkan Mamori.

Mamori melirik ke Hiruma. Sekilas dapat dilihatnya Hiruma sedang memegang sesuatu di akhir ucapannya tadi. Sesuatu itu seperti selembar kertas. Hiruma sudah keluar dari ruang klub. Tanpa diketahui oleh Mamori sebenarnya Hiruma sedang tersenyum memandangi selembar kertas yang ada di tangannya.

"Dasar Hiruma menyebalkan!" teriak Mamori sekencangnya ketika Hiruma sudah keluar dari ruang klub.

**-End of Flashback-**

Mamori memasang wajah cemberut. Ingatannya tentang perlakuan Hiruma yang membazooka gambarnya masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Saat itu Mamori benar-benar kesal pada Hiruma. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka hanya karena hal sekecil itu Hiruma akan marah padanya.

"Ah, aku tidak mau mengingat hal menyebalkan itu lagi!" Mamori mengacak-acak rambutnya lagi. "Saat itu Hiruma-kun benar-benar menyebalkan. Ia sangat membuatku kesal," ujarnya sambil cemberut lagi.

Di pandangnya gambar Hiruma yang yang dibuatnya tadi. Mamori tersenyum hambar melihat gambarnya tersebut.

"Mungkin kau memang benar kalau gambarku ini sangat jelek. Tetapi asal kau tahu aku sangat penasaran dengan selembar kertas yang kau pegang ketika kau berjalan keluar ruang klub. Aku merasa kau tidak sepenuhnya mengejek gambarku," katanya dengan menerawang.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang klub terbuka. Seorang gadis dengan in-line skate berjalan ke arah Mamori. Mamori yang menyadari kehadiran seseorang di ruang klub tersebut buru-buru menyembunyikan gambarnya di antara tumpukan-tumpukan file yang berserakan di mejanya. Gadis yang diketahui bernama Suzuna tersebut sudah berdiri di dekatnya.

"Hai, Mamo-nee!" sapa Suzuna ceria seperti biasanya.

"Oh, hai Suzuna-chan. Ada apa kemari?" tanya Mamori ramah.

"Ng, hari minggu ini Mamo-nee ada rencana tidak?" Suzuna memulai pembicaraan.

"Tidak. Sepertinya hari minggu aku akan ada di rumah seharian. Memangnya kenapa Suzuna-chan?" Mamori memandang Suzuna penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku ingin main ke rumah Mamo-nee. Boleh, 'kan?" pintanya.

"Tentu saja boleh," sahut Mamori sambil tersenyum. Suzuna membalas senyuman Mamori.

"Yei! Kalau begitu sampai hari minggu nanti Mamo-nee!" serunya sambil berjalan keluar dari ruang klub. Wajahnya terlihat sangat ceria. Mamori hanya tersenyum saja melihat tingkah Suzuna tersebut.

"Hm, kelihatannya Suzuna-chan sangat senang sekali. Untung saja dia tidak melihat gambar ini," kata Mamori sambil mengambil kembali gambar yang diselipkannya ditumpukan file. Ia tersenyum memandang gambar Hiruma yang dibuatnya itu.

_Kenangan yang tak seperti kubayangkan namun tetap berkesan_

_Karena di saat itu ada dirimu yang masih bisa untuk ku gapai_

_Tidak seperti sekarang saat ku hanya seorang diri di sini_

**-YH=MA-**

_Dentingan piano dari ruang kosong yang serba putih_

_Hanya ada aku seorang diri ditemani alat musik yang indah ini_

_Aku sedang memainkannya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang kau buat_

Sementara itu di kediaman Hizami, Yuuma sedang bermain piano seorang diri di suatu ruangan. Di hadapannya terletak sebuah partitur not balok. Yuuma mengikuti not-not balok yang tertera di partitur tersebut. Hanya saja sepertinya ia kesulitan memainkan not-not tersebut di pianonya. Alunan nada menggantung saja yang terdengar. Yuuma mulai mengerutkan keningnya.

"Uh, kenapa susah sekali memainkan lagu ini. Dari tadi aku tidak bisa memainkannya," keluh Yuuma di sela-sela permainan pianonya.

Tak lama Hiro Hizami, kakek Yuuma masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Ia mendekati cucunya yang sejak tadi tampak kesulitan dengan pianonya. Yuuma menyadari kehadiran kakeknya yang sekarang sudah duduk disampingnya.

"Kakek! Sedang apa kakek di sini?" tanya Yuuma. Ia berhenti memainkan pianonya.

"Kakek hanya ingin melihat apa yang kau lakukan. Sejak tadi kakek mendengar suara piano yang mengalunkan lagu yang tanggung. Kakek jadi penasaran dan datang kemari," jelas kakek pada Yuuma.

"Kakek mendengarnya, ya?" tanya Yuuma.

"Tentu saja. Sebenarnya lagu apa yang sedang kau mainkan?" Kakek melihat partitur yang terletak di atas piano. Ia mengambilnya dan membaca not baloknya satu persatu di dalam hati.

Yuuma tidak menjawab pertanyaan kakeknya. Ia hanya memperhatikan kakeknya yang tampak serius mengamati not-not balok yang tertera di partitur tersebut.

"Kakek bilang aku jago main piano tetapi aku merasa asing seolah baru pertama kali bermain piano," ujar Yuuma sambil memandang kakeknya.

Pak Hiro mengalihkan pandangannya yang sejak tadi tertuju pada partitur dan mulai memandang Yuuma. Kemudian ia tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut Yuuma.

"Kamu selalu sibuk belajar dan tidak pernah ada waktu untuk melakukan hal-hal yang lain. Jadi wajar saja kalau kamu sedikit mengalami kesulitan," ujar kakek sambil tetap mengelus rambut Yuuma. Yuum hanya diam saja mendengar penjelasan kakeknya. "Kalau kamu berusaha lagi kamu pasti bisa, Yuuma. Lagipula lagu ini sangat bagus untuk didengar oleh orang yang tepat," gumam kakek.

Yuuma hanya menganguk mendengar ucapan kakeknya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa ia dan kakeknya memiliki pikiran yang sama. Lagu ini memang akan khusus dimainkannya untuk seseorang. Karena itu ia harus berusaha untuk bisa memainkannya.

"Aku akan mencobanya," ujar Yuuma serius.

"Kamu pasti bisa," kata kakek sambil menepuk pundak Yuuma. "Kalau begitu kakek keluar dulu. Selamat berjuang!" Kakek berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Yuuma kembali menganguk. Ia senang kakeknya memberi semangat padanya. Yuuma kembali memandang piano di hadapannya. Di letakkannya kembali partitur yang di ambil kakeknya ketempatnya semula. Kini ia siap untuk mencoba kembali lagu yang akan dimainkannya tersebut. Ia harus terus mencobanya karena lagu ini memang ditujukannya untuk seseorang.

_Jari jemariku terasa asing ketika menari-nari di atas tuts hitam dan putih ini_

_Aku merasakan kesulitan dan seolah benar-benar sama sekali tak pernah menyentuhnya_

_Tetapi itu tak masalah selama aku mengingatmu dan tujuanku melakukan hal ini_

**-YH=MA-**

Hari ini adalah hari minggu. Seorang pemuda berambut spike hitam dengan mata hijau tosca yang indah sedang berjalan di pagi minggu yang cerah ini. Ia mengenakan kaos hitam dan jaket hitam lalu mengenakan celana jeans yang juga berwarna hitam. Pakaian serba hitam memang sangat cocok sekali dengannya. Di tangan kirinya terdapat sebuah bungkusan yang terus digenggamnya selama perjalanan.

Pemuda yang tak lain adalah Yuuma Hizami ini terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju suatu tempat yang menjadi tujuannya. Tiba-tiba handphonenya berdering tanda ada panggilan. Buru-buru ia mengambil handphonenya yang terletak di saku celananya.

_I die each time you look away  
My heart, my life will never be the same  
This love will take my everything  
One breath, one touch will be the end of me  
_

"Halo!" jawab Yuuma kepada si penelepon. Ia menghentikan langkahnya untuk sementara waktu.

"Yuu-nii!" Suara si penelepon yang keras membuat Yuuma harus menjauhkan telinganya sesaat dari handphone di tangannya. Ia tahu suara siapa yang sedang meneleponnya itu.

"Shuzie! Kau ingin merusakkan pendengaranku, ya?" ujarnya dengan sedikit kesal pada si penelepon yang tak lain adalah Suzuna.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku 'Shuzie'. Aku tidak suka, Yuu-nii," gerutunya. Ia cemberut tetapi Yuuma tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang cemberut itu.

"Ada apa meneleponku?" Yuuma bertanya langsung untuk mengetahui tujuan gadis itu meneleponnya.

"Aha, Yuu-nii," Suzuna menyengir, "aku hanya ingin memastikan apa Yuu-nii sudah pergi atau belum," jawabnya sambil tetap menyengir jahil. Cengiran yang tak dapat dilihat oleh Yuuma yang berada diseberang telepon.

Yuuma hanya menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Suzuna. Ia mulai merasa gadis ini akan menggodanya seperti biasanya.

"Hanya itu saja yang ingin kamu katakan, gadis kecil?" Tanya Yuuma dengan nada malas.

"Uh, jangan bicara seperti itu, Yuu-nii. Aku hanya ingin memberi semangat pada Yuu-nii. Aku yakin Yuu-nii bisa melakukannya. Semangat!" katanya sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Terima kasih atas ucapanmu itu."

"Oh, iya. Yuu-nii tidak lupa 'kan membeli 'itu'?" tanya Suzuna dengan serius.

'Itu?' Yuuma bertanya dalam hatinya apa kira-kira maksud dari pertanyaan gadis tersebut. Kemudian ia teringat ketika melirik bungkusan yang sedari tadi terus dipegang di tangan kirinya. "Oh, maksudmu 'itu'. Tentu saja sudah," jawab Yuuma sekedarnya.

Suzuna tersenyum. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Semoga berhasil!"

Yuuma hanya mengangguk kecil yang mana tidak akan dapat dilihat oleh Suzuna yang berada diseberang telepon. Tak lama Suzuna memutuskan percakapan. Yuuma menyimpan kembali handphonnya ke dalam saku celananya. Setelah itu ia kembali melanjutkan perjalannya.

_Aku sama sekali tak mengerti dengan apa yang ku lakukan ini_

_Melakukan suatu hal yang entah kau sukai atau tidak_

_Ini hanya agar kau mau menerima kehadiran seseorang dengan topeng masa lalu_

**-YH=MA-**

Yuuma sudah tiba di tujuannya. Ia menatap rumah yang berada di hadapannya dengan seksama. Rumah inikah tujuannya itu? Untuk apa dia kemari? Yuuma dapat melihat papan nama yang bertuliskan 'Anezaki'. Anezaki, ya, rumah ini adalah rumah Mamori Anezaki. Ini memang tempat yang menjadi tujuannya. Yuuma berjalan ke pintu depan. Tangannya ingin memencet bel rumah tersebut tetapi entah kenapa tangannya tidak mau menyentuh bel tersebut. Ia seperti sedang berpikir, dapat terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang kelihatan ragu-ragu.

'Aku sudah tiba di sini. Aku tidak boleh mundur. Aku harus melakukannya dan kuharap dia tidak akan menghindar dariku,' batinnya.

Perasaan ragu-ragu tadi ditepisnya. Dengan mantap ia memencet bel rumah tersebut. Berkali-kali dipencet tidak ada tanda-tanda seseorang yang akan membuka pintu. Yuuma sangat berharap Mamori atau siapapun akan membukakan pintu untuknya. Harapannya terkabul. Sekarang pintu rumah keluarga Anezaki ini terbuka. Tetapi yang muncul bukanlah Mamori melainkan seorang wanita cantik yang diperkirakan Yuuma adalah ibu Mamori.

"Selamat pagi." Yuuma mengucap salam pada ibu Mamori. Ia tersenyum ramah.

"Ah, selamat pagi," jawab ibu Mamori. "Kamu siapa?" Ibu Mamori mengamati Yuuma dari atas ke bawah. Wanita cantik ini merasa sedikit aneh dengan Yuuma yang berwajah mirip setan meskipun dia terlihat cukup tampan untuk seorang laki-laki. Apalagi saat ini Yuuma sedang tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Saya teman sekelasnya Mamori. Apa saya boleh bertemu dengan Mamori?" kata Yuuma masih dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Oh, temannya Mamo-chan. Boleh saja, ayo silahkan masuk." Ibu Mamori mempersilahkan Yuuma masuk ke dalam rumah.

Yuuma melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga Anezaki. Ibu Mamori mempersilahkannya untuk duduk di ruang tamu selagi wanita itu pergi untuk memanggil anak gadisnya. Yuuma menurut. Ia pun duduk diam di ruang tamu sambil menunggu kedatangan Mamori. Sesekali ia mengamati isi dalam rumah ini.

Sementara itu ibu Mamori sudah tiba di depan pintu kamar Mamori. Ia mengetuk pintu tersebut.

"Mamori, ini ibu. Ibu masuk, ya?" katanya sambil membuka pintu kamar Mamori.

"Oh, ibu. Ada apa, bu?" Mamori yang sedang membaca buku sambil tiduran buru-buru bangun dan menatap ibunya. Ibu Mamori berjalan mendekati Mamori. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang Mamori.

"Ada teman sekolahmu yang datang kemari." Ibunya memberitahu Mamori perihal kedatangan Yuuma.

"Teman sekolahku? Siapa, bu?" tanya Mamori penasaran. Ia mentap lekat-lekat mata ibunya.

"Hm, ibu tidak tahu. Dia seorang pemuda, cukup tampan walaupun wajahnya terlihat sedikit aneh. Sebaiknya kamu temui saja dia di ruang tamu, ibu menyuruhnya menunggu di situ." Ibu Mamori mengelus lembut rambut Mamori kemudian berlalu keluar dari kamar Mamori.

Mamori masih terdiam di tempat tidurnya. Ia mencoba berpikir siapa pemuda yang datang ke rumahnya. Seingatnya hari ini hanya Suzuna yang berjanji akan datang ke rumahnya. Tetapi kenapa malah seorang pemuda yang dirasanya mungkin ia kenal yang malah datang ke rumahnya. Mamori bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ia merapikan sedikit bajunya yang terlihat kusut dan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan di depan cermin. Usai mengamati dirinya di cermin ia berjalan mendekati pintu kamarnya. Dibukanya pintu kamarnya dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu tempat di mana seseorang sedang menunggunya.

'Siapa yang datang? Dia bilang dia teman sekolahku. Bukannya Suzuna-chan yang akan datang? Apa jangan-jangan…' pikir Mamori ketika berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Entah kenapa rupa seseorang tiba-tiba terbayang dibenaknya.

Mamori sudah tiba di ruang tamu. Ia mencoba melihat wajah seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengannya tersebut. Tiba-tiba ia terkejut ketika mendapati seseorang yang datang ke rumahnya tersebut adalah Yuuma. Yuuma belum menyadari kehadiran Mamori karena dia sibuk berkutat dengan handphonenya. Raut wajahnya terlihat kesal ketika membaca pesan dari seseorang. Pesan dari gadis cherrleader berambut biru dan bersepatu roda yang tak lain adalah Suzuna Taki.

_Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa datang melhat kalian berdua, ya, Yuu-nii. _Isi pesan dari Suzuna.

Yuuma membacanya dengan kesal, kemudian ia membalasnya. _Jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam, Shuzie. Aku tidak ada maksud lain kecuali ingin berbaikan dengannya. Kamu tahu itu, 'kan?_

Yuuma mendapat balasan dari Suzuna. 'Cepat sekali,' batin Yuuma. Ia membuka pesan dari Suzuna. _Iya, iya. Aku tahu, Yuu-nii. Kalau begitu aku tunggu kabar baiknya, ya!_

Itu pesan terakhir dari Suzuna yang mana sukses membuat Yuuma kesal sekaligus malu. Terkadang Yuuma memang sering kesal dengan sikap Suzuna yang selalu serba ingin tahu. Entah kenapa dia selalu berpikir apa benar jika ia menceritakan masalahnya pada Suzuna dan meminta bantuan gadis ini dalam menyelesaikan masalahnya. Tetapi berapa kalipun dipikirkannya tetap saja percuma.

Yuuma kembali menyimpan handphonenya kedalam saku celananya. Matanya memandang lurus ke depan. Sekarang dapat dilihatnya Mamori yang sedang berdiri sambil menatapnya dengan wajah kaget. Yuuma bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia mencoba tersenyum pada Mamori meskipun ia merasa senyumannya tidak akan cepat merubah raut wajah gadis itu.

"Hai, Mamo…" ucapannya terpotong.

"Kenapa kamu kemari?" Mamori bertanya. Ia berjalan ke arah pemuda spike hitam itu.

"A, aku… Aku kemari hanya untuk bertemu denganmu," jawab Yuuma ragu-ragu.

Mamori menatap mata Yuuma. Tumben sekali Mamori berani menatap wajah pemuda ini terlebih lagi matanya. Mata pemuda spike itu berwarna hijau tosca yang indah. Mata yang mirip dengan mata Hiruma, mata yang seolah-olah telah menghipnotisnya sehingga ia sangat menyukai mata hijau milik Setan Deimon itu. Semuanya dan mungkin sedikit pengecualian untuk sikap dan sifat aneh pemuda spike pirang itu.

"Bertemu denganku? Dari mana kamu tahu alamat rumahku?"

"Aku mengetahuinya dari gadis cheerleader bersepatu roda itu." Yuuma membalas tatapan mata Mamori.

'Suzuna-chan? Kenapa Suzuna-chan memberitahukan alamat rumahku padanya?' pikir Mamori. Kedua alisnya terangkat. Bingung.

"Sebenarnya aku yang minta dia untuk memberitahuku," Yuuma berkata seolah-olah tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Mamori.

Mamori hanya diam tak menanggapi perkataan Yuuma tadi. Memang saat ini dia sedang berpikir. Berpikir tentang kemunculan Yuuma di rumahnya dan yang sekarang sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Mereka masih berdiri dan saling diam. Tidak ada tanda-tanda akan memulai pembicaraan di antara keduanya.

Tak lama kemudian ibu Mamori datang menghampiri keduanya sambil membawa nampan berisi dua cangkir teh dan dua piring kecil Blackforest Cake. Wanita cantik itu sedikit bingung mendapati putri tunggalnya dan pemuda tampan di hadapannya hanya terdiam dan saling memandang.

"Mamo-chan, kenapa kamu tidak menyuruh temanmu duduk?" Ibunya membuyarkan lamunan Mamori. Mamori tersadar, Yuuma pun juga tersadar. Mereka menatap wajah ibu Mamori.

"Ah, iya. Ng, silahkan duduk Yuuma," katanya sambil mempersilahkan Yuuma untuk duduk. Yuuma mengerti dan ia pun kembali duduk.

"Ini bibi bawakan secangkir teh dan Blackforest Cake," Ibu Mamori meletakkan dua cangkir teh dan piring kecil berisi Blackforest Cake masing-masing di hadapan Yuuma dan Mamori. "Nah, silahkan dinikmati."

"Terima kasih," sahut Yuuma tersenyum. Ia dan Mamori meminum tehnya. Ibu Mamori sedikit terkesima melihat senyuman Yuuma.

'Hm, tampannya meskipun terlihat sedikit mengerikan. Apa dia pacarnya Mamo-chan? Lebih baik aku tanya pada Mamo-chan ketika pemuda ini sudah pulang,' batin Ibu Mamori. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. "Ah, Mamo-chan," panggilnya pada Mamori.

"Ada apa, bu?" Mamori menghentikan minumnya dan menoleh kepada ibunya.

"Hari ini ibu ada janji dengan teman ibu. Kamu jaga rumah, ya. Ibu tidak tahu akan pulang jam berapa jadi makanan untukmu sudah ibu siapkan. Kamu bisa memanaskannya lagi nanti. Lagipula selama ibu pergi kamu tidak akan sendirian," gumam ibu Mamori sambil melirik Yuuma yang sedang menyeruput tehnya. Yuuma menyadari dirinya sedang diperhatikan oleh pemilik rumah ini.

"Maksud ibu?" Mamori tidak mengerti.

"Nak, kamu mau 'kan menemani Mamo-chan selama bibi pergi?" Ibu Mamori bertanya pada Yuuma yang masih menyeruput tehnya. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar pertanyaan wanita cantik itu.

Yuuma meletakkan cangkir tehnya di meja. Kemudian ia menatap si pemilik rumah.

"Baiklah jika bibi berkata seperti itu, saya menerimanya." Yuuma berkata tanpa ada keraguan. Mamori membelalakkan matanya.

"Hm, terima kasih. Nah, sekarang ibu akan bersiap-siap dulu. Silahkan melanjutkan kembali obrolan kalian," kata Ibu Mamori sambil berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Mamori hanya menatap bingung ibunya. Ia berpikir kenapa ibunya berkata seperti itu pada Yuuma. Dia melirik pemuda di hadapannya. Yuuma juga meliriknya sehingga mata mereka bertemu. Entah kenapa kali ini Mamori merasa wajahnya sedikit memerah ketika mata mereka bertemu pandang. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya. Yuuma hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya pertanda bingung. Sepertinya gadis ini kembali seperti sebelumnya.

Ibu Mamori kembali menghampiri mereka lagi. Bajunya sudah berbeda dengan baju yang dikenakannya tadi. Ia memadang ke arah kedua anak muda itu.

"Nah, Mamo-chan, ibu pergi dulu. Jaga rumah baik-baik dan untukmu," ibu Mamori menoleh pada Yuuma, "tolong jaga Mamo-chan, ya," katanya lagi sambil tersenyum. Yuuma hanya mengangguk kecil. Tak lama wanita itu berlalu menuju pintu depan dan meninggalkan anak gadisnya bersama seorang pemuda berambut spike hitam.

Kini mereka hanya tinggal berdua. Yuuma bingung harus bersikap bagaimana. Tujuan semulanya seolah-olah hilang entah kemana. Mamori juga diam sambil menunduk. Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak tahu melakukan apa bahkan tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Yuuma yang tidak mau kedatangannya dianggap percuma mencoba untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Ng, Mamori…" katanya dengan sedikit menggantung ucapannya. Mamori menoleh kepadanya. "Maafkan aku." Kata-kata itu tiba-tiba meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya.

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf padaku?" tanya gadis itu bingung.

"Aku tidak tahu untuk apa aku berkata seperti itu. Itu hanya keluar tiba-tiba dari mulutku," jelasnya.

"Kamu tidak perlu mengatakannya karena kamu tidak punya salah padaku. Jadi, kamu kemari hanya untuk mengatakan itu saja?"

"Entahlah. Aku sebenarnya juga tidak tahu mengapa aku datang kemari dan ingin bertemu denganmu. Padahal setiap hari aku bisa bertemu denganmu di sekolah," katanya sambil tertawa kecil. Mamori terkejut melihat Yuuma tertawa meskipun pemuda itu tidak tertawa lepas. Mamori mencoba bersikap biasa di hadapnnya.

"Yuuma, apa kamu marah padaku?" Mamori menundukkan wajahnya. Yuuma menoleh kepadanya.

"Kenapa aku harus marah padamu? Aku tidak punya alasan untuk marah padamu," ujarnya.

Memang dia berkata seperti itu pada Mamori, tetapi sebenarnya sangat bertolak belakang dengan hatinya. Ia memang marah, marah karena sosok Hiruma ada padanya yang menyebabkan ia kesulitan untuk mendekati Mamori. Tetapi ia tidak ingin mengatakannya lagi pada Mamori karena tidak ingin membuat gadis itu semakin menjauhinya.

"Begitu. Kupikir kau marah padaku. Kupikir kau marah karena aku selalu menganggapmu Hiruma-kun. Seharusnya aku tahu kamu dan dia tidaklah sama, kalian orang yang berbeda meskipun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa kalian berdua…" Mamori menghentikan perkatannya.

"Mirip?" Yuuma menyambung ucapan Mamori. "Tidak apa jika kau berpikir begitu. Aku merasa itu hal yang wajar saja mengingat kau dan Hiruma ternyata sangat dekat," gumam Yuuma. Hatinya merasa tersayat setelah mengucapkan kata-katanya tadi.

"Aku dan Hiruma-kun tidak dekat!" sahut Mamori. Wajahnya perlahan-lahan mulai memerah.

"Benarkah? Tetapi yang kudengar dari gadis cheerleader itu kalian berdua sangat dekat tidak hanya sebagai kapten dan manager."

Wajah Mamori benar-benar merah mendengar ucapan Yuuma. Ia tidak memungkiri ucapan pemuda itu. Tetapi sayangnya hanya dia yang berdebar-debar pada Hiruma sebaliknya Komandan Neraka itu entah apa yang dipikirkannya tentang Mamori. Mamori sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Hiruma pada dirinya selain sebagai manager.

"Ja, jangan membicarakan dia lagi!" sahut Mamori yang wajahnya sudah sangat memerah. Yuuma hanya memandang gadis itu dengan bingung terlebih ketika melihat wajah memerah gadis itu.

'Manis,' batinnya. "Baiklah jika kau berkata seperti itu. Oh, iya. Ini untukmu." Yuuma menyerahkan bungkusan yang sedari tadi berada disamping ia duduk. Ia meletakkannya di meja. Mamori menatap bungkusan tersebut.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Lihat saja. Aku harap kau menyukainya," gumam Yuuma.

Mamori mengambil bungkusan itu. Ia melihat isi dalamnya dan mengeluarkannya dari bungkusan tersebut. Yuuma hanya memperhatikannya saja. Mamori terkejut ketika melihat isi dari bungkusan tersebut.

"I, ini 'kan..." Mamori menghentikan ucapannya dan menatap Yuuma, "kue sus?" lanjutnya.

"Ya. Kau suka?"

"Ba, bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku suka kue sus?" Matanya membelalak memandang Yuuma. Ia merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang diberikan pemuda ini padanya.

"Ng, aku mengetahuinya dari gadis cheerleader itu. Dia bilang kau sangat suka sekali kue sus," ujarnya tersenyum. "Apa kau suka?" Mamori hanya terdiam.

'Suzuna-chan, ya? Apa Suzuna-chan sangat dekat dengannya?' batin Mamori. "Ya, aku suka. Te, terima kasih," ujar Mamori sambil tetap memandang Yuuma. Kemudian pandangannya beralih ke kotak kue sus yang ada di tangannya.

"Sama-sama. Aku senang kalau kamu menyukainya." Yuuma melayangkan senyumannya pada Mamori.

Entah kenapa kali ini wajah Mamori malah bersemu merah. Tetapi sejujurnya ia sangat senang menerima kue sus dari Yuuma meskipun sebenarnya dia mengetahuinya dari Suzuna. Ia mencoba mengkhayal seandainya Hiruma yang memberikannya tetapi rasanya itu tidak mungkin. Pemuda berambut spike pirang itu tidak menyukai makanan manis bahkan sering mengejek kue sus kesukaannya.

"Mamori," panggil Yuuma yang membuyarkan lamunan gadis itu.

Mamori tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Apa di rumahmu ini ada piano?" Mamori mengangkat sebelah alisnya pertanda bingung.

"Ada, memangnya kenapa?"

"Apa aku boleh memainkannya?" pinta Yuuma.

"Memangnya kamu bisa bermain piano?" Yuuma mengangguk. "Baiklah, ikut aku!" ajaknya. Di letakkannya kembali kotak berisi kue sus itu di meja.

Mereka berdua beranjak dari ruang tamu. Mamori membawa Yuuma ke suatu ruangan. Ruangan yang cukup luas dimana di ruangan itu terdapat sebuah piano. Piano itu terletak di dekat jendela. Mereka mendekati piano tersebut.

"Nah, coba kamu tunjukan kemampuan bermain pianomu padaku." Mamori mempersilahkan Yuuma untuk memainkan piano itu.

"Baiklah. Semoga kau menyukainya," gumam Yuuma yang sudah duduk di kursi piano. Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum dan lagi-lagi Mamori merasa wajahnya kembali memerah. Entah kenapa dia mulai merasa aneh jika berada dekat-dekat dengan Yuuma.

Yuuma merenggangkan jari-jarinya. Kemudian tangannya sudah berada di atas tuts-tuts piano. Sebelum mulai memainkannya ia menghela nafas sesaat. Mamori hanya memperhatikannya. Ia sedikit meragukan kemampuan Yuuma. Tidak. Bukan itu yang dipikirkannya.

Yuuma mulai menekan tuts-tuts piano. Sebuah musik mengalun dari permainan pianonya. Mamori terbelalak melihatnya. Ia lebih kaget lagi ketika mendengar Yuuma mulai bernyanyi. Suaranya diluar dugaan Mamori ternyata sangat bagus. Yuuma terlihat sangat menghayati lagunya.

_Not your fault those hands are cold_

_Supporting the hurts of the past, you carry the scars_

_Are you afraid to love someone?_

_You pretend not to see what really matters_

_Like ice, the heart that is hugged slowly melts_

_For anyone, being loved by someone, it makes life shine like this_

_If it were me, would once more his heart was warm with an eternal affection_

_Fate plays with you_

_And even if it hurts your heart_

_At the end of those tears_

_A ray of light haziness_

_We can feel_

_As strong as the pain of suffering, we can feel the warmth of a person_

_All looking for a place where they can heal the pain of sadness and loneliness_

_For you, this place is here_

_Do not be afraid_

_I have no more doubts_

_Because I will protect - there_

_Because it is a love so beautiful_

_My heart is hurting_

_This moment is beautiful, _

_Even if it is _

_just a moment_

_For anyone, being loved by someone, it makes life shine like this_

_If it were me, would once more his heart was warm with an eternal affection_

Yuuma mengakhiri permainan pianonya. Mamori secara refleks bertepuk tangan. Ia sangat kagum dengan permainan piano Yuuma. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka selain permainan pianonya yang bagus itu ternyata Yuuma juga bisa menyanyi. Suaranya bagus. Yuuma melirik Mamori yang kelihatannya sangat kagum dengan penampilannya.

"Bagus sekali. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kau bisa bermain piano sebagus ini dan suaramu ketika bernyanyi juga sangat bagus," puji Mamori.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya." Yuuma tersenyum kecil. "Kamu suka lagunya?"

"Eh? Ya, aku suka. Lagunya sangat indah," gumam Mamori. 'Tetapi entah kenapa aku merasa lagu ini seperti pesan yang ingin disampaikan secara tidak langsung oleh Yuuma,' batin Mamori.

"Aku senang kamu menyukainya. Semoga saja kamu bisa memahami maksud dari lagu ini. Sesakit apapun rasa sakit yang kita rasakan, kita tetap membutuhkan kehadiran seseorang untuk menghibur kita. Tidak peduli siapa dia asalkan kita mendapatkan ketentraman dan kehangatan dari orang tersebut. Kalau perlu kita bisa menerimanya sebagai seseorang yang berarti untuk mengganti seseorang yang telah meninggalkan kita. Yakinlah bahwa dia akan selalu melindungimu," Yuuma mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Mamori menangkap maksud dari penjelasan Yuuma. Ternyata memang sesuai dugaannya bahwa lagu ini memang terselip pesan yang ingin disampaikan Yuuma padanya. Dan itu seperti kisah hidupnya saat ini. Ia yang merasa sedih karena Hiruma telah pergi untuk selamanya dan sampai saat ini selalu merindukannya. Tetapi di saat itu muncul seseorang yang mirip dengan Hiruma. Meskipun ia tahu itu bukan Hiruma ia tetap merasa Yuuma adalah Hiruma. Ia memang butuh seseorang untuk mengobati rasa sakitnya dan menghiburnya. Apakah Yuuma orang yang diutus Tuhan sebagai pengganti Hiruma untuknya? Mungkin saja jika ia memang benar-benar mau menerima kehadiran pemuda itu dalam kehidupannya.

'Yuuma, apa yang dipikirkannya tentangku?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Yuuma bangkit berdiri. Ia berjalan mendekati Mamori dan menatap lekat-lekat wajah gadis tersebut. Mamori juga balas menatapnya. Dapat dilihatnya ada raut keseriusan tersirat di mata pemuda itu.

"Mamori, aku tidak peduli kau mau menganggapku Hiruma atau Yuuma. Aku hanya tidak mau kau menjauhiku terlebih lagi sampai membenciku. Tujuanku datang kemari sejak awal adalah untuk mengatakan bahwa aku ingin mengenal lebih jauh tentangmu," ujarnya. Mamori menatap tidak percaya pada Yuuma.

"Kenapa kau ingin mengenal lebih jauh tentangku?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Sejak pertama kali melihatmu aku langsung ingin berada di dekatmu seolah-olah aku memang sudah mengenalmu. Tetapi mengetahui bahwa aku ternyata mirip dengan Hiruma membuatku sedikit kecewa. Apalagi ketika kau selalu saja berusaha menjauhiku." Yuuma semakin serius menatap wajah Mamori.

"Aku ingin kau bisa menerimaku, kehadiranku yang kini sudah berada dalam kehidupanmu. Aku ingin setidaknya menjadi temanmu. Apa kau berkenan untuk menjadi temanku?" tanyanya.

Mamori tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Yuuma yang terkesan seperti ingin melamarnya. Tetapi ini melamar sebagai teman. Yuuma menyadari ucapannya yang terkesan aneh. Rasanya ia menjadi malu tetapi tidak ditunjukkannya di hadapan Mamori.

"Kau tidak mau, ya? Apa sosok Hiruma yang ada padaku ini yang membuatmu tidak bisa berteman denganku?" Yuuma mulai panik. Entah kenapa ia merasa seperti sedang mengatakan cinta saja kepada Mamori. Perutnya terasa melilit ketika ia membayangkannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa menerimamu di dalam kehidupanku," kata Mamori menimbang-nimbang. "Tetapi mungkin aku memang butuh seseorang yang mungkin bisa menghiburku. Sesungguhnya aku sangat sulit sekali berhadapan denganmu karena kemiripanmu dengan Hiruma. Kau seolah-olah membawaku ke masa lalu."

Wajah Yuuma terlihat kecewa mendengar ucapan Mamori. Ada rasa nyeri yang menjalar di dadanya. Sakit, sakit sekali.

'Apa aku tidak punya kesempatan, Mamori? Apa kau tidak bisa memberiku kesempatan?' batin Yuuma. Ia benar-benar kecewa.

"Tetapi tak ada salahnya juga aku menerimamu yang mirip dengan seseorang dari masa laluku sebagai temanku. Aku mau menerimamu menjadi temanku, Yuuma," kata Mamori dengan malu-malu.

'Apa? Dia bilang apa?' Yuuma tidak percaya pada pendengarannya. Ditatapnya wajah Mamori.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Aku menerimamu menjadi temanku, Yuuma," ulang Mamori.

Yuuma senang mendengarnya. Rasa sakit yang dirasakannya tadi perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang. Hatinya kini diselimuti kehangatan yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Mamori juga merasa ada kehangatan yang menjalar ke tubuhnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa ia mau menerima Yuuma sebagai temannya. Padahal selama ini ia selalu menghindarinya. Apa ini pengaruh dari lagu yang dimainkannya tadi?

"Terima kasih Mamori. Aku senang mendengarnya. Aku yakin perlahan-lahan kau bisa melihat diriku yang sebenarnya. Itu hanya perlu waktu," gumamnya.

"Maksudmu tidak masalah jika aku sewaktu-waktu menganggapmu sebagai Hiruma?" tanya Mamori ragu-ragu.

"Aku tidak bilang seperti itu." Yuuma berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Sepertinya kau memang memiliki sisi yang mirip dengan Hiruma," gumam Mamori.

Tiba-tiba Yuuma memegang tangan Mamori yang mana membuat Mamori sedikit terkejut. Yuuma menatap wajah Mamori. Mamori merasa wajahnya memerah ketika Yuuma menatapnya dengan serius apalagi pegangan tangan Yuuma membuat jantungnya mulai berdetak tidak karuan. Tak lama senyum mulai tersungging di bibir Yuuma.

"Aku ingin kita mengulang perkenalan di antara kita."

"Apa maksudmu?" Mamori sedikit bingung dengan maksud Yuuma. Yuuma hanya tersenyum. 'Lagi-lagi dia tersenyum,' batin Mamori.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Yuuma Hizami."

Yuuma menunduk sedikit dan dengan gerakan pelan ia mencium punggung tangan Mamori. Mamori langsung membelalakan matanya karena kaget. Wajahnya kali ini benar-benar merah seperti tomat. Tak lama Yuuma mulai mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah Mamori.

"Senang berkenalan dengan anda, Nona." Yuuma melepaskan tangan Mamori.

Mamori masih terdiam. Dapat dirasakannya wajahnya yang memerah dan panas serta jantungnya yang tak henti berdetak dengan kencang. Ia memerlukan waktu untuk mengembalikan dirinya ke keadaan semula. Ditatapnya Yuuma sesaat, namun pemuda itu hanya menatapnya dengan sedikit tersenyum. Dipalingkannya lagi wajahnya dari Yuuma.

'Kenapa aku deg-degan? Tidak seharusnya aku deg-degan dengan dia?'

"Mamori, kamu tidak mau membalas perkenalanku tadi?"

"Ah, iya. Ng, namaku Mamori Anezaki. Senang bekenalan denganmu, Yuuma," kata Mamori sedikit canggung. Yuuma hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah canggung Mamori.

"Aku harap mulai saat ini kita bisa berteman dengan baik Mamori," ujar Yuuma.

"Ya. aku pun berharap begitu," sahut Mamori sambil tersenyum. Baru kali ini ia benar-benar tersenyum tulus di depan Yuuma. Yuuma yang melihatnya sedikit terkejut, namun ia membalas senyum Mamori. Ada sedikit perasaan lega di hati Yuuma.

'Terima kasih kau mau menerima kehadiranku Mamori,' batinnya. "Mau ku mainkan sebuah lagu untukmu?" tawarnya pada Mamori.

Mamori mengangguk. "Ya, aku mau."

Yuuma bergegas menuju piano. Ia duduk dan setelah sedikit merenggangkan kedua tangannya ia mulai meletakkan tangannya di atas tuts-tuts piano. Memainkan sebuah lagu yang indah tetapi kali ini ia tidak menyanyi. Mamori menikmati permainan piano Yuuma. Entah kenapa ia merasa ada kehangatan yang menyelimutinya jika ia berada di dekat Yuuma. Kehangatan yang samar-samar mirip dengan kehangatan Hiruma.

'Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku mau menerimanya menjadi temanku. Sebenarnya bukan aku tidak mau berteman dengannya, aku hanya takut kemiripannya dengan Hiruma-kun membuatku tidak bisa melihat siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Mulai sekarang aku akan menepis pikiran itu dan melihat Yuuma sebagai Yuuma, bukan Yuuma sebagai Hiruma-kun. Yuuma, kau memang seseorang yang mirip dengan masa laluku yang datang untuk menemaniku di masa ini dan masa yang akan datang. Terima kasih.'

_Kesedihan tak akan selalu menemaniku selamanya dalam kehidupan ini_

_Uluran tangan seseorang yang hangat ingin menuntunku untuk berjalan ke depan_

_Meskipun ia adalah seseorang dari masa lalu yang akan menemaniku di masa ini dan masa depan_

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

NB: Lagu yang dimainkan Yuuma adalah Love in The Ice dari Dong Bang Shin Ki (DBSK) yang saya translet ke bahasa Inggris.

* * *

Lan : Yupz! Akhirnya selesai juga!

Yuuma : Huh, kenapa aku dibuat peran aneh-aneh? *menghela nafas* Kalau main pianonya tidak masalah.

Lan : Itu bukan peran aneh-aneh, Yuuma-kun. Itu namanya adegan romantis.

Yuuma : Ha? Rasanya aku tidak seperti itu.

Lan : Biarin. Sebenarnya Yuuma-kun senang 'kan beradegan seperti itu sama Mamori-nee? *Yuuma terdiam, wajah mulai memerah*

Yuuma : Ti, tidak seperti itu. *malu*

Lan : Hehehe, ketahuan. Ng, kenapa dari tadi terasa panas, ya? *kipas-kipas pakai buku*

Hiruma : *Aura panas menyelimuti* Bocah sialan! Apa-apaan kau buat spike sialan itu dekat-dekat dengan manager sialan itu?

Lan : He? Memangnya kenapa? Kamu keberatan Hiruma-san?

Hiruma : Oh, tidak sama sekali. *senyum setan sambil arahin moncong bazooka di depan hidung Lan*

Lan : Kalau seperti ini namanya kamu keberatan.

Hiruma : Kekekekeke… Ada pesan terakhir, bocah sialan?

Lan : Hm, baik juga kamu. Baiklah, aku cuma mau minta maaf karena telat updet sampai tiga minggu. *updet terlama* Lalu, semoga kalian suka membacanya.

Hiruma : Sudah selesai, bocah sialan?

Lan : Entahlah. Aku belum mau mati sekarang. *berlari sekencang-kencangnya dari Hiruma*

Hiruma : Jangan lari kau, bocah sialan! Awas kau! *mengejar Lan*

Yuuma : Aku ditinggal sendiri lagi. Baiklah, saya lagi yang ambil bagian penutup. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan jangan lupa review. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


	7. Replace Position

**Selamat datang!**

Saya kembali dengan chapter 7.

Maaf, kalau baru updet sekarang. Saya ucapkan selamat membaca!

* * *

**Eyeshield 21**

**Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata **

**(Bukan punya Lan)**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pairing: Y. H(?) & Mamori Anezaki**

**You Return?**

**Neary Lan**

**Chapter 7: Replace Position**

Pagi ini Mamori melangkahkan kakinya ke sekolah dengan riang. Senyum manis selalu terlukis indah di bibirnya. Gedung SMU Deimon yang menjadi tujuannya sudah tampak di depan mata. Selama perjalanan ke kelas Mamori selalu menyapa dan tersenyum kepada teman-temannya. Hari ini Mamori memang terlihat sangat senang. Ketika Mamori berjalan menuju kelas ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut spike hitam yang dikenalnya. Mamori menghampiri pemuda tersebut.

"Se, selamat pagi, Yuuma," sapa Mamori canggung.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Yuuma tersebut langsung berbalik dan mendapati Mamori yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Ah, selamat pagi juga, Mamori," balas Yuuma yang juga tersenyum. Mereka berdua terdiam sesaat hingga Yuuma membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu. "Ng, mau jalan bersama menuju kelas? Itu pun kalau kamu tidak keberatan," katanya dengan sedikit canggung.

Mamori tampak berpikir sesaat, kemudian ia mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku mau."

Yuuma senang mendengarnya. Mereka berdua pun berjalan bersama menuju kelas. Selama berjalan bersama Yuuma, Mamori merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Ia merasa sedikit gugup dan terkadang jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Sejak Yuuma datang ke rumahnya waktu itu Mamori merasa ada yang aneh terjadi pada dirinya. Ia selalu terbayang-bayang akan Yuuma dan selalu memikirkannya. Perlahan-lahan Mamori menyukai kebersamaannya dengan Yuuma.

'Ada apa denganku? Kenapa sekarang ini aku selalu berdebar-debar di dekatnya?' batinnya bingung. Sesekali ia melirik Yuuma.

Hal tersebut tentu saja tidak hanya dirasakan oleh Mamori. Yuuma pun merasakan hal yang sama. Sejak Mamori mau menerima kehadirannya walaupun hanya sebagai teman, ia selalu merasa canggung dan berdebar-debar. Memang sejak pertama kali melihat Mamori ia sudah tertarik dengan gadis bermata biru ini. Namun, kali ini Yuuma tidak hanya merasa tertarik melainkan ada perasaan lain yang mungkin belum mau diakuinya.

'Aku senang dia mau menjadi temanku, tetapi entah kenapa aku mulai merasa berdebar-debar jika didekatnya,' batin Yuuma yang juga bingung.

Yuuma dan Mamori hanya berjalan dalam diam. Jika mata mereka saling bertemu pandang, mereka hanya tersenyum satu sama lain. Mereka sudah sampai di kelas dan masuk bersamaan. Ketika mereka berdua masuk ke kelas semua murid yang berada di dalam tampak sedikit terkejut. Mamori dan Yuuma yang biasanya selalu diam dan jarang menyapa sekarang malah terlihat datang bersama dan saling melempar senyuman. Teman sekelas mereka menduga ada sesuatu di antara Yuuma dan Mamori. Terbesit di pikiran mereka untuk sedikit menggoda Yuuma dan Mamori.

"Wah, ada apa ini? Anezaki dan Hizami datang bersamaan," goda seorang pemuda.

"Kau benar. Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" goda yang lain juga sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Jangan-jangan mereka berdua pacaran!" Seru yang lain.

Murid-murid yang lain hanya tersenyum penuh arti dan beberapa juga saling bersiul-siul nakal. Mamori dan Yuuma yang baru saja tiba langsung terdiam. Mereka berdua tidak menyangka akan disambut seperti ini. Yang lain semakin bersemangat menggoda Yuuma dan Mamori. Wajah Mamori sudah memerah dan Yuuma merasa canggung.

"Ka, kalian ini bicara apa?" seru Yuuma.

"Ah, Hizami. Jangan malu-malu begitu."

"Hehehe, sebenarnya ada apa di antara kalian berdua? Tidak biasanya kalian datang bersamaan."

"Kalian ini berisik. Mamori lebih baik kamu segera ke tempat dudukmu dan jangan dengarkan mereka," ujar Yuuma sambil berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Mamori juga berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

"Yah, jangan galak begitu, Hizami."

"Anezaki, kamu ada hubungan spesial, ya, dengan Hizami."

"Benarkah itu, Mamori?"

"Apa kalian berdua pacaran?"

"Beritahu kami."

Berbagai macam pertanyaan dan pernyataan dilemparkan pada Yuuma dan Mamori. Tetapi mereka berdua hanya memilih untuk diam. Wajah Mamori semakin memerah, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka teman-teman sekelasnya langsung menyimpulkan ada sesuatu di antara dirinya dan Yuuma. Mungkin saja teman sekelasnya heran karena biasanya ia dan Yuuma memang jarang bertegur sapa dan sekarang tiba-tiba mereka datang bersama ke kelas sambil tersenyum.

'Uh, kenapa mereka semua berpikiran seperti ini? Aku dan Yuuma 'kan tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Mungkin ini terlihat aneh di mata mereka,' pikir Mamori.

Mamori melirik Yuuma. Ia melihat pemuda itu hanya sibuk membaca dan tidak memperdulikan teman-teman sekelasnya yang tampak bersemangat menggodanya. Hanya sesekali Mamori melihat Yuuma tampak menatap tajam kepada teman-temannya. Bukannya takut Yuuma akan marah, mereka malah semakin bersemangat lagi menggodanya. Mamori dan Yuuma terus digoda oleh teman-teman sekelasnya hingga guru yang akan mengajar jam pertama datang ke kelas.

**-YH=MA-**

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Yuuma dan Mamori berjalan bersama menuju ruang klub amefuto. Mamori ingin mengambil beberapa map penting di ruang klub dan Yuuma ikut untuk menemaninya. Ketika mereka keluar bersama teman sekelas mereka kembali menggoda mereka. Yuuma tidak ingin menghiraukan godaan mereka. Tiba-tiba saja ia menarik tangan Mamori dan berlalu keluar. Ia sadar dengan menarik tangan Mamori seperti tadi, ia dan Mamori pasti akan kembali digoda oleh teman-teman sekelas mereka ketika mereka kembali ke kelas nanti.

Selama perjalanan menuju ruang klub Yuuma dan Mamori hanya diam saja. Yuuma mencoba untuk membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

"Maaf ya, Mamori," ujar Yuuma tiba-tiba.

"Maaf? Untuk apa?" Mamori bertanya balik. Yuuma menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ng, untuk kejadian tadi pagi. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka semua menggoda kita seperti itu," ujar Yuuma dengan kesal.

Mamori hanya tertawa kecil sambil menutup mulutnya. Yuuma menyadarinya dan bingung melihat Mamori yang tertawa sembunyi-sembunyi seperti itu.

"Kamu malu?" tanya Mamori sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, aku… Bu, bukannya malu, hanya saja aku pikir mereka semua salah paham." Yuuma menoleh ke arah lain. Jujur sebenarnya ia bingung harus menjawab apa dari pertanyaan Mamori tersebut.

"Wajar saja mereka salah paham. Selama ini kita jarang terlihat bersama, bertegur sapa saja jarang," kata Mamori. "Sebenarnya aku malu, tetapi kita 'kan tidak ada hubungan apa-apa selain berteman biasa. Iya, 'kan Yuuma?"

"Ya, kamu benar Mamori. Kita hanya berteman," kata Yuuma tersenyum. Ia memang mengakui perkataan Mamori tetapi sebenarnya ia merasa sulit untuk mengakuinya. Ia merasa ingin Mamori mengakuinya lebih dari sekedar teman. 'Tidak! Apa yang kupikirkan?' Yuuma memaki dirinya.

Mereka kembali berjalan dalam diam. Terasa sekali ada kecanggungan di antara mereka. Yuuma melirik Mamori.

"Apa aku boleh datang ke klub amefuto sepulang sekolah nanti?" tanya Yuuma. Mamori menoleh kepadanya.

"Ng, ke klub amefuto? Kenapa?" Mamori balik bertanya.

"Hanya sekedar mampir, jika kamu tidak keberatan," jawab Yuuma.

Mamori terdiam beberapa saat. Ia tampak sedang berpikir. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya untuk apa Yuuma ingin datang ke ruang klub amefuto. Tidak mungkin hanya sekedar untuk mampir. Mamori melirik Yuuma. Pemuda spike hitam itu terlihat menunggu jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Sebelum ia membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, Yuuma sudah membuka mulutnya terlebih dahulu untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Kalau tidak boleh juga tidak apa," ujar Yuuma sambil menyisir rambut spike hitamnya ke belakang dengan jemarinya. Mamori menatapnya dengan bingung dan dari raut wajah gadis itu menyiratkan suatu tanda tanya.

"Aku tidak bilang kalau kamu tidak boleh datang," kata Mamori sambil tetap menatap Yuuma. Yuuma hanya tersenyum.

"Menurutmu apa aku pantas menggantikan posisi Hiruma?" tanya Yuuma lagi.

Mamori mengangkat alisnya. Dia bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya bahwa kenapa Yuuma membicarakan tentang Hiruma. Memang sebenarnya bukan tentang Hiruma. Pemuda spike hitam itu hanya menanyakan bahwa apa dirinya dapat menggantikan posisi Si Setan Deimon. Sebenarnya Mamori tidak paham dengan maksud pertanyaan Yuuma tersebut. Menggantikan posisi. Posisi apa yang di maksudkannya Mamori sama sekali tidak tahu. Gadis bermata biru ini perlu mendapatkan penjelasan yang lebih jelas dibalik pertanyaan Yuuma.

"Menggantikan posisi Hiruma-kun? Memangnya posisi apa yang kamu maksudkan?" Mamori kembali bertanya balik pada Yuuma.

Menggantikan posisi yang di maksudkan Yuuma bisa menjadi arti yang luas. Mungkin menggantikan posisi Si Setan Deimon tersebut sebagai penguasa terkejam sepanjang sejarah SMU Deimon, atau menggantikan posisinya sebagai Kapten Amefuto Deimon Devil Bats terkejam, tetapi itu mustahil karena kapten amefuto DDB yang sekarang adalah Musashi. Musashi bukan merupakan kapten yang kejam seperti Hiruma, ia kapten yang tegas.

Namun, jika dipikirkan lagi Yuuma bukanlah orang yang mungkin akan bersikap seperti Hiruma. Dia berbeda dengan Setan Deimon itu. Pemuda bermata hijau tosca ini tidak ada sedikitpun menunjukkan sifat dan sikap yang sama persis dengan Hiruma. Tidak ada sedikitpun kecuali ciri fisik dan beberapa kemampuannya yang mengejutkan anggota DDB dan dirinya. Kemampuan yang sama dengan Hiruma dan kemampuan yang mungkin tidak sama dengan Hiruma.

Satu dugaan Mamori yang mungkin terkesan mustahil tetapi bisa saja menjadi mungkin. Kemungkinan mustahil itu adalah Yuuma ingin mencoba menggantikan posisi Hiruma di hatinya. Itu bisa saja terjadi walaupun memang benar-benar terkesan mustahil. Memikirkannya saja membuat perut Mamori terasa melilit. Ia baru bisa bersikap biasa pada pemuda ini karena pemuda ini ingin dirinya menjadi temannya. Dengan alasan yang cukup ganjil.

_Aku tidak tahu. Sejak pertama kali melihatmu aku langsung ingin bisa berada di dekatmu seolah-olah aku memang sudah mengenalmu. Tetapi mengetahui bahwa aku ternyata mirip dengan Hiruma membuatku sedikit kecewa. Apalagi ketika kau selalu saja berusaha menjauhiku._

Itulah yang dikatakan Yuuma pada Mamori. Alasan yang ganjil. Yuuma berkata seolah-olah pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat atau tak sengaja mengenalnya. Atau kemungkinan lagi pemuda itu hanya bertemu Mamori di dalam mimpi. Konyolnya jika berpikir seperti itu karena baik Mamori dan Yuuma sama sekali belum pernah bertemu atau tak sengaja bertemu. Ralat. Mereka memang pernah tidak sengaja bertemu, namun itu hanya sekali. Pertemuan tidak sengaja itu membuatnya harus terus bertemu dengan Yuuma. Harus. Parahnya Yuuma memiliki rupa yang sama dengan Hiruma sehingga membuat Mamori sempat menolak kenyataan tentang kematian Sang Setan Deimon.

Pertanyaan Mamori hanya ditanggapi Yuuma dengan senyuman. _Oh, tidak. Kenapa ia selalu saja tersenyum seperti itu. Semakin membuat bulu kuduk merinding jika mengandaikan Hiruma-kun yang tersenyum ramah seperti itu. Mereka memang berbeda. _Mamori masih menunggu jawaban dari Yuuma karena sejak tadi ia hanya diam saja. Sekarang Mamori dapat melihat Yuuma sudah membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kamu boleh menolaknya jika sudah melihatnya sendiri. Aku hanya ingin mencoba suatu kesempatan yang diberikan kepadaku," jawab Yuuma setelah terdiam beberapa saat yang lalu.

_Apa? Apa maksud dari perkataan pemuda ini? Ayolah, Yuuma. Jangan bermain tebak-tebakan seperti ini. Posisi apa yang kamu maksud? Dan kesempatan apa juga yang kamu maksud? Jangan membuat otakku berpikir keras untuk menemukan jawabannya._

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Yuuma," gumam Mamori bingung.

"Aku tahu kamu tidak akan mengerti. Kamu akan tahu nanti jika aku sudah menyetujuinya dan aku berharap kamu tidak keberatan sama sekali." Yuuma mengatakan hal yang tidak dimengerti oleh Mamori lagi. "Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemanimu ke ruang klub. Ada seseorang yang ingin ku temui. Tidak apa, 'kan?" tanya Yuuma. Ada sedikit keraguan yang tersamar-samar di nada bicaranya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa pergi sendiri," jawab Mamori disertai senyum manis miliknya. Senyum manis yang kesekian kali dilayangkannya pada Yuuma. Tanpa keraguan.

"Maaf, ya." Yuuma langsung bergegas pergi meninggalkan Mamori setelah mengatakan kata sakti itu.

Maaf. Bukankah itu kata sakti yang biasa digunakan setiap orang jika merasa bersalah, segan, menolak, dan lain-lain sebagainya.

Mamori meneruskan perjalanannya menuju ruang klub amefuto. Ia berjalan sambil berpikir. Bohong jika ia tidak memikirkan perkataan Yuuma yang mengandung makna tersirat tersebut. Tak dapat dipahami. Namun, tetap saja terus dipikirkan.

**-YH=MA-**

Yuuma menghampiri seorang pemuda yang dikenalnya sebagai Kapten Amefuto Deimon Devil Bats. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Musashi. Pemuda berwajah seperti orang tua ini menyadari kehadiran Yuuma yang sangat mirip dengan teman spike pirangnya dulu, Yoichi Hiruma. Musashi mengangkat alisnya melihat Yuuma yang tidak biasanya menghampiri dirinya. Terakhir mereka berdua bicara adalah ketika Musashi meminta Yuuma untuk bergabung ke dalam klub amfuto. Musashi memintanya karena Yuuma memiliki bakat yang sama dengan Hiruma. Kedua tangan Musashi terlipat di dada dan menanti apa yang akan dikatakan pemuda spike hitam ini padanya.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu," kata Yuuma. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu," tambahnya serius.

Musashi merasa tertarik dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Yuuma. Wajah serius Yuuma seolah ingin menjawab pertanyaan sekaligus permintaan dari Sang Kapten Deimon ini. Tentu kita tahu apa yang dipikirkan Musashi jika mengingat pembicaraan mereka dulu yang menyangkut tentang amefuto dan Hiruma.

"Jadi, kau sudah memutuskannya?"

Musashi bertanya seakan sudah mengetahui apa yang akan dibicarakan Yuuma. Tentu hal ini malah membuat Yuuma mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kagum dengan Kapten Deimon ini yang sudah mengetahui susunan rapi kata-kata yang akan diucapkan dari mulutnya. Kata-kata penjelas maksud dari tujuannya yang menghampiri Sang Kapten Deimon.

_Susunan kata yang sia-sia tersusun. Yah, tentu dia mengetahui apa yang akan ku katakan padanya, bukan? Susunan kata-kataku tak berarti lagi jika dia sudah menebaknya dengan mudah. Semudah menebak apa yang digenggam seorang anak kecil di balik kedua tangannya. Permen adalah tebakan yang paling tepat dan seratus persen kemungkinannya benar. Makanan manis lainnya bisa sebagai alternatif jawaban yang lain._

"Jadi, kau sudah tahu apa yang ku maksud, ya?" Yuuma balik bertanya. Mungkin hanya sekedar ingin meyakinkan. Musashi hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai tanda 'Ya'. Mudah sekali menafsirkan kata 'Ya' hanya dari anggukan kepala. Siapapun bisa melakukannya.

"Aku harap kau memang ingin mengatakan hal yang sesuai dengan pikiranku," tambah Musashi untuk melengkapi maksud dari anggukan kepalanya.

"Tentu, Musashi. Aku datang menghampirimu memang bermaksud untuk mengatakan hal tersebut." Yuuma menarik nafas sesaat. "Aku mau menerima permintaanmu untuk bergabung dengan klub amefuto."

Yuuma menjawab dengan mantap. Musashi tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Kapten Deimon ini selalu bersikap tenang. Hanya sesaat. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Sang Kapten Deimon sebenarnya sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Tentu Musashi pandai menutupi rasa terkejutnya ini dengan topeng wajah tenang. Sebelah alis terangkat. Namun, tak lama sudut kedua bibir Sang Kapten Deimon terangkat. Musashi tersenyum, meskipun itu hanya senyum tipis.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa selain sampai bertemu di ruang klub amefuto. Aku harap kau sudah berada di sana sebelum aku tiba, Yuuma Hizami." Musashi menepuk pundak Yuuma dan berlalu meninggalkannya.

Yuuma masih terdiam. Kemudian ia berbalik untuk melihat Sang Kapten Deimon yang akan berlalu. Musashi belum terlihat pergi jauh. Yuuma membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada Musashi sebelum ia benar-benar pergi terlalu jauh. Tentu tidak dengan berbicara layaknya saling berhadapan.

"Aku akan datang. Aku pasti datang. Tak akan ku sia-siakan kesempatan yang kau berikan padaku," kata Yuuma pada Musashi yang menghentikan langkahnya sesaat.

Musashi tidak menoleh. Namun, tanpa diketahui oleh Yuuma bahwa Musashi menyunggingkan senyum tipis di bibirnya. Tak lama ia pun segera berlalu meninggalkan Yuuma dan berbelok ke arah koridor lain. Yuuma masih terdiam di tempatnya. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke kelas.

_Ada suatu kesempatan yang diberikan kepadaku_

_Meskipun pada awalnya kebimbangan menghantuiku_

_Namun telah ku putuskan untuk mencoba menerimanya dengan setengah keraguan semu_

**-YH=MA-**

Yuuma dan Mamori sudah kembali ke kelas dan bersiap untuk menerima pelajaran selanjutnya. Sebelum guru yang bersangkutan masuk Yuuma dan Mamori masih tetap digoda oleh teman sekelas mereka. Yuuma tetap seperti sebelumnya. Cuek dan tidak mau ambil pusing dengan godaan teman-teman sekelasnya. Sebaliknya Mamori yang menjadi sasaran godaan mereka setelah diacuhkan oleh Yuuma. Mamori terkadang diam dan sesekali memarahi teman sekelasnya yang menggodanya. Tentu saja itu membuat wajahnya memerah karena malu.

Akhirnya guru yang bersangkutan datang dan menyelamatkan Mamori serta Yuuma dari semua godaan teman sekelas mereka. Sang guru memulai pelajarannya. Semua mendengarkan penjelasan dari guru dengan serius. Mamori juga mendengarkan pelajaran dengan serius, tetapi terkadang sesekali ia melirik ke arah Yuuma. Yuuma memang tidak menyadarinya karena ia sedang serius sekali mendengarkan penjelasan sang guru. Mamori masih memikirkan ucapan Yuuma tadi yang masih kurang dipahami olehnya.

_Menggantikan posisi? Ayolah! Jangan bermain tebak-tebakan denganku. Sama sekali tak dapat ku pahami. Kau dengar? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti._

Setelah menerima beberapa pelajaran, akhirnya bel pulang yang dinantikan setiap murid di SMU Deimon berbunyi. Semua murid bergegas menyusun buku-buku pelajaran mereka dan mulai berhamburan keluar kelas. Mamori juga sedang menyusun buku-bukunya dan dimasukkannya ke dalam tas. Ia melirik ke arah tempat duduk Yuuma. Namun, gadis bermata biru safir ini terkejut karena mendapati tempat duduk Yuuma sudah kosong.

Yuuma sudah meninggalkan kelas terlebih dahulu tanpa disadari oleh Mamori. Mamori sama sekali tidak melihat pemuda spike hitam itu melewatinya. Tetapi Mamori tidak mau ambil pusing dan hanya mengira bahwa kemungkinan Yuuma memiliki suatu urusan yang penting sehingga tidak sempat untuk mengatakan 'Sampai jumpa' padanya. Setidaknya begitu yang ada di pikiran sang gadis bermata biru safir ini.

_Sampai jumpa? Bisa-bisanya punya pikiran seperti itu. Konyol._

Mamori segera berlalu meninggalkan kelas. Tujuan selanjutnya gadis ini tak perlu ditanyakan lagi. Tentu saja ia akan menuju ruang klub amefuto. Tugas sebagai sang manager sudah menantinya di sana. Sekitar sepuluh menit berjalan akhirnya Mamori sampai di ruang klub amefuto. Ia masuk ke ruang klub dan mendapati ruang klub sudah sepi.

"Wah, mereka semua sudah ada di lapangan, ya? Ternyata mereka semua sangat rajin sekali berlatih." Mamori berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Senyum terlukis di bibirnya.

Mamori meletakkan tasnya di meja. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa map yang sedari tadi di ambilnya ketika istirahat. Mamori segera berkutat dengan map-map tersebut. Hanya pekerjaan yang tidak memakan waktu lama karena ketika di kelas ia sudah mengerjakannya sebagian. Sekarang ia hanya melanjutkan beberapa pekerjaannya yang belum rampung saja. Baru beberapa menit Mamori mulai bekerja, ia mendengar bunyi pintu ruang klub yang di buka oleh seseorang. Mamori menoleh dan mendapati seseorang itu adalah Suzuna yang menghampirinya dengan wajah ceria. Memang Suzuna selalu terlihat ceria.

"Hai, Mamo-nee!" sapanya.

"Hai, juga Suzuna-chan," balas Mamori.

"Sedang sibuk, ya?" tanya gadis berambut biru itu.

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat. Tetapi sebentar lagi akan segera selesai," ujar Mamori sambil tetap berkutat dengan map-mapnya.

Suzuna hanya memperhatikan pekerjaan sang manager Deimon yang cantik ini. Gadis berambut biru ini selalu kagum dengan Mamori karena Mamori adalah gadis yang sangat rajin. Semua tugas sebagai manager selalu dilaksanakannya dengan baik. Tujuan awalnya menjadi manager adalah untuk melindungi Sena dari kekejaman Hiruma, menurutnya. Namun, setelah menjadi manager tim Deimon Mamori selalu direpotkan oleh Hiruma karena Kapten Setan yang tampan itu selalu memberikan Mamori tugas secara berlebihan. Pertengkaran pun sering terjadi di antara mereka dan menjadi tontonan menarik di kala anggota DDB sedang beristirahat. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa dari pertengkaran kecil itu sang cupid menembakkan panah cinta Mamori kepada Hiruma. Sulit untuk diakui bahwa manager cantik ini diam-diam menyukai sang kapten setan. Atau sekarang ketika disadarinya kata 'menyukai' itu berganti menjadi 'mencintai'.

_Gila! Benar-benar gila. Jatuh cinta pada manusia yang wujudnya menyerupai setan dengan segala sifat setan yang melekat pada dirinya. Apa yang telah ku pikirkan? Itu pertanyaan pertama yang muncul ketika aku menyadari hal gila itu. Oke, dia sebenarnya memang manusia, seorang pemuda, dan memiliki wajah yang cukup tampan. Meskipun dia menyebalkan tetapi aku tak bohong bila harus mengatakan bahwa aku… ng… jatuh cinta padanya. Oh, Tuhan, apa yang telah ku katakan? Benarkah perasaanku ini?_

"Ng, Mamo-nee," panggil Suzuna yang membuat Mamori harus menghentikan pekerjaannya sesaat.

Mamori menoleh. "Ada apa?" tanyanya lembut.

"Kalau pekerjaannya sudah selesai segera ke lapangan, ya. Aku akan tunggu Mamo-nee di sana," kata Suzuna. Matanya melirik kepada map-map yang terletak di meja.

"Ku pikir kau ingin membantuku, Suzuna-chan," gumam Mamori. Wajahnya dibuat seolah-olah kecewa. Suzuna menggaruk pipinya.

"Hehehe… Maaf," gumam Suzuna. "Aku bantu Mamo-nee menyiapkan minuman dan handuk untuk mereka saja," ujarnya diiringi dengan cengirannya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera ke lapangan jika semuanya sudah selesai." Mamori menghela nafas. Matanya kembali tertuju pada map yang terbuka di hadapannya.

"Kalau begitu aku kembali ke lapangan dulu untuk menyemangati mereka. Sampai nanti Mamo-nee." Suzuna segera menuju pintu dan berlalu meninggalkan ruang klub. Meninggalkan Mamori yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Mamori kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Hanya sekitar tiga puluh lima menit pekerjaan tersebut telah selesai. Mamori menyusun map-map tersebut dan meletakkannya dengan rapi di meja. Kemudian ia segera mengambil minuman dan handuk untuk anggota DDB. Suzuna datang lagi ke ruang klub. Mamori menoleh ke arahnya.

"Wah, aku datang di saat yang tepat, ya." Suzuna menghampiri Mamori.

"Sepertinya begitu. Kalau begitu bantu aku membawakan minuman dan handuk untuk mereka, ya," ujar Mamori sambil menyerahkan beberapa botol minum dan handuk kepada Suzuna.

"Baiklah Mamo-nee!" seru Suzuna. Ia terlihat semangat sekali.

Mamori dan Suzuna bergegas keluar dari ruang klub. Mereka berjalan menuju lapangan tempat anggota DDB sedang latihan amefuto seperti biasanya. Sesekali Mamori dan Suzuna terlihat membicarakan sesuatu dan tertawa. Mereka hampir sampai di lapangan. Mamori menoleh ke arah lapangan dan menemukan sosok pemuda berambut spike hitam yang sepertinya dikenalnya. Semula ia mengira hanya halusinasi saja, tetapi setelah diperhatikan dengan seksama dia yakin bahwa sosok itu adalah pemuda yang dikenalnya. Matanya membelalak melihat sosok tersebut.

"Bu, bukankah itu Yuuma?" seru Mamori sambil menunjuk ke arah pemuda spike hitam yang dimaksudnya.

Suzuna menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Mamori. Senyum menghiasi bibirnya.

"Itu memang Yuu-nii, Mamo-nee," jawab Suzuna yang semakin membuat Mamori membelalakkan matanya. Suzuna hanya tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Mamori. "Mamo-nee kaget, ya?"

"Eh, aku…" Mamori bingung untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. "Ah, kenapa dia ada di sini dan ikut latihan dengan yang lain?"

Suzuna kembali tertawa kecil. Ia merasa lucu melihat wajah Mamori yang terlihat benar-benar kaget melihat sosok Yuuma seperti melihat setan. Mamori hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebagai pertanda bingung.

"Kenapa kamu tertawa, Suzuna-chan?" tanya Mamori bingung.

"Tidak ada," elak Suzuna. "Kalau Mamo-nee mau tahu lebih baik kita segera ke sana saja." Suzuna menarik tangan Mamori.

"Eh, jangan tarik-tarik Suzuna-chan. Nanti botol minumnya jatuh." Mamori mencoba memperingatkan Suzuna, tetapi Suzuna malah pura-pura tidak mendengarkan.

Suzuna terus menarik tangan Mamori sehingga Mamori harus lebih berhati-hati agar botol minum dan handuk yang dibawanya tidak jatuh. Tak lama mereka berdua tiba di lapangan amefuto. Anggota DDB masih sibuk latihan. Musashi menyadari kehadiran Mamori dan Suzuna yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Sudah waktunya istirahat, ya?" gumam Musashi yang menoleh kepada Mamori. Mamori hanya mengangguk.

"Hai, semuanya! Waktunya istirahat!" seru Suzuna kepada semua anggota DDB.

Anggota DDB langsung menoleh kepada Suzuna. Mereka menghentikan latihan mereka dan langsung berlari menghampiri Mamori dan Suzuna yang membawa minuman dan handuk untuk mereka. Suzuna dan Mamori langsung membagikan minuman dan handuk untuk semua anggota DDB. Mamori langsung terkejut melihat sosok pemuda spike hitam yang dilihatnya di kejauhan tadi bersama Suzuna. Mata Mamori membulat ketika melihat sosok pemuda tersebut sedang tersenyum padanya dan sebelah tangannya terulur pada Mamori. Meminta minuman dan handuk.

"Yu, Yuuma!" seru Mamori. Botol minum yang dipegangnya langsung jatuh.

Pemuda itu menunduk dan memungut botol yang dijatuhkan Mamori. Ia kembali berdiri dan menatap Mamori dengan senyumnya.

"Ya, ini aku Mamori," kata Yuuma dengan tenang.

"Tapi… kenapa kamu ada di sini? Dan seragam itu… itu 'kan seragam amefutonya Hiruma-kun? Apa maksudnya ini?" Mamori gelagapan. Ia sangat bingung dengan kemunculan Yuuma di tengah-tengah anggota DDB yang lain.

"Yuuma-san sekarang bergabung dengan klub amefuto, Mamori-neesan," kata Monta yang sedang mengelap keringatnya. "Iya, 'kan Sena?" katanya sambil menyikut Sena yang sedang minum. Hampir saja Sena tersedak karenanya.

"Ukh, i, iya. Aduh, Monta. Jangan sikut aku seperti itu," ujar Sena sambil mengelap mulutnya dengan punggung seragam amefutonya. Ia melanjutkan minumnya lagi.

"Itu benar, Mamori. Sekarang Yuuma sudah resmi menjadi anggota Deimon Devil Bats, menggantikan posisi Hiruma sebagai Quarterback," tambah Kurita yang sudah menghabiskan lima botol minuman. Anggota yang lain hanya mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Kurita.

Mamori masih belum mencerna perkataan Kurita. Ia masih kebingungan sambil memijat kepalanya. Berusaha tenang. Mamori menoleh kepada Musashi berharap agar sang kapten lebih memberikan penjelasan yang sebenarnya. Musashi mengerti maksud dari Mamori. Ia menghela nafas sesaat.

"Aku yang memintanya untuk bergabung ke klub amefuto," kata Musashi tenang. Sang Kapten Deimon masih mempertahankan sikap tenangnya. "Ia memiliki kemampuan yang sama dengan Hiruma dan kupikir sangat cocok sebagai Quarterback pengganti Hiruma," tambahnya lagi.

Yuuma mendekati Mamori. Senyum masih menghiasi wajah tampannya yang mirip dengan Hiruma. Namun, senyum itu perlahan-lahan menghilang dari wajahnya. Mulutnya terbuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Apa kamu keberatan aku menjadi salah satu anggota Deimon?" tanya Yuuma.

Mendengar pertanyaan Yuuma, Mamori merasa tersentak. Ia menatap Yuuma yang tampak sedang menanti jawaban darinya. Mamori menelan ludahnya. Bingung harus menjawab apa. Anggota DDB beserta Suzuna hanya menonton kedua orang tersebut yang tampaknya sedang terlibat pembicaraan serius.

"Apa ini yang kamu maksud dengan menggantikan posisi itu?" Mamori malah memberi Yuuma pertanyaan.

"Ya. Tetapi kalau kamu keberatan aku akan keluar dari klub ini," ujarnya tenang.

"Yuuma…" gumam Mamori.

Mamori memperhatikan Yuuma dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Mata birunya menatap rambut spike hitamnya yang dulu diingatnya pernah melihat rambut spike yang serupa, namun berwarna pirang.

Kemudian menatap wajah tampan Yuuma yang sebelumnya juga pernah dilihatnya dan berhenti di kedua mata hijau tosca yang indah itu. Mata yang selalu membuat Mamori tak bisa berhenti untuk menatapnya dengan sembunyi-sembunyi karena si pemilik mata hijau tosca itu akan menghardiknya jika ia ketahuan sedang menatapnya.

Mata Mamori kembali menatap tubuh Yuuma yang sekarang sudah dibalut dengan seragam amefuto DDB yang berwarna merah dengan nomor punggung satu. Mamori mengenali seragam itu sebagai seragam amefuto milik Hiruma. Meskipun pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini bukanlah Hiruma, Mamori tidak menyangkal bahwa seragam amefuto itu sangat cocok dipakai Yuuma. Tidak disangkal oleh Mamori juga bahwa sosok Yuuma yang ada di hadapannya perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi Hiruma. Benar-benar Hiruma.

"Mamori," panggil Yuuma yang membuyarkan lamunan Mamori.

"Ah, iya," ujar Mamori. "Ada apa?"

Yuuma menghela nafas. "Apa kamu dengar apa yang ku katakan tadi?"

"Ah, iya. Jadi maksudmu tadi adalah kalau kamu diminta untuk bergabung ke klub, ya?" Yuuma hanya mengangguk membenarkan.

"Aku menggantikan posisi Hiruma di tim Deimon sebagai Quarterback. Maaf, kalau tadi aku tidak mengatakannya padamu. Aku hanya ingin mencoba kesempatan yang diberikan kepadaku dan aku cukup tertarik dengan amefuto terlebih lagi dengan posisiku di tim ini. Kamu tidak keberatan, 'kan?" Yuuma menatap lurus Mamori.

Mamori terdiam beberapa saat. Namun, sebuah senyum menghiasi bibir indahnya. Ia menatap pemuda spike hitam yang tadi perlahan-lahan di matanya berubah menjadi sosok yang sangat dicintainya dulu, Hiruma. Dia menyadari pemuda di hadapannya ini bukanlah Hiruma, melainkan Yuuma. _Ya, dia bukan Hiruma, tetapi Yuuma._

"Kamu bicara apa, Yuuma?" kata Mamori diselingi dengan senyuman manisnya. "Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan."

Yuuma terkejut mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Mamori. Seperti kata ajaib di telinganya.

"Be, benarkah itu, Mamori?" ulangnya seakan-akan tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja, Yuuma. Lagipula semenjak Hiruma-kun meninggal tim Deimon tidak memiliki seorang Quarterback hebat seperti dirinya. Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikannya, tetapi…" Mamori menggantung ucapannya, kemudian kembali tersenyum lagi pada Yuuma, "tetapi sekarang tim Deimon sudah punya penggantinya, yaitu kamu Yuuma."

_Ya, kamu memang pengganti yang tepat. Tidak ada bedanya dengan orang itu, meskipun dia tidak lagi berpijak di bumi ini. Kembali ke alam dimana dia berasal. Kamu mirip dengannya bahkan segalanya._

"Terima kasih Mamori. Aku merasa senang mendengarnya," ujar Yuuma senang.

Tiba-tiba ia memeluk Mamori, tubuhnya secara reflek saja memeluk gadis bermata biru itu. Terlihat di wajahnya yang mirip dengan Hiruma menyiratkan kebahagiaan. Saat ini ia sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan senanganya. Mamori terkejut ketika Yuuma memeluknya secara tiba-tiba. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Wajahnya perlahan-lahan memerah. Mungkin saja ia malu. Tetapi ia juga tidak mencoba mendorong tubuh Yuuma sebagai tanda penolakan.

Anggota DDB yang lain hanya terdiam dan mata mereka membelalak melihat pemandangan di hadapan mereka. Pemandangan Yuuma dan Mamori sedang berpelukan. Sebelumnya mereka juga pernah melihat pemandangan yang sama, yaitu Mamori memeluk Yuuma secara mendadak dari belakang dan sekarang malah sebaliknya. Memang Yuuma yang memeluk Mamori sementara Mamori hanya diam saja. Ia tidak membalas pelukan Yuuma.

Mereka benar-benar kaget. Misalnya Kurita dan Daikichi yang hampir menumpahkan minuman mereka, Yukimitsu dan Ishimaru terdiam tetapi wajah mereka memerah, Taki berputar-putar dengan semangat, Musashi masih tetap dengan sikap coolnya. Lalu Monta membelalak kaget dengan jari teracung ke arah Yuuma dan Mamori, Sena terdiam juga dengan wajah memerah, dan Suzuna hanya tersenyum jahil dengan antena di rambutnya yang terus berputar-putar menangkap sinyal yang menarik. Tiga bersaudara Ha-Ha hanya mendengus bosan.

"Hei, jangan lupakan kalau kami ada di sini," ujar Juumonji yang sedang memain-mainkan handuknya.

"Kalian benar-benar terbawa suasana," sahut Kuroki yang meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

"Terlalu menikmati seolah dunia milik berdua. Di komik yang ku baca selalu tertulis seperti itu," tambah Togano sambil membaca komik yang entah di dapatnya darimana.

"Ma, Mamori-neesan… Kenapa kamu berpelukan dengan Yuuma-san lagi," kata Monta dengan lirih. Jarinya tetap teracung kepada Yuuma dan Mamori. Eksperi wajahnya terlihat hampir menangis.

"Yei, Yuu-nii dan Mamo-nee pelukan lagi. Good job, Yuu-nii!" Suzuna berseru riang sambil mengacungkan dua jempolnya.

"Tenang, Monta," hibur Sena. "Hie, apa maksudmu, Suzuna-chan?" Sena menatap heran pada Suzuna.

"Ahaha… Ternyata dia orang yang romantis. Tetapi aku juga seorang laki-laki yang romantis," seru Taki yang tetap berputar-putar.

"Mereka berpelukan, Daikchi," ujar Kurita yang mengelap mulutnya dengan handuk.

"Ya," sahut Daikichi singkat.

Musashi hanya menghela nafas, sementara itu Yukimitsu dan Ishimaru tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

Mendengar komentar dari masing-masing anggota DDB, Yuuma langsung tersadar. Dengan cepat ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Mamori. Wajah Yuuma memerah begitu juga dengan wajah Mamori. Mereka berdiri berhadapan dengan canggung. Yuuma menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya, sementara Mamori menoleh ke arah lain. Detak jantung mereka berdua sangat cepat. Tidak ada yang mencoba untuk membuka pembicaraan. Yuuma melirik Mamori yang masih meoleh ke arah lain.

"Ma, maafkan aku, Mamori." Yuuma mencoba menatap wajah Mamori. Ada sedikit rona merah yang terpancar di wajah tampannya.

"Ah, ti, tidak apa-apa. Jangan dipikirkan," sahut Mamori. Wajahnya juga memerah dan ia mencoba untuk tersenyum, meskipun terkesan canggung.

"Sepertinya aku kelepasan. Kamu tidak marah padaku?" tanya Yuuma.

"Sebenarnya aku mau marah. Tetapi dengan begini kita impas, 'kan?" kata Mamori. Ia teringat ketika dia memeluk Yuuma yang disangkanya Hiruma.

Yuuma mengangkat alisnya tanda bingung dengan maksud Mamori. Sesaat dia berpikir dan akhirnya mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Mamori. Mereka berdua kembali tersenyum meskipun masih merasa malu dan canggung. Anggota DDB juga ikut tersenyum kecuali Monta yang masih merasa kesal dengan Yuuma. Monta merasa memiliki saingan lagi untuk mendapatkan Mamori. Suzuna menyeringai yang mana membuat Sena merinding ketika melihatnya.

Waktu istirahat telah usai. Musashi kembali memerintahkan semua anggota DDB untuk kembali melanjutkan latihan mereka. Monta yang masih dipengaruhi perasaan kesal terhadap pemandangan Yuuma dan Mamori yang berpelukan tadi menarik tangan Sena dan mengajak pemuda manis berambut cokelat itu untuk lari seratus keliling lapangan. Sena tidak bisa menolak karena ditarik paksa oleh Monta. Mamori melirik Yuuma yang sedang berbicara dengan Kurita dan Ishimaru. Gadis bermata biru ini tak lepas memandang pemuda berambut spike hitam itu. Yuuma tak sengaja menoleh pada Mamori sehingga gadis itu langsung terkesiap dan buru-buru menoleh ke arah lain. Yuuma berjalan mendekati Mamori. Mamori mencoba bersikap biasa.

"Aku mau latihan dulu. Apa kamu akan melihatku latihan?" tanya Yuuma.

"Ng, ya. Sepertinya begitu," jawab Mamori sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Kalau begitu lihat aku, ya. Aku pasti bisa menjadi pemain amefuto yang hebat," ujar Yuuma sambil tersenyum tipis. Mamori hanya mengangguk saja.

Yuuma berlalu meninggalkannya dan segera menuju lapangan untuk memulai latihannya sebagai anggota baru Tim Deimon Devil Bats. Anggota DDB memulai latihan mereka. Sang Kapten Deimon, Musashi, memperhatikan latihan para anggotanya. Mamori juga ikut memperhatikan mereka dari tempat duduk tepat di sebelah Musashi yang sedang berdiri. Terlihat para line sedang berlatih mendorong, Sena dan Monta masih berlari keliling lapangan untuk putaran ketujuh puluh tiga serta Yukimitsu yang juga ikutan lari bersama Taki yang tampak sangat bersemangat dan sesekali terlihat berputar-putar. Suzuna memberi semangat kepada semua anggota DDB bersama dengan Cerberus dan Butaberus.

Dua orang yang sedang latihan pass menjadi perhatian Mamori. Tentu saja itu adalah Yuuma yang dibantu oleh Ishimaru. Seharusnya Yuuma latihan pass dengan Monta. Tetapi karena Monta sedang lari keliling lapangan bersama Sena, maka Ishimaru yang menggantikan Monta sementara. Orang yang diperhatikan Mamori tentu saja adalah Yuuma. Mamori melihat Yuuma yang sedang bersiap-siap melemparkan bola dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ishimaru yang memang bukan seorang Receiver seperti Monta menjadi kewalahan saat menangkap bola lemparan dari Yuuma. Sesekali Mamori dapat melihat Yuuma tersenyum bahagia. Ia sepertinya terlihat sangat menikmati latihan amefuto ini.

Perlahan-lahan sosok Yuuma di mata Mamori mulai berubah lagi menjadi Hiruma. Mamori merasa telah melihat sosok Hiruma yang sudah lama menghilang di lapangan kini kembali lagi. Gadis blasteran ini hampir saja ingin menangis dan berlari menghampiri sosok Yuuma yang di matanya kembali terlihat seperti Hiruma. Namun, Mamori mencoba untuk menahan dirinya. Ia berusaha untuk memfokuskan sosok Yuuma sebagai Yuuma, bukan Yuuma sebagai Hiruma. Janjinya untuk bisa melihat Yuuma sebagai Yuuma harus ditepatinya. Mamori tidak mau terjadi salah paham lagi dengan Yuuma. Ia tidak ingin lagi melihat wajah kecewa Yuuma. Tidak ingin lagi.

Mamori menghela nafas panjang. Musashi sampai meliriknya dengan pandangan bingung, tetapi matanya kembali lagi fokus kepada anggota DDB. Mamori menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Di dalam hatinya ia terus mengulangi kata-kata 'Dia bukan Hiruma, dia adalah Yuuma. Ingat, dia adalah Yuuma, bukan Hiruma'. Kata-kata itu terus diulanginya berkali-kali. Mamori berhenti menepuk pipinya. Ia kembali lagi memperhatikan latihan Yuuma. Entah kenapa perlahan-lahan ia merasa wajahnya memanas melihat pemuda bermata hijau tosca itu. Tidak hanya itu, detak jantungnya pun mulai berdetak tidak karuan.

'Ada apa sebenarnya denganku? Kenapa jantungku berdetak secepat ini?' batinnya.

_Menerima kehadiranku merupakan suatu hal yang menyenangkan bagiku_

_Tentu saja dan siapa yang tidak senang akan kabar baik ini_

_Dia menerimaku untuk menggantikan posisi seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya_

**-YH=MA-**

Mamori dan Yuuma sekarang benar-benar terlihat akrab. Mereka selalu terlihat sering berdua. Datang ke sekolah bersama-sama dan pulang sekolah langsung menuju ke tempat yang sama. Klub amefuto. Yuuma harus latihan dengan anggota amefuto lainnya, sementara Mamori disibukkan dengan tugasnya sebagai manager tim DDB. Berita tentang kedekatan mereka mulai menyebar secara perlahan-lahan. Jika ditanya tentang status hubungan kedekatan mereka, Yuuma dan Mamori hanya menjawab bahwa mereka hanya berteman. Hubungan sebatas teman dan tidak lebih.

Di kelas pun Yuuma dan Mamori juga semakin sering digoda oleh teman-teman sekelas mereka. Mereka selalu memilih diam dan mengacuhkan godaan serta gosip yang dikatakan tentang mereka. Meskipun Mamori berhasil mengacuhkan godaan teman sekelasnya, tetapi terkadang dia malah malu sendiri hingga wajahnya memerah. Itu karena teman sekelasnya mengatakan bahwa ia dan Yuuma berpelukan di lapangan amefuto. Mamori tidak tahu siapa yang menyebarkan berita tersebut. Mungkin saja ada di antara anggota DDB yang menyaksikan kejadian itu di lapangan secara langsung. Jika sekarang Mamori bisa berpikir cerdas seharusnya dia menyadari siapa sosok setan kecil yang sangat suka mengurusi urusan percintaan orang lain. Tentunya ia harus tahu siapa gerangan orang tersebut. Gosip dirinya dan Hiruma dulu juga berasal dari sumber yang sama.

Mamori dan Yuuma sedang menikmati waktu istirahat mereka di bawah sebuah pohon yang rindang dan nyaman. Yuuma bersandar di batang pohon, matanya terpejam. Kelihatannya ia menikmati hembusan angin yang sepoi yang menerpa wajahnya. Sedangkan Mamori juga menyandar di batang pohon yang sama sambil membaca buku, tetapi di sisi sebelah kiri Yuuma. Yuuma membuka matanya, ia melirik Mamori. Kemudian matanya memandang langit-langit. Melihat awan putih yang berarak.

"Apa tidak masalah jika terus bersamaku seperti ini?" tanya Yuuma yang masih menatap awan.

Mamori menghentikan bacannya. Ia menoleh kepada Yuuma.

"Apa maksudmu?" Mamori terlihat kebingungan.

"Apa kamu tidak memikirkan apa yang dikatakan seluruh sekolah tentang kita?" Yuuma tidak menjawab dan malah memberikan Mamori pertanyaan lagi.

Mamori mengangkat alisnya tanda bingung. Ia menutup bukunya dan membetulakan posisi duduknya. Sekarang ia duduk berhadapan dengan Yuuma. Yuuma tidak lagi memandang awan-awan di langit dan sebagai gantinya ia memandangi wajah gadis cantik bermata biru dan berambut cokelat bernama Mamori. Gadis cantik ini kini berada di hadapan Yuuma dan menanti penjelasan lebih lanjut darinya.

"Apa maksudmu tentang berita kedekatan kita?" tanya Mamori. Yuuma hanya menghela nafas.

"Mungkin," jawab Yuuma singkat. "Aku memang tidak terlalu memikirkannya, hanya saja aku merasa mereka semua terlalu berlebihan. Kita hanya berteman biasa tetapi malah diberitakan seperti ini. Apa menurutmu mereka berlebihan?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Ng, jangan bilang kalau kamu sebenarnya merasa terganggu," selidik Mamori. Yuuma tersenyum tipis.

"Terganggu? Ya, sepertinya aku merasa sedikit terganggu, namun ku abaikan saja. Yang menjadi pikiranku adalah kamu." Yuuma menunjuk Mamori.

"Aku? Memangnya kenapa denganku? Aku juga mengabaikan apa yang mereka katakan," ujar Mamori.

Yuuma terdiam sesaat. Ia kembali menatap langit dan melihat awan-awan yang berarak. Mamori menatap Yuuma dengan bingung. Ia penasaran dengan maksud perkataan Yuuma tadi. Terkesan mengganjal untuknya.

"Jawab aku, Yuuma," pinta Mamori.

Yuuma memutar bola matanya dan menatap sepasang mata biru safir Mamori. Ia menghela nafas.

"Aku takut kalau kamu akan menjauh dariku," ujar Yuuma sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Mamori membelalakkan matanya. Ia terkejut mendengar pernyataan Yuuma tersebut. Perlahan ia merasa wajahnya memanas dan jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Yuuma tidak menatap Mamori dan masih memalingkan wajahnya.

"Takut? Kamu takut aku akan menjauh darimu?" ulang Mamori. Wajahnya perlahan-lahan mulai memerah.

Yuuma masih saja terdiam. Kemudian tanpa menoleh lagi kepada Mamori ia berkata, "Lupakan!"

Mamori tidak terima Yuuma yang mulai lagi dengan mengatakan hal yang akan sulit dimengerti olehnya. Wajahnya yang tadi memerah sekarang berubah menjadi kesal. Mamori memukul pelan kepala Yuuma dengan buku yang dibacanya tadi. Tentu saja Yuuma mengerang kesakitan.

"Aduh! Sakit Mamori, apa yang kamu lakukan?" erang Yuuma sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya. Memang Mamori tidak memukul terlalu keras, tetapi tetap saja sakit.

"Bagaimana mungkin bisa lupakan begitu saja. Jelas-jelas tadi aku mendengarnya dari mulutmu. Memangnya aku pernah bilang akan menjauh darimu. Itu tidak akan terjadi. Ups!" Mamori menutup mulutnya. Wajahnya kembali memerah, ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Yuuma. 'Apa yang ku katakan tadi? Malunya,' batinnya.

Yuuma menggeleng melihat tingkah Mamori. Tetapi ia dapat menduga bahwa gadis ini malu setelah mengatakan perkataannya tadi. Jujur ia cukup terkejut mendengarnya. Yuuma tersenyum jahil dan mulai menggoda Mamori.

"Oh, begitu. Jadi kamu tidak akan pernah mau menjauh dariku, ya?" goda Yuuma. Senyum jahil ala Hiruma sudah mulai terpasang di wajahnya. Mamori tetap tidak mau menatap wajah Yuuma. Kali ini ia benar-benar malu. "Jangan memalingkan wajahmu seperti itu, Mamori," pinta Yuuma.

"Lupakan kata-kataku tadi. Kamu membuatku malu," kata Mamori yang tetap tidak mau menatap Yuuma.

Yuuma mengangkat alisnya. Kemudian ia tertawa kecil. Mamori sadar Yuuma tertawa, dengan ia enggan menoleh pada Yuuma. Kedua pipi mulusnya digembungkannya pertanda kesal. Yuuma masih belum berhenti tertawa.

"Jangan tertawa seperti itu. Memangnya ada yang lucu?" gerutu Mamori.

"Maaf, maaf. Tidak ada yang lucu," ujar Yuuma yang masih menahan tawanya. Kedua tangan Yuuma memegang bahu Mamori, ia menatap mata biru safir itu dengan hangat. Tentu saja itu membuat wajah Mamori mau tak mau akan memerah lagi.

"Mau apa kamu?" hardik Mamori yang merasa tak nyaman bahunya dipegang seperti itu oleh Yuuma. Terlebih lagi mata hijau tosca pemuda itu menatapnya hangat sehingga membuat Mamori merasa sulit bernafas. Mata hijau itu sangat memabukkannya.

"Tenang saja," kata Yuuma meminta Mamori untuk rileks. Mamori menurut meskipun sebenarnya kesal. "Dengar, aku senang kamu bilang tidak akan menjauh dariku. Sebelumnya aku sempat berpikir bahwa kemungkinan kamu memikirkan semua gosip itu dan memutuskan untuk menjauh dariku, tetapi ternyata tidak. Aku senang mendengarnya." Yuuma berkata serius.

"Dasar bodoh. Aku tidak punya pemikiran seperti itu. Kalau aku menjauh darimu, maka mereka pasti akan berpikir bahwa aku benar-benar menanggapi gosip yang mereka sebarkan," ujar Mamori yang mencoba bersikap biasa. Ia benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman. "Lagipula kenapa kamu bisa punya pemikiran seperti itu?"

Yuuma menyadari bahwa Mamori merasa tidak nyaman bahunya dipegang seperti itu. Ia pun melepaskan kedua tangannya di bahu Mamori dan tersenyum tipis.

"Karena aku mirip dengan Hiruma," kata Yuuma sedikit menyeringai. Mamori sedikit terkejut mendengar pernyataan Yuuma tersebut. "Jangan dipikirkan. Apa sebelumnya ketika kamu digosipkan dengan Hiruma, kalian berdua bersikap acuh seperti ini?"

"Untuk apa kamu tahu?"

"Aku hanya sekedar ingin tahu saja. Boleh, 'kan?"

"Huh, kalau Hiruma-kun bukan lagi mengacuhkan, ia malah mengancam akan menembak kepala mereka satu persatu jika ia masih mendengarnya," ujar Mamori sambil bergidik ngeri membayangkan wajah Hiruma yang sedang marah.

"Hm, sepertinya boleh juga kalau aku bersikap seperti itu." Yuuma meletakkan sebelah tangannya di dagunya seolah-olah sedang berpikir.

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh. Kamu tidak cocok bersikap seperti Hiruma-kun," sanggah Mamori sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa tidak cocok? Aku 'kan mirip dengannya." Yuuma mengangkat alisnya.

"Menurutku tidak cocok saja. Fisikmu memang mirip dengannya, tetapi sifat dan sikapmu tidak sama dengannya," kata Mamori lagi. Entah karena malu atau apa Mamori malah memalingkan wajahnya dari Yuuma. Rona merah kembali muncul di pipinya.

Yuuma mendekatkan wajahnya pada Mamori. Sebelah tangannya memegang dagu Mamori untuk membuat gadis itu agar bertatapan dengannya. Mamori terkejut dengan tingkah Yuuma ini. Sekarang Mamori berhadapan dengan Yuuma. Jarak wajah mereka memang tidak cukup dekat, tetapi dengan jarak yang tidak terlalu dekat itu sudah membuat wajah Mamori memerah.

"Sepertinya kamu sudah benar-benar mengenal diriku, Mamori," kata Yuuma dengan suara yang menggoda. Senyumnya berganti dengan seringai.

'Astaga! Kenapa dia terlihat seperti Hiruma-kun?' batin Mamori. "Jangan sembarangan bicara!" Mamori menepis tangan Yuuma yang memegang dagunya.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku senang kalau kamu memang berpikir bahwa aku dan Hiruma memiliki perbedaan."

"Huh, bicaramu lama-lama menjadi aneh, Yuuma."

"Mungkin saja. Itu mungkin karena aku memang tidak ingin kamu menjauhiku, Mamori," kata Yuuma sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

'Lagi-lagi dia bicara aneh. Sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikirannya. Tetapi sejujurnya aku juga tidak ingin menjauh darinya dan entah kenapa lama-lama aku merasa sangat nyaman berada di dekatnya,' batin Mamori.

Tak lama mereka mendengar bel masuk berbunyi. Itu sebagai tanda waktu istirahat telah usai. Yuuma bangkit berdiri. Kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Mamori. Mamori hanya melihatnya saja dan tak lama ia menyambut uluran tangan pemuda spike hitam itu.

"Kita harus cepat sampai di kelas sebelum mereka semakin berbicara aneh-aneh lagi tentang kita," kata Yuuma. Ia menggenggam tangan Mamori untuk membantu gadis itu berdiri. Setelah Mamori berdiri ia masih menggenggam tangannya.

"Dengan kamu memegang tanganku ini malah akan semakin membuat mereka berbicara aneh-aneh lagi tentang kita," gerutu Mamori. Yuuma hanya tersenyum nyengir.

"Kamu hanya protes tetapi sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melepaskannya," goda Yuuma yang semakin mengeratkan genggamannya. Mamori cemberut.

"Kamu yang terlalu erat menggenggam tanganku," sungut Mamori. Ia berusaha untuk melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Yuuma, tetapi genggaman Yuuma sangat erat. Wajah Mamori sudah mulai memerah lagi. Dalam hati ia sudah sangat kesal.

"Sesekali tidak apa, 'kan?" ujar Yuuma.

Yuuma masih menyengir jahil. Mamori mendengus kesal. Rasanya Mamori ingin sekali memukul kepala spike hitam Yuuma dengan buku lagi. Mereka mulai berjalan menuju kelas dengan tangan masih tergenggam. Awalnya Mamori memang ingin melepaskannya, namun ia berubah pikiran dan membiarkan Yuuma menggenggam tangannya sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas. Mamori sudah menyiapkan hati untuk bersikap tenang ketika nanti harus menerima godaan dan bisikan dari seluruh penghuni sekolah, terutama teman-teman sekelasnya.

Selama berjalan Yuuma tersenyum pada Mamori dan Mamori membalasnya. Mamori tak peduli semerah apa wajahnya saat ini. Yang jelas ia merasa ada kenyamanan berada di dekat Yuuma. Ia tidak menyangkalnya sama sekali. Kehangatan yang samar-samar mirip dengan Hiruma. Mamori menikmatinya dan tanpa sadar ia membalas genggaman tangan Yuuma.

'Tanganmu hangat sekali, Yuuma,' batin Mamori.

_Kehangatan yang samar-samar jelas terpancar dari dirimu_

_Membuatku tak mengelak untuk mengakui ada kenyamanan jika bersamamu_

_Sungguh mengherankan padahal kau bukanlah orang yang sama_

**-YH=MA-**

Mamori dan Yuuma bersiap-siap menuju klub amefuto. Mereka buru-buru memasukkan buku-buku mereka ke dalam tas. Mamori menoleh pada Yuuma sambil menggelengkan sedikit kepalanya. Yuuma mengangguk tanda mengerti. Ketika Yuuma akan menghampiri Mamori di mejanya bisik-bisik dan godaan teman sekelas mereka kembali terdengar. Mamori menghela nafas dan Yuuma mendengus.

"Wah, Anezaki dan Hizami pulang bareng lagi," goda seorang anak laki-laki.

"Benar. Kalian berdua semakin akrab saja," timpal yang lain.

"Gosip tentang kalian berdua semakin heboh saja."

"Ada berniat untuk klarifikasi tentang hubungan kalian yang sebenarnya?"

"Oh, Anezaki. Kamu mematahkan hati semua murid laki-laki SMU Deimon karena ternyata kamu lebih memilih Hizami daripada kami semua."

Dan semakin banyak saja kalimat godaan-godaan yang dilontarkan teman-teman sekelas mereka pada Yuuma dan Mamori. Murid-murid yang lain hanya tersenyum jahil bahkan tertawa terkikik. Yuuma menahan dirinya untuk tidak marah, ia menoleh pada Mamori yang mencoba untuk bersikap biasa dengan wajah yang hampir memerah lagi.

Tiba-tiba otak Yuuma memberi ide. Ia memegang tangan kanan Mamori dan mencium punggung tangan gadis itu di depan semua teman sekelas mereka. Tentu dengan cara yang sangat elegan. Mamori yang melihatnya kaget dan teman sekelas mereka membelalakkan mata tanda tidak percaya. Yuuma hanya menciumnya sesaat dan ia mulai tersenyum pada Mamori. Kemudian ia menoleh kepada wajah-wajah kaget yang menatap mereka. Mamori belum bisa berkata apa-apa, hanya terdiam.

"Ayo Mamori. Kita harus pergi," kata Yuuma sambil menggenggam tangan Mamori. Mamori hanya mengangguk saja.

Yuuma dan Mamori berjalan keluar kelas. Teman-teman sekelas mereka masih belum sadarkan diri. Mereka masih terdiam seperti baru melihat hal yang mengerikan. Yuuma masih sempat menoleh kepada mereka dan melayangkan senyuman. Mungkin bukan senyuman, lebih tepatnya seringai mengerikan yang mirip dengan seringai Hiruma. Melihat seringai Yuuma membuat bulu kuduk mereka merinding karena mereka merasa baru saja seperti melihat Hiruma yang ada pada sosok Yuuma. Yuuma dan Mamori pun sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

"I, itu tadi Hiruma, ya?"

"Bukan, itu Hizami. Tetapi tadi…"

"… terlihat seperti Hiruma."

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Hizami! Dia benar-benar mengincar Anezaki!"

Semua murid laki-laki menjadi histeris setelah beberapa saat yang lalu tersadar. Mereka kesal pada Yuuma yang mencium punggung tangan Mamori dan juga merasa takut karena mereka merasa baru saja melihat Hiruma. Tampaknya akan tersebar gosip baru lagi tentang Yuuma dan Mamori.

Sementara itu Yuuma dan Mamori masih di perjalanan menuju ruang klub amefuto. Keduanya hanya terdiam. Mamori mencoba mengembalikan kesadaran pada dirinya. Kejadian mendadak tadi terasa cepat sekaligus berputar-putar di kepalanya. Ia melirik Yuuma yang juga terdiam tanpa ekspresi. Mamori melirik ke tangannya yang lagi-lagi tergenggam erat dengan tangan Yuuma seolah Yuuma tak ingin melepaskannya sedikitpun. Mamori memulai pembicaraan.

"Kenapa kamu melakukan itu di depan semua orang?" tanya Mamori. Yuuma menoleh padanya.

"Hanya di depan teman sekelas kita, Mamori," ujar Yuuma tenang. Ia merasa seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Tetapi itu akan membuat mereka semakin berpikiran bahwa kita memang memiliki suatu hubungan yang lain," sahut Mamori.

"Maaf. Itu hanya ide yang muncul mendadak di kepalaku, setidaknya bisa membuat mereka terdiam dan bungkam seperti itu. Kamu melihat ekspresi wajah mereka tadi? Lucu sekali." Yuuma mulai tertawa geli ketika mengingat wajah semua temannya yang terkejut.

"Tidak ada yang lucu, Yuuma. Ini akan semakin gawat."

"Kamu bersamaku, Mamori. Tenang saja, masih untung aku tidak menciummu di hadapan mereka."

"Apa? Jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam. Kalau benar kamu melakukannya aku akan menghajarmu," seru Mamori sambil mengepalkan tangannya membentuk sebuah tinju.

"Jangan buat tangan mulusmu itu sakit. Lagipula aku hanya bercanda," ujar Yuuma tersenyum.

"Ukh, lama-lama kamu menyebalkan juga," gerutu Mamori. Ia mulai kesal.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi," kata Yuuma. Ia mulai menyadari Mamori yang mulai kesal lagi padanya.

"Pegang kata-katamu itu," geram Mamori.

"Baiklah, Nona Anezaki," kata Yuuma lagi.

Ruang klub sudah ada di depan mata. Hanya beberapa langkah lagi mereka akan tiba. Tangan keduanya masih tergenggam. Tiba-tiba Yuuma menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Mungkin aku bisa menggantikan posisinya," gumam Yuuma pelan sehingga hanya dirinya sendiri yang mendengar.

"Kamu bilang sesuatu, Yuuma?" tanya Mamori. Yuuma menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak ada."

Mamori mengangguk. Mereka sudah tiba di ruang klub. Yuuma membuka pintu dan membiarkan Mamori masuk duluan, kemudian ia menyusul di belakangnya. Sebelumnya Yuuma menatap langit sesaat, melihat cahaya matahari yang bersinar terik dan awan putih yang berarak perlahan. Senyuman tersungging di bibirnya.

'Suatu saat aku akan bisa menggantikan posisinya,' batin Yuuma. Kemudian ia menutup pintu ruang klub dan segera bersiap-siap untuk memulai latihan dengan anggota amefuto yang lainnya.

_Siapa yang menyangka bahwa kau akan menerima kehadiranku dengan mudahnya_

_Tak mempedulikan diriku yang mirip dengan seseorang yang berarti bagimu di masa lalu_

_Aku pun jadi berpikir untuk menggantikan posisinya dan ingin selalu bersamamu selamanya_

_**To be continued…**_

Selesai!

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf lagi karena sudah lama sekali tidak updet. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca fic saya hingga akhir. Semoga kalian menyukainya dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.

_Review please…_


End file.
